Blood and Love
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: A vampire is forced into highschool and unexpectedly falls in love with a human. Quick note: this will be AltMal, Ezio/Leo, and Des/Shaun
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry that I am neglecting my other story 'A Different Life' but it is really hard to write a story if I am not motivated...So I came up with another story to make up for it. I am in the mood for a good vampire story, and also I was thinking of making a AU AC highschool theme. Then this became a idea, why not mixed them both together, and see where it will take us...I don't think anyone has thought about doing this, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though I wish I did :D**

**hopefully I will get the next chapter for my other story up soon**

* * *

Desmond and Ezio walked through the cemetery deep in the old forest, side by side; the Italian was carrying a black duffle bag, with the strap of the bag over on his shoulder. As they venture further into the graveyard, they begin to grow weary. It had been a very long trip, and now that they found the resting place, it was dark and…well, spooky. Even though they are vampires, they still don't like being out in creepy places like this, especially at night. They finally reached a tomb, pointing their flashlights at the old stone structure; there were old vines all around the tomb, and a steel gate blocking the entrance, with a chain and lock holding it secure.

"jesus….this is where this guy is buried? Talk about creepy." Desmond said, feeling nervous already.

"yep, this should be the place." Ezio had replied, adjusting the strap of the bag over his shoulder. Desmond glanced at him, looking concerned.

"I really….really have a bad feeling about this." Desmond muttered. The Italian looked at him with the same expression.

"I know….but this is what Bill wanted." The Italian stated. "come on, help me with this…" he puts the bag down on the concrete floor, walking over to the steel gate with Desmond close behind. They both grab onto the strong chain, both pulling hard enough opposite ways until finally snapping apart. Ezio move one of the steel gates open, revealing a stone door in the way. With all his might he shoved forward, slowly making the door move aside. Now with the door away with, they both looked into the dark tomb to see steps of stairs going down. They continue to stare at the corridor for a moment.

Desmond smirked at Ezio, with his arms crossed over his chest, "ladies first…" He teased.

Ezio looked up at him with a glare, "hey...shut up" he begins to descend into the tomb. Desmond chuckled, grabbing the duffle bag and followed after him. They didn't know how long it was taking for them to go down these steps, they didn't even know how deep they were going; they were relieve to find another stone door blocking their way, being covered in more vines and cobweb. It was easy to push open and walk inside without any complications. They finally see a long narrowed wooden coffin, lying on a stone table across from them in the small room. Desmond didn't want to move any further, but was shocked to see Ezio walk up to the casket very calmly. The Italian stood before it, resting his hand on the surface of it. "it has been a long time…_amico mio_."

"Ezio, be careful." The American warned. The Italian gave him a reassuring look; he looks down at the wooden coffin carefully. From what he could tell, he could sense a spell had been put on it, so that whatever is inside couldn't get out. He grips onto the edge of the heavy top, pulling it up completely. There was a long white sheet covering over a body, looking lifeless and unresponsive to any noises they make. Ezio attempted to pull the sheet off from the body's face, but hesitates as he looks at Desmond again, feeling unsure now. He looks back at the body, finally having the courage to pull the covers down, only revealing the head and neck of the young male in front of him. Desmond cautiously walks up to the coffin, slightly keeping his distance from it.

"so…is he….undead?" Desmond raised an eyebrow at the Italian.

Ezio furrowed his brows at the body, "I don't know….it is hard to tell when he is in a comatose state." He suddenly has an idea; he thought out of impulse to slightly slap the male on his face, backing away quickly….no response. The Italian used two hands to shake his head around, but still nothing. Ezio was getting bored of this; he grabbed hold of the male's face and started making funny faces.

Desmond smacked the Italian's shoulder, making the other jerk away, "knock it off, Ezio….why don't you try using some blood….maybe he will wake up to that." Ezio nodded, quickly biting his hand, puncturing through his tan skin, letting blood trickle out. The Italian held his hand over the male figure in the coffin, positioning his hand over his mouth, allowing the blood to drip down into the corpse mouth. A few droplets made their way through the cold lips, making a mess over his jaw line. The body still wasn't responding. Ezio looked at Desmond confused.

"I don't understand….why won't he wake?" He said to no one, still facing the American. Desmond's eyes suddenly widen, as he sees the body sit upright, the white sheet falling over his naked upper body and over his waist. Ezio took notice of his friend's reaction, and slowly turning around to the vampire awakening. The male's head turned toward their direction and glare at them with his piercing golden eyes, making the other two shudder in his glare. Ezio tried to make a smile, taking one step closer to the now awake vampire. "Altair….Altair ibn La'Ahad, it has been so long, _amico mio_." He said calmly to the other, earning a sharp glare from him. "do you remember me? It is me….Ezio Auditore." The Italian kept his arms open, so he wouldn't seem like a threat to the other.

"Ezio…" Altair replied in a whisper, his mouth still feeling dry. Ezio stepped closer to him, now that he knows for sure that his friend knows who he is.

"yes, it is me…..you have been asleep for a very long time now." He rested his hand on Altair's bare shoulder. "how are you feeling?"

"…thirsty…" Altair manages to say as he breathes heavily, licking off any remains of blood on his face. Desmond suddenly remembered the duffle bag they had brought. He unzips the bag, taking out small plastic packet bags of blood. Ripping the top off and handing it to Ezio, the Italian held it out to Altair. The golden eyed vampire didn't hesitate for a second; he snatched it quickly, drinking the blood greedily. Ezio smirked; happy to see his friend is acting…normal. Desmond walked up to them, with spare clothing in his hands.

"we brought you clothing too…just in case." Desmond looked over the naked man again, "and we were right to do so." He smirked.

* * *

Altair had finished the packets, but he was still starving. He put on the fresh clothing, looking over the fabric he was now wearing, "this is strange clothing…" he commented.

The Italian grasped his shoulder with his hand, "welcome to the 21st century, Altair."

Altair looked at him with a puzzled expression, "have I been asleep for that long?" he asked.

"believe it or not….you have." Ezio stated. "I mean….take a look at me." Altair looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "last time you saw me, I was only half your size…..but now that I am at a certain age, I have grown just as tall as you are. Can you guess how old I am now?"

Altair smirked at the Italian, "it would not matter, Ezio…I am still older than you."

"but I am a few inches taller than you." Ezio countered.

"we are the same height." Altair argued.

"no…I am-"

"guys….can you please keep it down." Desmond said with an annoyed tone, holding his phone in hand. "can't seem to get any signal down here….let's get back on the surface." He ordered, walking back up the steps they had descended. Ezio dug his hands into his pockets, walking in the same direction.

Ezio stopped, noticing that Altair hadn't moved yet. "come on, Altair….don't be afraid."

Altair narrowed his eyes at the Italian, "I am not afraid of anything" he strolled past the Italian, walking up the steps.

Ezio rolled his eyes, following behind, "what about your phobia of water?" he teased.

"shut up, Ezio!" Altair snapped.

* * *

Altair and Ezio had exited out of the tomb, seeing Desmond hold his cell up in the air, walking around to get signal. "what is that….that thing he is holding?" Altair asked out of curiosity, making Ezio laugh quietly.

"that is called a cell phone, it is a much faster way to communicate with people." He explained, grinning at him.

"Okay, I think I got it." Desmond started to dial a number on his phone, holding the phone up to his ear. He waited a few moments for someone to pick up, after a few moments someone had finally answered. "hello? Lucy? Yeah, we found him."

"who is this guy again? I didn't quite catch his name." Altair asked.

"this is Desmond Miles, he is the son of William Miles, someone you will be meeting soon." Ezio said. "just so you know…. William was the reason why you are allowed to be amongst the mortal world once again."

Altair didn't know whether to thank this 'William' or punch him in the face. Of course Altair remembers why he was in the tomb in the first place; it was his own fault, and because of that, he was left weakened and locked inside a tomb for centuries. Now he fears that if he was to lose control of himself again, he will end up back in the casket. "why did he do this? What exactly does William need me for?"

Ezio shrugged, "that old man believes that you can help us….with this war going on."

"war?...what war?" Ezio pulled out his car keys from his pocket, pressing the unlock button to his car a few feet away from them. The car started to beep, flashing its lights on. Altair was startled, rushing behind his Italian friend.

"what sorcery is this?" Altair exclaimed.

"it is just a car, Altair." Ezio said calmly, not wanting to frighten his friend. "we use these as transportation." Altair slowly came around the Italian, getting a better look at the so called 'transportation'.

"a….car? transportation?"

"yes, well….it's sort of the same as using horses…a lot of things have changed, Altair."

Desmond started walking towards them, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "okay, Lucy says that we are good to bring him back to the complex. As long as he is fully fed, and doesn't have the urge to snack on the first human he sets his eyes on." He looks at Altair with a concerning look, earning a glare from the other.

"he is fine, Desmond…as long as we keep him hidden long enough, and away from human contact….he will be fine." Ezio said. "now let's go." He opened the car door, getting into the driver's seat buckling himself up. Desmond sat in the passenger seat, look at the Altair with a questioning look.

"well….are you coming or not?"

Altair shrugged, and slowly walked up to the vehicle. He eyed the door handle of the car door, observing it for a second. Altair opened the car door like the others had, settling into the comfortable seat. "comfy…" he said. Ezio smiled at him in the rear view mirror, turning on the ignition on and started to drive.

* * *

They had arrived at a building, a big old looking apartment. Ezio and Desmond had gotten out of the car first, walking up to the door, making sure the coast was clear; they were waiting for Altair to stop sightseeing and follow them, but it seems he is too distracted with this city. Altair finally exits out of the car, feeling uneasy with his surroundings. He noticed the two looking at him, "what?" Desmond shook his head, knocking on the door a few times. A woman with blonde hair opened the door, smiling at the two and looks behind them to see a man she believes is the infamous vampire.

She allows them into her living room area, starting to whisper to Ezio and Desmond about something. Maybe they had forgotten….Altair is a vampire just like them, he can actually here them. Lucy looked up at him, standing in front of Ezio and Desmond. "I'm sorry, but we need to talk privately…we will be right back." She led the boys into another room, which would be the kitchen area, what Altair can tell by the smell of food in the room.

Altair sighed, looking around in the living room, seeing weird contraptions that are called 'technology', over on her desk and small table. There was suddenly a knock on the door; Altair quickly jerked around at the front door. He was certain that the others didn't hear it, so….he might as well; maybe it was William that Ezio had told him about. Altair was about to turn the door handle, but hesitated for a moment, thinking about if he should or not. He shook his head, hastily opening the door to see a smaller man; short raven black hair, darker tan skin, and small neatly trimmed goatee. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, slim jeans, and black converse shoes. What Altair was told, is that William is supposed to be an old or older man….this was a teenager. "is….Lucy here?" he asked, trying to look past the other man.

Now this was going to be a problem, this newcomer wasn't a vampire, he certainly didn't smell like one; Altair just remembered to keep his distance away from humans, yet here is one right now, making eye contact with him. Altair started to smirk, as he seems to enjoy that sweet smell emanate from the smaller man in front of him; that is a scent he hasn't smelled for a long time; a scent of a mortal and now fate had brought him this…feast. "yes…" he finally answered.

"well that's good…I was asked to come by and drop off some homework that she had missed for the past two days from school, since she was sick." He explained, holding some sheets of papers in his right hand and his left arm wrapped around a big text book. "if you will…please, would you give these to her." He held theses assignments out to the taller man, quickly getting a hand wrapped around his wrist, quickly being pulled through the door frame. Altair had pinned the raven haired man against the now shut door, glaring into his dark brown eyes. "what….what are you…" he seemed to trail off when Altair was moving in closer.

Altair realizes his actions, he is giving into this temptation once again; he can't help it, he is a blood sucking demon after all. It wouldn't hurt to have one human right now, sure if he kills this man now he will have to be punished for it later, but at least he will be content. He closed the gap between them, both hands on either side of the smaller man, trapping him. By now, the younger man had dropped the book and assignments, scattering all over the floor. Altair's face was getting closer to his, making the raven haired man blush slightly of the sudden closeness in his personal space…. instantly getting the wrong idea.

Altair wanted this; he has been starved for hundreds of years, and now…he wants nothing more than the man he has trapped like a predator does with his prey. He lips were parting slightly, as he gets close enough for their noses to almost touch; the smaller man eyes widen at the other's motive, quickly turning his head to the side, and trying his best to push him back. "get away from me!...Lucy!" he yelled loudly.

"Altair, what the hell are you doing!" the blonde lady was already in the living room, witnessing what was happening. Altair stopped with the harassment, and turned around to see the three come back into the room. "let go of Malik. Now!" she commanded, with her hands on her hips.

'aw shit…' that was Altair's only thought, before letting his arms fall to his sides and stepping away from the now embarrassed, angry raven haired man known as Malik.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter...and I do apologize that I am taking my sweet time with the whole vampire stuff, it's just that I had fun explaining about it in my own chapter...and don't worry, next chapter will be taking place in school with other characters. OMG i am sooooo excited about this story already :D**

**why is it that everytime I try to write a story or draw something, someone is always close by to spy on me...it is hard for me to be discreet with my stuff when I am living with my family...it totally sux man :( this is why I wish I could just move out somehow.**

***noticed a few errors, but I fixed it now :)* don't know if there are anymore I need to fix...**

* * *

Altair sat down quietly on the couch, like a child would when he is being punished. Ezio and Desmond were standing behind the couch, resting their arms over to lean forward onto it. The three watched as Lucy was escorting Malik through the front door, closing the door behind them.

"what were you thinking?" Desmond questioned, furrowing his brows. Altair turned his head to look at the young man with a calm expression. The golden eyed man turned back around, looking down at his arms that were resting on his legs. In a way, Altair felt embarrassed for his action a while ago, but then again…he also felt good at the same time for having such power over mortals again. He is still able to strike terror into other people…..even if he has been asleep for at least four hundred years.

* * *

"I am really sorry about that." Lucy said, leaning back on the door. "Altair just kids around at times, he doesn't know any better."

Malik crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a glare that he is not amused. "uh huh?….so…who is he anyways, a friend, boyfriend…or-"

"he is a long distant relative." She quickly established, "Altair just moved here a few days ago."

"oh, really?" Malik raised an eyebrow at her for a moment until finally sighing, putting his hands into his pockets. "well…I find him rather…odd." He commented. "where is he from exactly?"

"um…uh…s-…Syria, he is from Syria." She said hesitantly. Of course she was told about this particular vampire, and she was only given little information about Altair and his past, since not many people knew much about him….so as far as she knows, is where he was actually born.

"wow…okay, so he's foreign….but if he wanted to make an impression, then I kind of expected a proper greeting, instead of what had occurred a few minutes ago." He scowled, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"again, I am really, truly sorry." She clasped her hands together in front of her face, gesturing as begging for forgiveness.

"enough, Lucy….there is no need for apologies." Malik reassured her. He quickly remembered why he came by in the first place. "look it's late, I should get going." Barely realizing how cold it was, he wrapped his arms around himself to get warmer. "I just wanted to stop by and hand over some assignments we went over in class, just so you won't get behind."

"yes, thank you…..and don't worry, I am feeling a lot better now, so I will be showing up for tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"that's good to know….um….aren't you cold?" He pointed out, meaning her little clothing she had on; small white tank top, mini skirt, and short socks warming her feet. Being this late at night was freezing, yet she doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"not really…" she shrugged, Malik gave her an incredulous look as he was turning to leave. Lucy sighed, leaning back against the door once again. She stood up straight, opening the door and slamming it behind her. "what is with you? Because of you we are now related" she glared at the man sitting on her couch.

Altair looked up at her, not showing any emotion on his face. "what I do?"

"don't act stupid…" she spat, narrowing her gaze at him. "I know what you were about to do, you were about to kill a mortal, you bastard!" she started raising her voice at him.

Desmond decided to cut in, "Lucy, just calm down, he doesn't know about our methods towards humans, remember that."

"I don't care…..he was going to hurt my friend." She stated.

Altair began to smirk, "aww…well I'm sorry….I didn't know he belonged to you." He teased. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought it was pretty obvious that you two had something going on."

Lucy dared to glare at him again, "it is nothing like that….Malik happens to be a good friend and classmate." Altair rolled his eyes at her, looking skeptical. "besides….I'm a lesbian." That for sure made the golden eyed man surprised, shutting him up for a moment. Ezio and Desmond seemed to have the same expression. Lucy was now standing in front of Altair, "now let me tell you this…..you can't go around killing people just because you feel like it…..things are different in this modern time."

Altair stood up from the couch to his full height, making the blonde take a step back, "maybe you haven't notice, but I have been asleep for centuries." Lucy was getting into a defensive stance, but also keeping her distance. "and as you can see, I am starving…. and you wouldn't like to see how I get when I don't get a decent meal. Taking your friend away was probably a big mistake….now I'll have to resort this." He took another step closer to her, making her move back even further. Altair stopped abruptly, staring at the blonde briefly, then turning his head to look at the other two. "so…which one of you will volunteer?" his voice was husky, his golden eyes seem like they were turning red, making the other three shudder.

"_aspettare_," Ezio broke the silence, coming up with a better idea, "why don't I just find some raw meat for you to munch on….I will be right back." The Italian rushed into the kitchen. Altair gave a mocking smile at Lucy, noticing how far back against the wall she was.

"are you scared?" Altair chuckled, seeing the scared look on the blonde's face, "fooled you, didn't I?"

"go fuck yourself." Lucy hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans against the wall. There was suddenly a knock on the door; Lucy didn't hesitate to open the door. She opened the door to see an older man, waiting patiently. "William, thank god you're here." She invited him to enter. This man did have some resemblance with Desmond, except he is a lot older and has grey hair. Altair didn't know if he should be happy to finally meet William, why wouldn't he? this man was the reason why he is here…..so why does he get the bad feeling about this guy.

William took off his coat, holding it in one arm. Altair took the time to observe the newcomer, as the older looking man was observing him as well. William smiled, extending his hand out to him, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Altair ibn La'Ahad." Altair hesitated for a moment, until finally taking hold of the others hand.

* * *

Altair sat at the dining table, scarfing down some juicy raw meat that Ezio had found for him. He didn't even bother to use any of the utensils that the Italian had brought to use. William sat across from him, watching as if looking at a wild animal consuming its prey. Lucy stood behind William, glaring at Altair with a disgusted look. "don't you have any manners?" she asked finally.

Altair looked up from his meal, smirking at her. "I'm sorry, how rude of me….may I have a cloth?" Desmond hands him a sheet of napkin to use. He takes the napkin to wipe some of the blood off his jaw. "better?" he says to the blonde, biting into his meat again, and more red liquid fell over his chin and new shirt.

"smartass…" Lucy snarled.

"Lucy, be nice….he is our guest." William ordered. He took another moment to gaze at Altair again before speaking. "Altair…..you probably already know why I had summoned you here?" the golden eyed man didn't respond, but only put his food down onto the plate. "you are aware of-"

"you want my blood….is that it?" he asked, still looking at his food on his plate. He began to laugh lightly, "everyone does…..so really that is nothing new to me." He looks up, staring into William's eyes.

"yes" William spoke, "your blood happens to be the key to our survival….you happen to be the only day walker among us."

Altair smirked, leaning back into his chair to get more comfortable, his hands still resting on the surface of the table. "my blood won't do any good to you; others had tried to take my blood before, but they only end up empty handed, and those that do succeed, end up…dissatisfied…..so why do you think it will work for any of you?"

"because we already have the technology and tools to manipulate your blood for us to use." Lucy cut in, resting one hand on the table to lean over. Altair diverted his eyes to look at the blood. "believe it or not, over the past hundreds of years our kind have been working a lot to find a way to live in sunlight longer, but it seems they were out of luck….now that we finally found you, we now have another chance to save ourselves…..so if you would be willing to cooperate-"

"what if I say no?" Altair asked, looking at Lucy's puzzled expression. She stood up straight, looking down at William who had looked rather calm. Altair continued, "will you put me back in my resting place?" he seemed to be serious this time, narrowing his gaze at the older looking man.

"perhaps…..but I'm afraid that isn't an option." William stated, Altair raised an eyebrow at him, not exactly expecting that. "we need your blood….whether you are willing to help us or not."

Altair shifted in his seat, resting on his elbows, leaning over the table to look intimidating. "what makes you think I'm just going to hand it over?" he said in a low tone. He noticed Lucy pull out a small blade from behind, holding out in her right hand, just in case things were to get ugly. Desmond froze from the sudden hostility, afraid to make any sudden movements as the tension rises.

"we are not your enemy _amico mio_." Ezio tried to stand closer to Altair, still keeping his distance. "we just want what you have….the chance to enjoy sunlight once again."

"you fools….you don't realize what you're asking for" Altair shook his head lightly, showing how much he disapproves. "even when I am able to survive in the light, I still feel as though it burns me….it burns from within." He kept his eyes on William, who was showing some sympathy in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what that is like for me." He said more as a statement than a question, of course he doesn't expect any of them to answer. The others kept silent for a moment that seemed to be taking a lot longer than they thought. "and not to mention the non-stop hunger; you'll just keep wanting more and more…..but it never seems to be enough….that is why I kill, because I keep wanting more than I can get." Altair's voice was calm yet almost shaky; it's almost as if he is showing some weakness in his strengths. He takes a deep breath, relaxing a bit, "are you willing to risk that?"

William didn't hesitate to answer, "of course"

Altair smirked again, "well, then I will cooperate." This brought a smile on William's face and Lucy's as well. "but…only on one condition." He added, seeing the smiles turn to frowns. "I expect you to give me my freedom."

Lucy and William looked at each other for a minute, as if discussing through eye contact. They both looked at Altair again, with approval in their expression, "deal" they said together.

When William got up from his chair, Altair brought up another topic, "wait….what about this 'war' going on." William froze where his was, looking back at the golden eyed man, "Ezio mentioned something about that earlier."

William smiled, sitting back down in his chair slowly, "yes…I almost forgot." He leaned back in his chair, staying silent for a few seconds. "are you familiar with a man named 'Robert De Sable'? he asked.

"yes, I killed that man many ages ago….why?" Altair began to furrow his brows, anticipating the answer.

"we heard that he is here in this city at this moment." William stated.

Altair's eyes were wide open in shock. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists tightly, the knuckles turning white. "impossible….I killed him, I practically ripped his heart out of his chest….ALLAH DAMMIT" he flipped the table over, without much effort; his plate fell to the floor shattering. William and Lucy were able to step away in time, both puzzled at the sudden anger from Altair. "where is he….tell me where he is hiding." He growled.

Desmond stood before him, holding his hands up defensively. "Altair, we aren't really sure where he might be, we don't have any evidence of his whereabouts." He took another step closer, "why don't we just calm down….alright?" He rested his hand on the other's shoulder. Altair inhaled and exhaled slowly, finally letting it take effect.

William walked up to him, "Altair, since Robert has come back, this whole city if filled with danger…..vampires have taken over this city….they hide amongst the living now."

Altair looked down at his feet, feeling almost defeated in some way. "what must I do then."

"in the high school I am in….kids there are acting strangely, and only a few of them were found dead around the area of the campus." Lucy said, "I can get you into the school, all three of you….are you in." She said turning to look at Ezio, then at Desmond.

Altair started to smirk, not even giving it a thought, "alright, I'm in."

* * *

**The next day, in the morning**

"what the hell was I thinking?" Altair whined, seeing so much people around him walking through the hallways, making his mouth water; luckily for him he had already had breakfast, so there was no worry there. Just like everyone, it was mandatory for them to wear school uniforms. For boys, plain white button up shirt, a blue stripe tie and dark blue pants. The girls wear the same clothing, except they wear a blue checkered short skirt, and long white socks. He felt uncomfortable in these clothes, they feel so…so stiff; he rather have the clothing his friends have given him yesterday, at least they were comfy to wear. At least he has a hoodie too, making him less ridiculous in these bland clothing.

"oh come on, Altair….don't tell me you're going to pussy out already? Can't handle the all you can eat buffet" Desmond gave a mocking smile, wrapping his arm around the taller man shoulder to comfort him.

"shut up, Desmond." Altair shoved him away, scowling at him.

"hey don't get mad at me, you're the one that wanted to do this, and me and Ezio had come along because of you." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on his shoulder against the wall.

Ezio walked up to them, being the only one covering his head and body with his black hoodie, doing his best to avoid any bright lights. Besides Altair being immune to sunlight, Desmond and Lucy are only fledglings, so any contact with light won't seem to bother them yet. "just leave him alone, Desmond." he said, pulling his hood forward to cover his face more, "I don't like this as much as you two do, but we have to do this."

Lucy came up to them with a cheerful looking smile on her face, "welcome to 'Creed High' ,fellas." She had her hands on her hips, her skirts swaying in her movements "you better go find your classrooms before the bell rings." She winked at them, taking her leave. The three watched as she left them alone, to have to face the school on their own.

"fuck…" Desmond pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUGH!...why did I decide to make this one short? maybe because I have a thing against making long chapters...yeah that is the reason I am just that lazy LOL. I will be working on the other chapter soon, cuz I am on a roll here with this story :D**

**and I did say that there would be other characters but that will have to wait...got to have the boys meet their new toys, u know what I mean ;)...I guess in the other chapter, you'll understand.**

* * *

Altair stared puzzled, as Lucy had walked off, leaving them behind. Ezio turned his head to look at the other two, "is she coming back?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"no, Ezio, she totally ditched us." Desmond replied, his voice sounding irritated. He really couldn't believe that she left them behind. He could tell that Ezio and Altair are new to this, so they wouldn't know anything about being in school. Desmond has never been to a public school himself, but he had been homeschooled his whole life; he was their only hope to surviving through this. "looks like we're on our own."

"that bitch….how the hell does she expect us to find our rooms?" Altair growled, looking at Desmond, expecting him to answer.

"that's what we have schedules for, Altair." Desmond stated, "We simply have to find the classroom with the same number we have on our schedule." Desmond reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. He started to analyze his classrooms very slowly, he had asked the other two to hand over their schedules, as he began to look them over too. He grew a smile, "okay, looks like we have one class together."

"which is?" Altair asked.

"gym," he said, giving them back their papers. "but that isn't until our third class, and we might have the same lunch period too; so we'll have to try to get through our first two classes, alright?"

"you know, I am surprised that Lucy was able to get us into this school within one night." Ezio said.

Desmond looked at him with a small smile, "that's because she had to plan a week before we had awaken Altair." He stated, turning his head to look at Altair, who was beginning to frown at him, "Lucy is always prepared." He only shrugged his shoulders.

"oh, really?" Altair said sarcastically. The bell had rung loudly, alarming the three. Altair snapped his head around to find where that noise came from. "what was that?"

"that was the bell….we need to get to class now." Desmond stated, sticking his hands into his pockets. "just remember to find the right hallway with the right room number, alright?" he turned around but paused to give one more glance to his friends. "and please behave yourselves….we aren't here to kill anyone yet." He added, giving a stern look Altair and Ezio, but mostly to Altair, who just rolled his eyes at him. He went up the stairs close by, leaving the other two behind. Ezio rubbed the long sleeve on his arm nervously, tilting his head down to cover his face even more.

Altair looks at Ezio, showing some sympathy for his friend, "don't worry, Ezio, you will be fine, okay?"

Ezio looked up, smiling a bit, "I certainly hope so, Altair." He said, taking a step back, "_buona_ _fortuna._" He took off, going down the hallway. Altair sighed, waving off his Italian friend, and looking down at his schedule to scan over his class rooms. He began to take slow steps as he focuses on his first class number. He turned around a corner, walking straight down the hallway, keeping his eyes open for the right classroom.

Altair finally reached the assigned classroom, debating whether it was a good idea to just walk in or not. Of course he didn't know what to expect; he probably thought that the whole school was infested with blood suckers, and a trap was ready for his arrival as he goes through this door. Maybe he is just putting too much into that thought; he also forgets that this is a place for mortals, and he could be able to blend in, so really….his enemies will be oblivious to even notice. He shook his head from these thoughts, grabbing the handle of the door and opening the door. As he enters, he sees a bunch of students; some were standing, some sitting on the top of their desks, gossiping about who knows what. Altair seems to notice that these students had the same uniform, yet they don't seem to follow the dress code; in fact every student he had seen didn't follow the dress code. Some of the guys seem to like to wear their white shirts tucked out, and wear baggy looking pants, sagging below their hips…..who would wear their pants that low? Altair also finds it odd for the girls to have such little clothing on; their skirts were too small, and some are even shorter, probably done purposely. If these kids are free to do this in school, then what is the point in having a dress code?

"excuse me, do you need something?" Altair darted his eyes at an old looking man, holding his hands behind his back. Altair didn't speak, just handed out the schedule to him. Altair could only assume that this was the teacher in this class, and he is also mortal…that's a good sign or is it bad. The old man read over his schedule, a big grin on his face, "ah yes, you are a new student…..a foreign exchange student, to be exact….Altair ibn La'Ahad." He said.

"yes," Altair didn't hesitate to answer. For some reason, just listening to this older fellow's voice, he sounded like a douchebag….great.

"I am Mr. Vidic….please do come in, we were just about to start the class." he gestures with his hand, and Altair walks in. Vidic strolled to the front of the classroom, "settle down….I said settle down," all the students quickly sat into their seats, locking their eyes at the teacher. "now we have a new student…let's give a friendly warm welcome to Mr. ibn La'Ahad." The whole class had greeted him; yet, Altair feels that it was completely unnecessary to have an introduction…it felt weird to be acquainted with mortals, not that he hasn't before, just that it has been a long time since he has.

Something was a bit off though; Altair is able to get a scent of another vampire in this classroom, if not one but others are here, greeting him right now. This was bad, very bad. He might lose his cool, and start slaughtering all of these students just to be rid of these pests. Now that he thought about it, he notices that his hunger was rising up again…that was even worse. He began to take a deep breath, trying his best to calm his temptations; his eyes would drift from one person to another within each second, not at all helping his dilemma. He bit his lower lip, almost puncturing it to make it bleed; he was going to go mad, he needs some help, he needed Desmond or Ezio….hell he wouldn't mind if Lucy came barging in at any moment now. He took in another breath, exhaling slowly, but it doesn't seem to be effective; his fangs were emerging, his eyes were beginning to turn red. Altair needed a miracle right now and as though the lord had heard his prayer…the classroom door had opened. Everyone, and Altair had turn their heads to see the newcomer enter through the doorway. Altair face was now flushed, completely shocked to see that familiar face again. Short tousled raven hair, dark tan skin, small goatee and those gorgeous dark brown eyes…..it was Malik.

"Ah…Mr. Al-Sayf, how nice of you to join us; you are late again." Mr. Vidic stated, giving a displeased smile towards him.

"I am sorry, there was just a lot of traffic and-" he trailed off when he sets his eyes on Altair. No way, it couldn't be….is this the same jackass from yesterday? He had the same short sandy brown hair, those piercing golden eyes, light tannish skin, and a small scar on the right corner of his mouth…it is indeed the same guy, but wearing the school uniform; is he a student here now?

Altair just kept staring at Malik, almost as if waiting for the smaller man to say something. He grew a sly grin on his face, "what up, MalMal?" he finally broke the silence.

Malik didn't even realize he was holding his breath at the moment, he finally sighed with much distaste. 'fuck me' he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**yay for next chapter :D...I certainly have alot of time on my hands, which is good, but now I am starting to get lazy and making these chapters short. This chapter is lacking dialogue, so I do apologize if it gets boring...I am trying really hard, honest :( I am just working more on description, cuz I am really awful at it. ****Well, atleast the AC boys are bonding...I guess you can say that. **

**Oh, I also would like to mention something...everyone that knows of the actual story of Assassin's Creed, then you would know about Altair's story very well, and that he eventually has two kids...well big surprise :D**

* * *

Ezio had finally found his first class, though it had taken him a lot longer just to find it. He was sitting down in an empty seat, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The classroom was packed with students, tossing paper balls, paper planes, and color pencils like maniacs, while some of them were drawing in their sketch books. Ezio had to have an art class as a subject; one thing that everyone needs to know about Ezio, is that he can't draw for shit or make anything artistic…..is it possible to fail an art class? No….no of course not, you pretty much draw what you feel like doing, right?….like making weird looking shapes and color it with random paint…or is that an option in class?….okay, he might fail. Where is the teacher? Ezio manages to show up for class a few minutes late, but the teacher wasn't even here by that time. This would be a thought, what if something bad happened to the teacher? perhaps he or she has fallen victim to their enemies here in school? Or maybe his teacher is a vampire, and is late because they might be feasting off of someone somewhere right now. And what about the students? Are they all secretly vampires too?...all of these thoughts were making him very paranoid.

Ezio suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jerk his head up at the stranger. "hi, are you new to this school?" the younger boy asked, with a wide toothy grin. Ezio just nodded his head as a response, too uncertain to even speak. "my name is Sef De Sable….and you are?" He said, extending his hand out in greeting. Ezio was still silent, continuing to stare at the younger man. As he takes in the boys features, he looked oddly like Altair in a way, except his hair looked a bit curly on the ends and had light brown eyes….but then he tried to observe his last name, De Sable, is there a chance he might be related to a certain someone he and his friends are hunting down? Or it could be just coincidence, hopefully it is. Sef sighed, deciding to take the seat next to Ezio and sat down, raising an eyebrow at him, "what's the matter? Can't you talk?" he was smirking at him.

That snapped Ezio out of his thoughts, "uh, yeah…Ezio…my name is Ezio Auditore." He responded, the younger boy smirked even more. Ezio took the chance to look up from under his hood, scanning over the whole classroom again. "would you happen to know where to teacher is?"

the younger man frowned quickly, folding his arms over the table, "no, not really….Mr. Da Vinci can show up at any time, if he could; that man can be quite busy, sometimes too busy to even show up for our class." Sef stated. Ezio opened his mouth to say something, but heard the door open. Ezio's eyes widen at the beautiful sight before him; walking through the door was a thin man, soft pale skin, short blonde hair tied into a ponytail and the brightest blues eyes. If Ezio didn't know any better, he probably thought he was seeing an angel enter the class. Sef was chuckling, noticing how silly Ezio looked with his mouth gaped open. He was nice enough to hold Ezio's chin upwards, closing the Italians mouth for him. "you seem to like the teacher already?" the younger man teased.

"this is Mr. Da Vinci?" Ezio asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"yep, he is our art teacher." Sef mused. He quickly thought of a devilish idea; he sat up on his seat, raising his hand in the air, "excuse me, Mr. Da Vinci!" the teacher looked over at the young man, "we have a new student here." He grasped Ezio's shoulder, shaking him enthusiastically.

Ezio shot a glare at the young boy, "what are you doing?"

"having you meet the teacher." he shrugged.

Ezio scowled at his new friend then turned to look at the teacher standing in front of the table, grinning at him. The Italian was surprised how close the blonde had gotten, but easily felt distracted by this man's beauty. Mr. Da Vinci held his hand out, "may I see your schedule…please." Ezio obliged, slowly giving the paper to the man, his hand trembling, but the blonde didn't even notice as he takes it happily. Mr. Da Vinci began to read over his schedule, nodding his head in approval. "yes, well, it is nice that you will be joining us….Ezio Auditore." He gave a warm smile, making Ezio's heart melt; he gave his schedule back, turning around to head back to his desk. "oh….Ezio." Mr. Da Vinci turned back around, "I do apologize, but I do not approve of my students wearing any kind of headwear in my class, so please, would you mind taking your hood off?" he asked politely.

Ezio's face paled, he completely forgot about his little problem; this room was bright and very well lit, any exposure can mean trouble. His teacher, the one who he is so suddenly very fond of, is now his compromise. If he was to refuse, he needed to come up with a convincing excuse and fast, "I…I can't." he stuttered, seeing how quickly his teacher had frowned, crossing his arms in question. "I…I…have a skin condition?...yeah, a skin condition; I get easily burned with any contact with bright lights. I have already suffered from severe burns before, and let me tell you, it isn't pretty." He chuckled. Nice cover Ezio….very nice.

Mr. Da Vinci started to furrow his brows at him, almost shooting him a skeptical look. Quickly he began to smile again, "Oh, you poor thing, I am sorry….I didn't know," he quickly apologized. "hold on, let me dim the lights a bit….if that will make you feel better." he did so by turning a knob for the light switch, making the room darker. Ezio smiled, finally feeling safe he removed his hood off his head; in a way, he felt comfortable now the room wasn't a death trap to him anymore, but mostly because he has grown to like his first teacher already….it wasn't all that bad, he could tell that he was going to like it here. Mr. Da Vinci clasped his hands together, smiling to the whole class, "well, let us begin….I hope that everyone has brought their assignments today for grading."

"you satisfied now?" Ezio turned his head to look at Sef, who was giving him an amused look. "now you don't have to worry about being burned to crisp." Okay, he seemed too amused.

"yeah, great." Ezio attempted to smile but failed, knowing how much of a close call that was; just hearing his new friend making such a joke, it was not even funny to him. Luckily for him he doesn't have to worry so much, the teacher was on his side….a little.

Sef had a smug expression on his face, leaning in closer next to the Italian. Ezio raised an eyebrow at the younger man, wondering if he was planning to do something stupid or say another silly comment of some sort. "don't think that I don't know what you are, Ezio." He whispered.

Ezio's eyes widen, he turned to gaze at the boy, "what…what did you…I don't know what you are talking about?" he asked in a low voice, narrowing his gaze at the younger male.

Sef laughed quietly, "don't act innocent….I'm saying that I know that you're a vampire." He stated, Ezio continued to look at him with a shocked expression. "just like I am." He added. Ezio was face to face with another vampire, or so he thought. He didn't even know that this guy was a vampire, how did he not notice before. Also he doesn't seem to be bothered by the light before, how is he immune? Did the light not hurt him in the slightest? Ezio didn't understand. The difficult part was how exactly was he to classify this young man…friend or foe?…..Ezio had a bet that this young man was a foe, just by looking into those threatening eyes; okay so this was no coincidence, this kid might have some relation to Robert De Sable. He could just tell that this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Desmond sighed, propping his head on his hands, waiting for all of his classmates to enter into the room. It turns out that he found his class rather quickly, and notices that he was a bit early with other student as well. Now he has to wait for everyone, including his teacher to arrive. He sighed again, starting to feel bored of doing nothing but sit and wait. He turned his head to the right to stare at three girls chatting about something, then they started giggling as they quickly gave a short glance at him. Desmond looked away, acting as if he wasn't paying any attention to them. A faint shadow was looming over him, making him look up slowly. It was one of the girls, the one with the short brunette hair that came up to him. "uh….can I help you?" he asked nicely to her.

She smirked at him, "you're a new student here right?"

"um…yeah" he said, almost hesitating.

"well, it is a pleasure to meet you. The name is Rebecca Crane." She offered a hand in greeting.

Desmond smiled, taking her hand calmly. "Desmond Miles." He said, shaking her hand thoughtfully. She seemed nice….Desmond could tell she isn't much of a threat to him, not that he would assume so.

More students had entered the classroom, all of them occupying an empty desk, which would be their own seat. "okay, I just going to go ahead and ask you something…if that is alright with you?"

"well shoot." Desmond smiled at her, as she continues.

"you see my friends over there?" she pointed to the right where her friends are sitting.

"uh….yeah." he nodded, looking over at them. The two girls looked away from him, feeling shy and giggling with each other.

"yeah, well….one of my friends think that your cute…..and was wondering if maybe you would….I don't know, hang out with her sometime?" she said, leaning over his desk, anticipating his answer.

Desmond frowned, not at all surprised, but not really comfortable with that question. He truly didn't believe that he should be dating a mortal, not that he hasn't before, just that since he has been going through some changes from human to vampire, he just thought that he couldn't mate with a human because they are going to be his food source someday. But, there really wasn't any rush, he isn't even close to being a full fledge vampire yet; so he supposes it wouldn't hurt to have some fun while he is still considered normal. He lifted his gaze to look at Rebecca, smirking at her. He was about to say something to the brunette, when he was cut off by some other student looming over him.

"who the bloody hell are you?" Desmond directed his gaze at the British male; he quickly took notice of the man being the only one in the class wearing a sweater vest over his white shirt. The red head scowled, glaring at him through those dorky looking glasses, making him look like an angry nerd. "and why are you in my seat? Get lost!" he slammed his backpack onto the desk, making Desmond jump from the seat.

"Shaun!" Rebecca cut in, getting the Brit's attention. "he happens to be new here, he didn't know that he was taking anyone's desk, so give him a break."

"oh, but you let him do it anyway." Shaun spat at her, "besides, I couldn't care less if he is new or not, I only care that this wanker had picked my desk when there are other empty ones around him!"

"hey, just chill." Desmond decided to speak up to him.

"I will 'chill' when you get your sorry arse away from my desk, go into the back of the class and find a vacant seat of your own." He sneered, pointing to the back row of desks in the classroom.

Desmond narrowed his eyes at him, slowly beginning to smirk, "you know what?...with the way your attitude is, I don't think I want to move now. Maybe if you were to ask nicely…." Shaun's scowl only increased, balling his fists even tighter. By now the whole class was quiet, watching the two get in each other's faces.

"what is going on here?" Desmond and Shaun turned to see an older woman standing in front of the class, giving them a cold glare, her hands on her hips.

Rebecca stood in front of the two, holding her arms up defensively. "oh…nothing Ms. Sforza, we only had a bit of a misunderstanding with the new guy, is all." She was getting a fair share of that cold look as well.

Ms. Sforza started eyeing the unfamiliar young man, "a new student?" she casually walked up to him slowly. "your schedule." She demanded, holding her hand open to him. Desmond searched through his pockets to find his schedule, and after a moment he found it and gave it to her. She looked over the assigned classes, raising an eyebrow for some reason….which Desmond had no idea what she may be thinking. She looked at him with a smile, "here you go." She said, returning it back to him. "feel free to pick any seat you like." And with that Desmond did as she says.

Rebecca scurried over to her desk; Desmond decided to leave the current desk he had taken away from the angry Brit, instead walking to the back to get an empty seat. As he settles down into his desk, he noticed that Shaun was still glaring at him; Desmond only gave the man a mutual look. 'man….what the hell is his problem?' he thought to himself. The stare off seemed like an eternity between the two, until Shaun finally turned his back on him. Desmond continued to glare at the nerd, for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off him; he didn't know if it was a new feeling of anger towards the other male that made his eyes start to wander. At the moment his mind was completely blank to what he was doing, he didn't even process the fact that his eyes were drifting to a lower part of Shaun's back, and lower and lower….Stop that! Desmond blinked a few times, waking himself up from his little trance….was he…checking him out just now? His face was flushed, he quickly turned his head to the side, facing the wall, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Malik was frozen under Altair's glare, feeling like he couldn't move an inch. He was growing tense, feeling his blood boil, rage building up quickly just by looking into those devilish eyes. He cursed himself for meeting those eyes again, seeing this man again, in this school…in his class. Malik grew more irritated, the way the other male was grinning at him, almost as if he was mocking him in some way. "Mr. Al-Sayf…" Malik diverted his eyes to his teacher, looking dumbly at him, "you may take your seat now."

Malik shifted on his feet, realizing the whole class was staring at him. A faint blush tinted his cheeks, feeling embarrassed now. "yes sir…" he muttered, walking past Altair, going down the row of seats, reaching a desk near a window in the back. He dropped his backpack to the floor, slumping down into his seat, keeping his head low to avoid making eye contact with the golden eyed man.

Altair began to frown, still staring at the smaller man with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. ibn La'Ahad, you may sit in any desk that is available." Mr. Vidic said, gesturing to the desks in the back row. Malik shot his head up, realizing that there is an empty desk next to his; he was just hoping that Altair wouldn't dare choose this one. Altair made his way to the back, casually sitting down next to Malik; he smirked at him, earning a scowl from the smaller man. "alright, let us begin our lesson on the skeletal system." Mr. Vidic said enthusiastically, beginning to write on the board.

Altair glanced over at Malik, watching him pulling out a notebook and pen from his backpack to take notes. He leaned in close to him, "hey Malik" He whispered as best he could so not to disrupt the lesson. "Malik…"

"don't talk to me." Malik said harshly, trying to keep his voice down. Altair leaned back in his chair, feeling slightly confused. Then again, he hadn't forgotten what had happen last night, what he was going to do to Malik. But the way Malik was seeing it; he thought that Altair was going to kiss him. Altair was blushing at that thought. The younger man was probably upset about that, of course that would be the only reason; he didn't know that Altair was a vampire, or even Lucy for that matter. Altair gave one final glance to the younger male, wondering if Malik thought of him a pervert now; he smirked, looking away from him and at the board. Malik paused in his writing, glancing at the taller man a few times to see if he was still watching him, but it seems that the other was caught up in his thoughts….perhaps daydreaming….but what was he daydreaming about? The more he thought about it, the more his face reddens. He continues with his writing, hoping that it would clear his mind of such perverted thoughts.

Altair just realized something, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to kill or feed on anyone around him. That was surprising; he could have lost control over himself and started feasting on everyone. Yet, when Malik came in at the right time, he must have forgotten about it….but how was that possible? Altair found this rather odd; usually he would attack anyone that looked appetizing to him in an instant, especially when he isn't able to restrain himself of his hunger. It was like a much powerful force has taken over his dangerous mind, like it somehow tamed the beast within him, and now he feels….normal again, well almost. That's when Altair had a thought….perhaps Malik could be useful to him, make him a close acquaintance; he will have to keep him around just in case he does go crazy again, just to be sure. He doesn't want to get his hopes up though, but he is determined to find out.

For some reason, Altair was getting the feeling he was being watched. When he darted his eyes around the classroom, he noticed someone was indeed watching him. Across the classroom, on his right, a man wearing a white hoodie was turning his head slightly toward his direction. Though, with the hood almost covering his face, Altair couldn't really tell what that man was thinking. Until suddenly, the guy started to smirk devilishly; this enraged Altair, he knew a threat when he sees it, and this guy is making it quite obvious. Altair has found his enemy, but he isn't allowed to fight anyone, or kill them either. The classroom door opened suddenly, an older woman walked through and over to Mr. Vidic. She started to whisper something into his ear very quietly. Mr. Vidic nodded his head to her, turning around to face the class, "alright student, I will be stepping out for a while….be sure to behave while I'm gone." He said to them sternly, pointing at them all as he leaves with the other teacher through the door, closing it behind them

This was Altair's chance to confront the hooded man; as he was about to get up, a couple of students had started to swarm around him, all of them being women, blocking his view of the other male. "are you new to this school?" Altair hesitated before nodding. These girls were overwhelming him with questions like, "which school did you transfer from?", "are you a senior?", and "are you single?" and other things that Altair was definitely not prepared to answer. This was seriously getting annoying, almost like fate had done this to him on purpose. He is only getting distracted from his target that seems to be sitting quietly in his seat minding his own business. Not only that, but these young women looked tasty, and it wasn't helping that they are wearing such little clothing on them, exposing their limbs just enough to make his mouth water. Altair turned his head to the side, grumbling under his breath; maybe the sight of Malik will distract him again. He looked over to the raven haired man, watching him flip through pages of his notebook. It wasn't working, not this time. Altair bit his lower lip, as he takes slow steady breaths, trying to avoid looking at anyone; the group of girls continued to crowd around him to see if he was feeling ill.

Malik started to look at Altair, noticing how anxious he was getting. He stood up from his seat, furrowing his brows at the students surrounding the other male, "hey, give the guy some space, he needs to breathe you know." He growled, getting the groups attention. Altair looked at him stunned, instantly feeling relieved that Malik decided to help him out. All the girls were backing off; glaring at him as they slowly went back to their desks. Altair made a small smile as Malik sat back down in his seat, but he didn't really acknowledge it.

"thanks…" Altair muttered, feeling embarrassed. That force was back again, soothing him yet again.

Malik went stiff, looking at the taller man out of the corner of his eye. "whatever…" Malik replied, not bothering to turn his head fully to look at the other. He didn't want to make friends with Altair, but when Lucy had told him that Altair was related to her, he felt like he couldn't block him out of his life and ignore him completely….he was only speaking to him for Lucy's sake. He sighed, resting his head on his hands, rubbing his temples softly. Malik suddenly realizes that his head was throbbing; it was not some migraine headache but a massive headache. He shuts his eyes tightly, grasping his head with his hands as the pain intensifies. He felt pressure build up behind his eyes as images started to flash through his mind. He saw blurry white images of blood dripping on the floor...shadow like figures...bodies collapsing on the floor….and fangs? Malik groaned in slight pain, getting very confused to what was projecting into his head.

Altair quickly noticed how his 'somewhat friend' was holding his head as if he was in pain, "Malik….what's wrong?" he asked, showing some concern for him.

"nothing…" he grunted, shaking his head slowly not to exacerbate the pain. He stood up from his seat, one hand holding his head, "I just need some air." He stated, rushing through the row of desks, and walking out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him.

Altair was shocked, very confused by how Malik was reacting just now. His eyes were still glued to the door, hoping that the smaller man would return soon. Since the classroom was quiet again, he could hear other students chuckling, and he could also hear them making remarks like 'what a freak' or saying 'weirdo'. Altair was lost, were they all talking about Malik? Why him? was there something wrong with him? well it seemed clear to him, Malik did act strangely just now. Altair was thinking that maybe Malik was a vampire and he didn't seem to have sense that before. He wasn't certain though, he did just wake up after a long slumber, maybe he was getting rusty or something like that. Then again, he could be wrong, how else would Malik be able to survive in light, without any protective clothing on him. Nonetheless, he will have to keep a closer eye on the raven hair man...and also find out why a mere mortal like Malik can appease him so quickly. He turns his attention back at the hooded man again, realizing that he was staring at him as well, but his mouth was in a thin line, not showing any expression. Altair didn't want to get hasty and start causing trouble; he is in a class surrounded by normal people, and he isn't about to blow his cover because of this guy. Perhaps he will have to wait until class is over, so he may have….a 'talk' with him later.

* * *

Malik rushed to the nearest restroom, glad that there was no one in there to see him in panic. He had turned on the one of the sinks, starting to wash his face a couple of times, letting the water cool into his eyes. After he had wet his face with a hand full of water for the last time, he looked up into the old mirror as if to see something strange about his reflection. He was panting in short but heavy breaths, trying to calm himself of these strange images, "what the hell was that? What was I seeing just now?" he spoke to himself, leaning forward to rest his head against the mirror, feeling half exhausted and sick at the same time.

* * *

**Yeah, since I had decided to add Altair's sons into this AU, I thought it would spice things up a bit. I already know how Darim looks like, but I don't really know what Sef looks like...(sigh) oh well, expect to see them again very soon.**

**I have been having a bit of a headache at the time I was working through this chapter...then it gave me an idea to share the pain with Malik since I luvs him soooo much :3 ****this story will get more interesting, just bare with me...please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I was going crazy with this chapter...this one containing more dialogue. I am really killing myself with the whole plot thing, with the whole vampires and stuff like that. I really need a vacation from this...**

**anyway, I had already planned to give each pairing their own chapter, but with the way my story is going, that will have to wait...there is just some serious vampire stuff I wanted to get done, until I get to the next chapter, where the romance will actually begin. I sooooo sorry :( ****blah blah blah, I had tried to give some explainations, and I still have more explaining to do in my future chapters, cuz this one will only confuse you a bit.**

**p.s. if there are any errors, plz do feel free to let me know.**

* * *

"shit…how could I have lost him." Altair muttered under his breath, storming through the hallway. Anyone that stood in his path, quickly rush to the side like scared mice as if he was going to stomp on them. Altair had his hoodie on, shielding his eyes to avoid looking at anyone to avoid any suspicions. After class was over, Altair had the chance to pursue the hooded man, but it was rather unfortunate how fast his target had slipped away from his sight. How could he have disappeared so quickly? Altair made it to an intersection, pausing to look around for any signs of that bastard. As he stands there, more students pass by him, shooting him an odd look as if he were a crazy man, but he ignores them, he only focuses on finding that vampire. Now this only frustrated the golden eyed man even further. Not only does he have to find this guy, but he also needs to find Malik. Since the raven hair came back into class, he hasn't spoken a word to him. Was it something that he said to him? He is pretty sure he hadn't done anything this time.

Altair sighs, digging into his pocket to pull out his schedule to see his next class. It is an English class….well, this is stupid, why would he need to learn English if he already knows the language; he knows plenty of other languages too. He sighs again, already walking to his next destination. As he walks straight towards his classroom, he could hear a small voice call out to him, "Altair!" the tall man turns his head to look at the female.

"Lucy?" he said quietly as she jogs over to his side. "why are you here?"

"I happen to have my next class in this hall." She says, breathing slowly, "I suppose you are going the same way?"

"yeah" Altair responded.

"that's good," they reached a classroom door, not entering just yet. "so…how was your first class?" she asked.

Altair hesitated for a moment, almost thinking about it. "it was….decent." he shrugged.

"really?...how so?" the blonde pressed on.

Altair looked around to make sure no one was watching them, he leaned closer to Lucy to speak to her quietly, "I had sense another vampire when I had arrived to the classroom, and I was right, there is only one student in that class….and he is already aware of my presence." He explained

"he is?...did you manage to speak to him? is he on our side?" she crossed her arms, leaning on the wall.

Altair shook his head lightly, "I'm pretty sure he isn't….I could just sense so much hostility from him; it was quite clear how he kept glaring at me."

Lucy nodded her head, "I see….though, if he is in this school, disguised as a student, there might be others as well."

Altair leaned on shoulder against the wall, "you might be right….well, I could say it wasn't all that bad, Malik was also in the same class with me," he smirked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, pushing herself off the wall, "Malik?"

"yeah, but he didn't stay long in class….he was acting kinda weird, I really don't know-"

"you better not have touched him, Altair…I already warned you before!" she raised her voice at him, pointing an accusing finger at him, acting like an overprotective mother. They were already causing a commotion in the hall, gathering unwanted attention from random students passing by them.

Altair was stunned at her words; he blinked a few times, until his face turned into a scowl, "I didn't do anything, alright." He said in a low harsh voice, "I haven't even touched him this time." Lucy sighed, relaxing a bit, but still had that serious look on her face. "there is something I would like to discuss with you about Malik."

"what is it?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"have you notice anything strange about him….like whenever he was around you? Or perhaps around anyone else?"

"I…I really don't know….people think that he might be kind of….weird as they say, but I truly don't think there is anything wrong with him." she said.

"okay….but then something was happening during class, it seemed like he was having some sort of headache, and it looked like he was in a lot of pain. Do you think that you have witnessed something like that?"

Lucy was silent for a moment to think it over, "yes, I have, actually…he does have it constantly, but he says that it isn't serious, and that it happens all the time….it could happen to anybody, really, even I get painful migraines." She explained, "I don't see the problem here, Altair…..it's not like it means anything, almost like you're saying that he has some kind of special power or something." she started to chuckle.

Altair furrowed his brows at her, "well, maybe he does, that would explain why he is affecting me somehow….it was happening again, I was losing control of myself in class, I could have killed all those students back there, including the teacher…..but, when I saw Malik, it's like some kind of force much stronger than my mind was holding me back." The blonde wanted to speak up, but only closed her mouth to let him continue, "and because of that, it's like it was not even happening."

Lucy sighed, growing a smile on her face, "Altair, I think-" she was interrupted by the second bell.

Altair was startled, cupping his ears to drown out the sound, "that cursed bell." He snarled.

"we'll continue this conversation after class, okay…..wait what lunch period do you have?" The tall man gave the schedule to her; she began to scan it over the time slowly, "well….it seems we have the same lunch together, right after our second class…..so we'll discuss this later." She said, handing the paper back to him. "we should go inside." She gestures her head to the door, already walking in casually. Altair just continued to stare at the door, wondering if he should go in or not, keeping in mind that Malik won't be in the same room as him. He sighed, choosing to follow Lucy into the classroom, and hoping that his hunger doesn't act up again.

* * *

As the bell rings, Malik had to come up with an excuse to skip his second class. He walked through a different hallway as if scanning the area. He stood outside of a specific classroom, knocking lightly, opening the door slowly to peek his head in. He caught the teacher gaze and the whole class attention as he stayed silent, searching the room for someone. "I need to speak to Shaun Hastings." He said, the teacher nodded his head, gesturing toward the Brit sitting quietly. Shaun stood up and followed after Malik, closing the door behind them.

The red head sighed, "how's it going, Mal? You've been doing okay?" he crosses his arms, giving a cheerful grin.

"yeah….good." the raven hair lied, shifting on one foot to the other.

Shaun glared at him, with his glasses sliding down his nose, observing his body language. "you don't seem 'good' to me, mate." He chuckled lightly, "is…something wrong?"

Malik leaned his back against the wall, sighing deeply as he stares at the Brit, "I…I just had another vision, is all."

The Brit shook his head lightly, smiling to the darker man, "okay….so what kind of final destination crap did you foresee this time?"

"this isn't a fucking joke, Shaun" Malik hissed, narrowing his eyes at the Brit.

Shaun sighed, "I know it isn't," his tone seemed to be serious this time. "what exactly did you see?"

Malik hesitates, biting his lower lip as he tries to collect his thoughts. He's had visions his whole life, ever since he was a little boy, always predicting the future or distant future, seeing bad things happen to people around him or even to himself, and he can't be able to control these visions, only act upon them, sometimes it could happen in real life or they don't, which only start to make him grieve even more. The worst part about it though, is when his visions fail to warn him of any danger. That's how he lost his little brother. There was no convincing anyone about his gift, no one truly believed him, not even his parents did; the only person that did take the time to perceive his strange behavior was his close friend Shaun, he was the smartest person Malik did know, and even if he didn't bother to tell the Brit, he would have found out eventually. "it was not some natural disaster this time…it was something else. Something very bizarre." He turned his gaze to the floor, staring at nothing.

"well…what is it?" Shaun asked impatiently.

The raven hair looked up at him cautiously, "promise me you won't laugh."

Shaun raised an eyebrow at the slightly smaller man, "okay, I promise I won't shed a giggle whatsoever." He said, hoping not to find anything that Malik is about to reveal hilarious.

"um….well….do you think that…vampires exist?" Malik continued to gaze at his friend, who seemed to have a blank expression. "Shaun?"

Shaun was puzzled, unable to utter a word to the other. His eyes widen at that question, 'shit….well, this isn't good,' he thought to himself, still staring at the darker man as if he said the most outrageous thing ever…..well…he just did. Shaun has never told Malik this, but he did know that vampires actually exist, and he knows about Lucy being a vampire…..and of course Rebecca knew as well, even when she found out she continues to date Lucy. It wasn't long until Shaun found out the truth; those bitches weren't really good at keeping secrets from him, he had to admit, he really was persistent with them. "uh…I..I will be honest to you, Malik, but I find your question to be very unlikely." He said simply.

Malik pouted, looking away from his friend, "well, atleast you didn't laugh." He muttered, digging his hands into his pockets. "but…still….there has to be some kind of meaning behind it."

"look Malik, I know that your visions are usually supposed to be serious and all, but…come on, vampires?...really?" Shaun gave him a critical look, knowing that he is only denying what is actually true. "I believe that your predictions are playing tricks on you, mate." He added, giving a small smile.

"I guess your right….I have been seeing a lot of strange things lately." He said, staring at the palm of his hands, as if searching for an answer. "but…besides my visions, I have another problem to deal with."

Shaun raised a brow at him, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"do you remember what I was telling you about over the phone last night?" Malik looked away from him, staring at the floor, his face flushed.

"um…yeah, you were going on about some perv coming on to you, why would you be asking-" Shaun had to pause, seeing the darker man's face go beat red. "Oh. My. God….did you see him again?" a playful smirk on his face.

Malik furrowed his brows, looking up at the Brit, who seemed to find this quite amusing. "even worse, that bastard is now in my class." He explained, growing very annoyed of having to bring Altair into the conversation.

"un-fucking-believable!" Shaun snorted, earning a glare from the raven hair, "it looks like you have a stalker after you." He half laughed, holding his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile.

Malik stood up straight, "oh, thank you, it's so nice to know that my best friend is concerned about me." He said sarcastically. "I am already having a crappier day than usual….like my visions were the only thing to worry about, now I have to deal with this creep in my class." He added bitterly.

Shaun looked away from him, "well, that makes two of us." he said in an inaudible voice, but it didn't pass Malik.

"what did you say?" Malik raises an eyebrow at the Brit, "did something happen in class?"

"um….well…I just got in trouble with the teacher, that's all." He shrugged, "I got in a small argument with some new kid….bloody American, thinks he can just take whatever he wants. I really hated the way he was just mocking me, and looking at me….and….the way he would quirk a smile, I swear that wanker needs to know his place! " He crossed his arms, showing much dislike for this new guy.

Malik stared at him with an incredulous look, then he began to smirk, "Shaun, if I didn't know any better, I think that you have a secret crush on him." he jokes.

That immediately made the Brit go silent, he blinked dumbly for a few seconds, "what the hell are you blabbering on about this time?...your beginning to act crazy, Al-Sayf…..really now, every time you open your mouth, I feel like you're going to say the strangest things!...I just don't like that wanker, alright." He stated.

Now this only made Malik curious, "Shaun…..do you have a thing for this guy?" he asked, smirking at him.

Shaun blushed furiously, "what?...No! I don't, why do you have to come up with this bullshit, I already told you how much he irritates me, I mean he is so-"

"Shaun! We have spent our whole lives together since 3rd grade; you think that I don't know you too well?" he narrowed his eyes at the red head, "first off: you are gay, and second, the only reason you keep ranting too much about someone is because you either envy them with a passion and too afraid to admit it or…you have feelings for them." Malik grew a sly smile at the Brit, making him blush even further. "so…which is it, Shaun?...why is it that this guy bugs you so much?"

Shaun opened his mouth to speak, but stayed silent, since he couldn't think of any kind of remark to say to the other. He takes a deep breath, "I really don't have time for this, Al-Sayf." He stated, pointing a finger at the darker man, as he started to frown. "I have to get back to class, we'll talk later at lunch." He opened the door, getting back into the classroom; Malik wanted to say something but the Brit already closed the door on him.

Malik stayed outside for a minute, hoping that Shaun would come back and talk to him. He really couldn't get over the main topic of their conversation, seeing these bizarre images of….should he say it, vampires! Flashing through his eyes like a scene of a horror movie and like it's supposed to mean something. Speaking of which, his head was pounding again. He held his head with his hands again, in attempt to make the pain stop, but he knows that won't help him. What was he seeing this time? As his whole vision goes white, he could only muster out a few clear images happening quickly before his eyes. _He could see a…big church, what he could tell by looking at the stone structure, it looked like a church, stained glass windows completely shattered, and the sky was pitch black with puffy looking dark clouds looming over the cathedral. Another image was stinging into his mind; there was an open field, completely deserted. He could see a large wooden cross, actually a bunch of them scattered everywhere, with….people? A lot of people nailed to the wooden crosses, all of them were bleeding to death, screaming in agony. And some of them already dead. _What the hell is this? Why is he seeing this?

Malik gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his visions. He turned around to see the two people he quickly recognized. The male had long medium hair, and a small scruffy beard. The Female had long blonde hair, her face pale with bright colorful makeup, especially the red lipstick. They are the Borgia's kids, they are well known throughout the school, and they seem to be patrolling the hallways, wearing the hall monitor's sash around their torsos. "why are you just standing still in this hallway?" Cesare questioned, glaring at the shorter man. Malik was stunned, eyes widening at the two, unable to speak. "well!...what is your excuse?" he asked getting impatient.

"I….I-I was feeling ill, and I just needed to get some air." Malik replied.

"it looks like you are feeling better now, correct." Lucrezia said, sounding more of a statement than a question, but Malik still nodded "perhaps you would like for us to escort you back then."

"no, no I was just on my way back, but thank you." He lied, walking passed them quickly.

Cesare and Lucrezia stared as he walked away, his back shrinking in their sight. "he was rather odd." Lucrezia said, hooking her hands onto her brother's shoulder.

"yes he is" Cesare agreed, grabbing his sister by the waist, his lips curling into a smirk.

* * *

"Darim…" a voice called out to him. He stood in the middle of the teacher's lounge room, his hood still covering his eyes, avoiding the eyes of his parents.

The young hooded man stared up at the female sitting on the armchair of the comfortable sofa, while her hand sliding smoothly on the shoulder of a tall man, with scars on his bald head, sitting in the center of the sofa. He gave him a stern look, almost fazing him, "you have some news for me, yes?" his voice low, with much venom behind it.

"yes father" Darim said, shifting where he stood, "I have encountered a student in my classroom, a new student, I certainly have not seen him around in school before…..He is also a vampire." He said, sounding tense.

The Bald man laughed, "now, why would this concern me?"

"didn't you hear me? we have an enemy on our territory, he noticed me the second he walked through the door, and he might have already discovered others too. I fear that he could start causing trouble with me or some other student. He might not be an ally to us…I mean, what if he is a threat-"

The bald man held his hand up, stopping the boy from continuing, "so what….if he is new here we might as well welcome him with open arms. It'd be wise to befriend him, and make use of him as one of our assets, no?" He grinned, leaning back into the comfortable seat. "but…if he chooses not the join us, then so be it, let him do as he pleases. So long as he doesn't get in our way, there won't be any trouble."

"but there is something else…" Darim added, speaking softly. "this man….he looked almost similar to Sef." He saw how quiet they were, both looking at each other with uncertainty.

The older man glared at him with fierce looking eyes, almost gritting his teeth, "just out of curiosity….what is this man's name?"

Darim was feeling confused, "ibn La'Ahad" he looked at his parent's reaction, the other two had a shocked expression on their faces, looking wide eyed at the young man. "is….something wrong?"

"no, no of course not." His mother said, forcing a smile to him. At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door; they turned their attention as the door opens, a large, older man walked in with both Mr. Da Vinci and Ms. Sforza. "Ah, how nice that your all here." She looked at her son, still keeping that fake smile on her face, "Darim, you may leave us now. Go back to your class." She said calmly.

"but I-" He starts.

"Darim!...be gone." He half shouted, demanding that he leaves now. The boy hesitates for a moment until he nods his head and leaves through the door the others came in through. He turned his attention back at the newcomers. "please, do take a seat." He gestures to a couch across from where he sat. He locks his eyes on them as they all sat down slowly, trying their best to get comfortable. "now that we are settled in, let's discuss our little dilemma." He gave a stern look at the three, almost accusing. "as we all know, we have been getting many transferred students over the past month, some that is our kind, are here to join with us. And as they are roaming freely around this school, they go around preying on mortals, but they take it too far by killing them. We have already found a few dead just miles away from the campus." He explained, growing a scowl on his face. "how are we to avoid any suspicion if they are not supervised!" he yelled, making them flinch. "those fools…..they can go ahead and feast on anyone they choose, but anyone within this school should remain unharmed, that is what we had planned. We are already gathering unwanted attention from those fucking mortal lovers." The bald man looked at Mr. Da Vinci, who was growing tense. He smirked, "I do apologize, Leonardo, I was losing my temper there for a second. You of course, are very valuable to us."

"that's okay, Robert, really…please continue." Leonardo said, showing a small smile. He still felt nervous, since he is the only non-vampire in this room right now. It would terrify him all the time when he was surrounded by them, but this was something that he had gotten used to already, especially since his good friend Caterina, is there to make him feel a bit comfortable…..she is the only vampire who is willing to keep him safe from the others, if Robert was to change his mind and no longer needed him, which he highly doubts he would.

The tall man continued to gaze at the blonde, shifting his eyes to the large man sitting on the other side of the couch. "I usually never care for this, but our students need to learn to control their behavior when they are to share the same school with humans. We cannot afford to have the media come here again and start asking too much questions, like they did about the ones already found dead. Do you understand, Rodrigo?" he gave a stern look at him.

"yes, we are taking care of it already….so there is no need to worry." He said, giving a reassuring look. "we shall deal with the new arrivals soon enough."

"speaking of which…" the woman sitting on the armchair made a sly smirk. "our son had told us that there is a new student, a vampire, in his first classroom, claiming that he may not be on our side. It is important that we keep a closer eye on him."

"and what makes him so special?" Caterina asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "he is just another one of these bloodsuckers, even if he isn't with us, why would we need to watch out for him mostly?"

Robert glared at her coldly, but she was unfazed by his stare, "because, Darim also mentioned that the student's name is ibn La'Ahad."

Rodrigo laughed, a slight wheeze could be heard, "so?"

The bald man just narrowed his gaze at the larger man, "let me ask you something then….have you heard of the infamous vampire? The very first day walker to have ever existed over many centuries?"

"besides Darim and Sef? I don't think I have….what are you implying? That this student may be the same one in your son's classroom?"

"perhaps…or he is a relative."

"it could just be coincidence that he has the same last name as the man you speak of, I say just ignore him." Caterina cut in, earning a scowl from the young woman across.

"maybe so, but we rather not take that risk….if Altair ibn La'Ahad has returned, and is also portraying himself as a student here, then we will have to keep him under surveillance for now on." Robert said quietly, "that goes for any other student that is new to this school; they might be under cover as well, tagging alongside with him."

Leonardo raised his hand up, like a silent child would to get the teacher's attention, "um….actually, I did get a new student in my class earlier. Mr. Auditore is a very nice young man, also very shy; but the way he refused to remove his hood during class, due to the lighting in the classroom, I had assumed that he is a vampire."

"Auditore?" Robert started, "is it possible that the Auditore family is here?...then they might be aware of us already….this isn't good." He whispered to himself, furrowing his brows in irritation. Robert gazed at Leonardo, "I will allow you to watch over him, Leonard. I do not want him to be walking around this school freely. If he were to know of our little organization in this school, then there is no doubt that Giovanni will know about us."

"I….I understand, but…there won't be any harm to these new students, right?" he asked, sounding concerned. "I mean, they are just kids."

"these 'kids' happen to be our enemy, Leo. They can be dangerous to our cause." Caterina said sternly, narrowing her gaze at the blonde.

Robert made a devilish smile, "don't worry, my dear friend. I assure you that I will not bring any harm to him, or any other student….you have my word." Leonardo still wasn't convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. He knew Robert De Sable too well, this man was all about deception, and trusting him was the last thing he would want to do, if he had a choice. "you are all dismissed." He waves them off, leaning back into his chair, watching them leave.

"what now?" his lover asked, he stared directly into her blue eyes, smirking at her. "what are we to do about this ibn La'Ahad kid?"

"we won't have to do anything, Maria. We shall see if this man is who we expect him to be, and if so, then we have the advantage to destroy him very slowly; he doesn't even realize that we are aware of his presence. I have waited a long time for this….revenge will be so very sweet." He said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I told you he would be back." Maria added, a menacing grin forming on her lips.

"yes…..except things are different now." He said, "this time he is in our territory, and he won't be killing me so easily."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for update. To be honest I kinda thought of spliting this into two chapters instead of one...Anyway, this one is longer and I do hate making long chapters...It's like the longer the chapter the less creative I become with words. I must thank my good friend 'Moonfoxgazer' for being much support for me...he/she is motivating me to continue on quickly with this story. And loving it 3**

**Plz Read: Just so you all know, I tried to do a thing with perspectives in this chapter. Just so ur not getting confused with it. Probably be the first and last time I do this...so sorry.**

* * *

Ezio was surprised, to say the least. Sef turned out to be a very pleasant young man. They seemed to get along quite well in their first class, merely chatting about unimportant things, (vampire related) in their classroom, only to get scolded by their art teacher. Which Ezio didn't mind, he liked it when Mr. Da Vinci talked to him….he really looked cute when he was angry. Ezio also had his second class with Sef, giving them more time to chat with each other. Though, it was difficult for the two, every time they try to whisper something to the other, they would get a warning glare from the teacher, and they would get in trouble if they spoke one more time. After class, Ezio was relieved that he was free from that classroom. But he only felt disappointed that he will be returning to that classroom again, and the rest of the semester. Though, it wasn't all that bad; at least he will get to see Mr. Da Vinci more….hopefully. Ezio walked with Sef down a hallway very slowly, discussing of their next class. He found out that Sef had the same lunch period as him, but sadly he says he doesn't go out for lunch. "Hey Sef, how would you like to join me for lunch?" Ezio gave a friendly smile to him. Sef's face was tinted with a small blush, not expecting him to ask something like that.

"I…um…" He suddenly frowned, looking away from the Italian.

Ezio made the same expression, his being slightly confused. "Is…something wrong? It is fine if you don't want to-"

"No!" Sef half shouted, trying not to make it sound like he was rejecting the offer. "It's….just that I….nobody had ever asked me to hang out with them before." He said, hands in his pockets, his blush spreading across his face.

Ezio raised a brow, "That's funny. During class, you said that you had many friends." He stated.

"I do….I just…I meant I don't have any friends in this school." He stated, giving a small smile. "The only person I would consider a friend in school would be my older brother…..we don't have classes together, but we do have the same lunch." Sef stared down at his worn out white sneakers, his smile faltering. During two years in high school, Sef and Darim have been to themselves, never wanting to have any company from mortals. Few times in their lunch period, Darim would scare off anyone that came up to him or his brother. It isn't fair for Sef when he wants to be friendly; Darim is always nearby to screw it up for him. It's not that he likes to hurt his brother's feelings; it's just that he wants to make it clear to him that vampires and humans don't mix. It's kind of the same way with their father.

The Italian stared at the younger man with an incredulous look. In a way it does make sense; he is a vampire just like Ezio and the others. You pretty much have to avoid anyone that wasn't a bloodsucker, regardless if you wanted to have friends. "Well….that is about to change." Ezio said, resting a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "You will be hanging out with me and my friends for now on."

Sef looked at him, a brightened expression and a huge grin on his face. "Really?...that is….I…this is great!" he said happily, "Uh…I mean, it is quite rare for me to have anyone as a friend..." he said, looking down shyly again.

"Well, that is no longer a problem….besides; it would be nice for us to make a new ally in this school." Ezio continued to grin at him. "And perhaps your brother would join us for lunch too."

Sef quickly frowned as he was reminded about that, staring blankly at the Italian. "Um…I-I don't think he would like that….he is….he's not very friendly with anyone, especially if you were a vampire. He treats everyone as an enemy. And like I said before, the only person he doesn't mind having around is me."

Ezio snorted, "You would think that living over hundreds of years, he would have learned some people skills already."

Sef nodded his head in agreement, "Yes well….he is quite difficult, and I even tried to enlighten him about that at times…..but he is only like that because he gets it from our father."

Ezio lifted an eyebrow, "He must be the easily influenced type then…" Sef just shrugged, only nodding his head slightly. The Italian quickly remembered a thought from earlier. He knows it would be wrong to accuse Sef of being related to De Sable, who is their main threat in this city, but he really is curious. This would be the best opportunity to ask then. "Hey Sef, may I ask you something?"

"Sef!" a voice was heard behind Ezio. The Italian turned to look at a hooded man, leaning casually against the wall. Even though he had his face hidden behind his hood, Ezio could tell that he was glaring right at him. "Let's go." He said his voice calm, yet stern.

"A-alright, brother" he walked slowly passed Ezio, biting his lower lip. "I'll see you later, Ezio"

Ezio wanted to say something but couldn't, he just stood there watching Sef get tugged by the arm, both of them going around the corner of the hallway. When both of them were out of sight, Ezio suddenly felt a light smack on the back of his head. "Hey!" he tried to adjust his hood, looking up to see Altair now standing in front of him, with Lucy standing beside him. "Altair?...why did you do that?"

"Because, you're just standing there, idiot." He said simply, his lips curving into a playful smile.

"You're an idiot." Lucy snarls, her hands on her hips.

"And you're a bitch." Altair added.

Ezio started to laugh, quickly silencing himself to avoid getting a glare from Lucy. "So….where were you guys heading to?"

"We were going to the cafeteria. You'll be joining us right?" Lucy smiled.

"uh….yeah. I was just hoping that you would lead the way." He said, deciding to completely forget about the brothers. But he is sure to talk with his friends about them later.

"Sure, follow me boys." She led the way, the other two tailing behind her.

They later found the cafeteria, fortunate to find Desmond there already eating his lunch at an empty small table. Lucy had them waiting in a line to grab their food, which Altair found quite irritable that he has to watch other people take their time to be picky in what they want. Altair really wasn't the patient type. They finally got their food trays, sitting at the reserved table that Desmond was. Desmond was silent, watching Altair and Ezio just stare at their food, as if it was moving or something. "What's wrong? Aren't you guys going to eat?"

Ezio began to pick at his food with his plastic fork, wondering if this chicken was supposed to be green. "I don't think I want to." He mumbled.

"Come on you guys. You need to eat." Lucy said, pushing their trays closer to them.

Altair pushed his tray away, "You actually expect us to eat this….this….garbage!" He said, showing much disgust. "Is this what humans eat in this modern world?"

"Only in school" Desmond stated, "I wonder how he would react to airplane food?"

Altair blinked dumbly at him, "Air-what?"

"Never mind…"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Just trust us….this is at least something for you to chow down on, and you wouldn't want to regret it later when you are starving….Altair." She glared at him sternly. Since what had happened earlier, she had every right to glare.

Ezio decided to bring up an abrupt question, "Hey, Altair….I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Altair looked down at his so-called lunch.

"What exactly did you mean last night? About the whole sunlight thing?" Altair looked up at him, only giving a cold stare. "You said that even though you are immune to sunlight, you still feel pain. What was that supposed to mean?"

Altair notice that Lucy and Desmond were staring at him too. They were just as curious as well. He looked back at Ezio, "Nothing, it's just….it's hard to explain. I know I hadn't gotten into the details before, but….it didn't seem important at the moment."

"It is important to us, Altair. Remember that you will be sharing your blood with us eventually." Lucy cut in, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Yes, I know." Altair snapped, making the same facial expression, "And I already told you that being exposed to sunlight still burns me."

"How?" Desmond asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Like I said, it is hard to explain…..I have spent all my life trying to understand, but it never became clear to me. It is just similar to everyone else when they become exposed to light, it just hurts…it hurts a lot. It feels as though my skin is catching on fire, almost like I am burning physically in the light. But….I have learned to get used to it over time." He clutched his sleeved arms tightly, looking up at the blonde, "Are you sure you really want this?"

He could practically here Lucy gulping, looking more pale, and stiff looking. She looked down at her own food, finally digging her fork into it, "O-of course this is what we all want."

Altair cocked his head to the side, realizing how frightened she actually is about this, maybe because she is a fledgling and doesn't understand the pain vampires go through yet. Is she that afraid? It makes him wonder if William would want to live like this for the rest of eternity, and learn to deal with this kind of pain during the day…if only he knew….if they succeed to manipulate his blood that is.

"Now, I would like to ask you something?"

Lucy sighed deeply, "Well….what?"

"You guys seemed to have known how to find my resting place…..how were you able to find me?"

"Well, William had given Lucy the objective to locate your tomb in a cemetery he found many years ago, and she did." Desmond explained. "So, she had to move to this city, just to keep you under surveillance…..and wait a year before waking you up."

"Whoa, whoa, wait…..you waited an entire year just to awaken me." Altair raised a brow at the blonde, who had her hand up to her mouth to hide her obvious giggling.

"I needed to wait until Bill gave me confirmation to do so…..and when he did, I asked the boys go and dig you up." She chuckles, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

Altair furrowed his brows, "And another thing….you and William know that it is risky for me to be surrounded by other people, yet you brought me here? Mind explaining."

Lucy smiled, "Well….we trust you enough to walk among these mortals, like you wish to do so freely, remember?...what happened during your first class was just luck. We know that you are fully capable of controlling yourself."

"Yes, but why bring me here? Robert De Sable is somewhere out in this city, and you waste my time bringing me to this school?" Altair looked at her confused.

"It was best to just start you off here." Lucy said simply.

Altair scowled at her, wanting to make a remark when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He looked up at a man, dark skin, short curly black hair, small beard around his jaw, small piercings on his left eyebrow; he was also wearing a grey hoodie, with baggy pants below the waist, small chains sticking out from the pockets, and his shoes had a goofy color and didn't match with his attire. This man had a serious look in his brown eyes, which made Altair stand up from his seat, his eyes suddenly turning red once again. He could hear Lucy's voice call out to him, but he only ignores her completely. Then this stranger was holding his hands up defensively, showing a huge grin on his face. "Whoa, hold on buddy. I'm not here to cause any trouble." Altair blinked a few times, noticing to other extending his hand to him, "Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Abbas." Altair felt annoyed at this guy's presence. He knows that this man is a vampire, his scent can easily give him away, and just listening to the sound of his voice, he doesn't sound very civil, yet he is being friendly to him? Still, he isn't going to drop his guard for a second. "Come on, relax. We are all friends here, aren't we?" Abbas gave a short pat on the other's shoulder only to get his hand swatted away. "What is wrong?" he asked, smirking like the devil.

"Altair, stop!" Lucy nearly shouted.

Altair turned around to look at the blonde, "Why?...he is an enemy."

"He is just a student." She stated.

"He is a vampire, Lucy." Altair countered, turning his attention back at the stranger.

This only amused Abbas even further, "Ah yes, indeed I am….but I am aware about you being one as well. You and your fledglings." He gave a low chuckle.

"Hey, I am not a fledgling." Ezio stated across the table, but Abbas only ignored him.

Abbas snorted, his eyes darting around the table, getting a good look of the group. Two other students came up from behind Abbas, most likely friends of his. Both wearing clothing similar to Abbas'; they both had a sly smile on their lips. "So what….you know what we are, and we know what you are. This doesn't mean we have to hate each other. We are all the same, but with different motives." He motioned for his friends to occupy the empty seats, ones closest to Desmond and one where Ezio is. Altair's glare softened, sitting down slowly into his seat; Abbas taking the seat across from him. "You and your friends are new to this school, correct?"

"And what if we are?" Altair growled, arms crossed, still keeping his glare on the newcomer.

"Come on now….I have said before that I am not here to cause you any trouble." He said with a wide grin, one Altair certainly did not trust. "Instead, I am here to help you out. Since you are new to this school, this would be a nice opportunity for all of us to get acquainted. And I believe you and your friends will need us to give you some guidance. You will need it when you come across others lurking around here."

* * *

"Come on, Malik. Are you going to tell me about your other vision or not?" Shaun continued to bother him with what seemed like the 8th time he asked that question when they were pacing through the hallway, growing more impatient with the darker man's silence.

"Not yet" Malik gave an annoyed sigh, "I will tell you over lunch, now hurry up." He began to walk faster, leaving his close friend behind.

"Malik, wait up will ya!" The Brit started to jog after him, following him to the cafeteria. They had reached the cafeteria, quickly getting in line, grabbing their food trays and finding an empty table to sit at. "This cafeteria food is god awful….I mean really, who would want to eat this shit anyways." Malik started to chuckle at his friend complaining since they entered the line to get their lunch. "Now….would you mind telling me what's up." He demanded, resting his arms on the table.

Malik didn't look at him. He felt too upset to even speak, remembering what he saw just a while ago, right when Shaun went back into his class; those horrific images that were flashing through his eyes. He certainly didn't know what to make of it this time; he just knows that there is a possibility it could happen….but why was it happening? He could say that it was just as weird as the vampire vision he had during his first class. "My visions are showing me…..images of people getting crucified." He said quietly, still not looking up at the Brit.

"Odd….first vampires, and now crucifixes?" Shaun raised a brow at him, twirling his fork into his plate of dry spaghetti. "This is slowly turning into some kind of horror movie, isn't it?" He takes a bite from his fork, waiting for Malik to respond to him but he only stayed silent. "Look Malik….this is….probably nothing. Maybe what you're seeing today is just…..well, how do I put this….a total mind fuck."

Malik narrowed his gaze at the Brit. "What are you talking about?...Shaun this is the first time I ever see something like this in my visions besides mishaps or disasters. You would just assume that this means nothing!" He raised his voice, making the British man sit up straight.

"Malik, you know you are worrying over nothing. Vampires aren't real, and no one will be crucified, because that would be illegal and immoral." He stated, the tone of his voice was serious. He realizes that he is just contradicting his words. Except for the crucifix part, he knows that vampires are real. He knows that they could possibly be surrounded by vampires pretending to be students right now. The only thing was, he really couldn't tell the difference. It turns out vampires aren't as pale as he had thought. He only assumed so because he knew that Lucy was one….speaking of which, she usually comes around to sit with them every time they decide to have lunch together. Where was she?

Malik felt a sudden impact hitting the back of his head. He winced, his right hand reaching up to massage his head, looking down at what landed in front of him on his food tray was an empty plastic water bottle. He spun his head around seeing a group of tough looking students snickering quietly, but they were making themselves obvious, trying to impress some pretty women at their table. One of them must have been a football player, judging by the distance from their table to his; that was a pretty good shot. Malik scowled, "dumb jocks."

Shaun glared at the group, "Bloody assholes…..I think I should teach them a lesson." He almost got out of his seat, but the darker man just grabbed his wrist, stopping the man.

"No. Shaun, you can't keep protecting me like this, it will only make matters worse, trust me. Besides, I can take care of myself." Malik said calmly.

"Well, somebody has to, Mal. Geez, you might as well get yourself a body guard, if you're going to let people push you around and make you feel insecure!" He spat.

"I am not insecure!" Malik growled, furrowing his brows even further.

"With those scars on your wrist….I beg to differ." Shaun had a mocking smile plastered on his face. This only irritated the raven hair even more.

"Fuck off, Shaun." Malik grumbled, tugging on his sweatband around his left wrist.

Shaun opened his mouth to speak again, but heard a little commotion coming from his right. He looked over at a table, watching two men arguing about something and…..was that Lucy trying to cut in? There was something else Shaun took notice of. He quickly recognized a guy sitting with Lucy. It was that guy he almost got in a fight with in his classroom. Why was she hanging out with this guy? In fact, he has never seen Lucy hang with anyone but him and Malik during their lunch time. "Oh no…"

Malik stared confused at him, "What?"

Shaun slowly pointed in the direction he was looking at. Malik turned his head to where Shaun was looking. "That guy next to Lucy….is the one I fought with earlier."

"You mean….he is the one you have a crush on?" Malik raised a brow, smirking a little.

"Uh….no" Shaun said hesitantly, glaring at the darker man, "Why do you keep assuming that?"

Malik observed the group closely, now that they all are seated. He realized what Shaun said was true. He had recognized that guy before; he caught a glimpse of him and another guy with Lucy at her apartment. He also saw that Altair was there; he was just sitting there, looking unamused. Malik absently blushed at the sight of the other man, "He has this lunch period too…." Malik said to no one in particular, almost gritting his teeth. Then he completely froze when Altair was slowly looking in his direction. He glanced once, but turned his head fully, realizing that Malik was staring at him from another table. Malik's blush increased, cursing himself silently; he quickly looked away in attempt of not being notice….which was too late already.

* * *

Altair didn't like the idea of sharing a table with these strangers. He could only get used to hanging with Ezio, Desmond and Lucy, but these guys, he knew for sure they meant trouble. They are vampires; of course he doesn't like to be well acquainted with them so easily. Or anyone for that matter. He sighed, watching Abbas make some obscene joke, making his two friends laugh loudly. Altair propped his head up on one hand, looking across at Lucy. She seemed to be forcing a smile to them, as if trying hard not to look rude. She looked like she was just as uncomfortable as Altair was; who could blame them when a man like Abbas and his gang were hanging around with them. Altair decided to ignore their rambling, and divert his attention somewhere else. He looked over at his left, past a few tables away, quickly catching a glimpse of a familiar face. His head snapped in that direction, seeing those lovely eyes look back at him. Malik was sitting with some red haired guy, both looking at his table. Altair doesn't know if he should be relieved or find it unfortunate to see Malik here. Since what had happened in the first class. Malik obviously wasn't happy to see him here as well. He quickly turned away, almost as if he was trying not to be noticed, but failing terribly. Altair frowned at this, wondering why Malik is suddenly acting this way. He thought that they both were friends now. He realizes that it was best to just let it go; besides, Lucy will only bitch at him if he bothered Malik again. "Does something interest you?"

Altair was startled out of his thoughts, looking at Abbas grinning, looking in the same direction as him. He didn't even know how long he was staring at Malik, "N-no….I was just…bored." Altair came up with a simple reply.

Abbas started to smirk, "Really? It seemed like you were enjoying the view over there," He nods his head, gesturing at the table Altair was looking at. "It looks like you have your eyes set on someone….so, which one is it? The dorky red haired guy or the darker skinned weirdo?" Altair began to glare at the man, nearly clenching his teeth; not liking the words Abbas was describing Malik and his friend. "Which one makes your mouth water?" his voice was low and snake like.

Altair gave him a deadpanned look, "Neither….I was just looking." He really didn't like where this was going, and he certainly didn't like seeing that intent look in Abbas's eyes. Besides, it was none of his concern.

"What?...come on, I saw the look you were giving them. You want to have a taste from them, I just know it!" He chuckled. Altair decided to ignore him; he looked away, not wanting to meet those eyes that can trigger his anger. "I have to say, you have good taste. They both have a very divine scent…..I would like to sink my teeth into the tan one. I bet he is tasty-"

Altair pounded a fist onto the table, shaking it slightly, startling the others. "Just shut it already. I have no interest in snacking on anyone." He stated, his voice was deep and raspy. Abbas started to scrutinize his face, not at all pleased with his attitude.

"What is your problem?" Abbas asked.

"I am sorry to say, but we don't harm mortals." Lucy answered from the other side of the seat. "It is not our way."

"Really?" Abbas gave a playful grin, to the blonde. He glanced at Altair with a huge smirk on his face, "But I just wonder why you were staring at those students for." Altair was already getting a glare from Lucy, wondering what Abbas was meaning about that.

"There….good friends of mine." Altair said, feeling tensed under everyone's stare.

"They are? Well this is interesting…." He stood up from his seat, his comrades following suit.

"Where are you going?" Altair asked, standing up quickly.

Abbas turned around to face him, "Relax, Altair…..we are just going to have a talk with your friends. We'll be back." He began walking away before Altair could protest.

"Why are they leaving?" Lucy had a concerned look, still not aware of what was happening. Altair stayed quiet, feeling panic rise up in his thoughts of what would happen.

* * *

Malik felt uncomfortable, knowing that a man that he despises, has the same lunch period as him. It was unnerving to be here and it just pissed him off even further now that the other knows that he is here. But instead of Altair coming over to confront him, his creepy friends approached them, all of them with a vicious smile on their faces. Certainly he is familiar with Abbas and his crew. This man had a reputation for being a bully to others, but only to those he thinks of as a challenge to him. Malik already knows not to mess with this guy, because of the rumors he hears about other people getting the shit beat out of them for actually going up against him. It would be best not to speak to him unless spoken to. "Hello boys….a pleasure meeting you here." Abbas said, a sly smile gracing his lips. Malik really wanted to smack that look off his face.

"Hey.…Abbas? Is there a problem?" Malik asked, raising a curious brow at him.

"A problem?...no, no I wouldn't say there was a problem."

Shaun gave him a quizzical look, expecting him to say something else, but the man stayed silent for a minute. It was like the three of them were observing the two as if they were meat in a market. The Brit couldn't take the silence any longer, "If you want us to move from this table, we will move. Let's go Malik." He tried to stand up, but felt a strong hand grip his shoulder pushing him back down into his seat harshly. He grunted, looking up at the man that held him down, who took a seat next to him. Another guy occupied the seat next to Malik. The darker man was now beyond uncomfortable, clueless as to what these ruffians want.

"There is no need for that. I just thought that we would get to know you two better….I heard that you two are dear friends of Altair." Abbas gave a friendly smile, but Shaun wasn't buying the nice guy act.

"Who?...We don't know what you're talking about, mate," The Brit spat, "Can't you just bugger off and leave us alone." A sudden kick to his leg made him shut his mouth. He glared at Malik, only receiving the same expression.

"I apologize, Abbas, but…..we really don't know anything about Altair, except for the fact that he is new to this school." Malik said in a polite voice as possible. Shaun raised a brow at him, then turned his gaze back at Abbas. "I have barely met the guy…..So, technically….we're not friends."

"Ah, but Altair seems to think otherwise." Abbas sat on the edge of the table, looming over the raven hair. "It was quite obvious that he _likes_ you….yet, you say that you're not in any way friends with him? That brings me back to wondering, why he was staring at you before." Malik suddenly felt warm in the face, as he thought about this as well. Did Altair have some kind of feelings for him? Does that explain what occurred yesterday night? He didn't know…..He felt half annoyed and confused at the thought of it. If it turns out that Altair is actually attracted to him, then he will only be disappointed. Malik isn't gay….or at least he thinks he isn't, with the way he's been acting toward the other man, and trying to keep a distance from him. He felt weird about it, but he isn't a homophobe.

"What? You think there is something going on between us?" Malik did his best at hiding the nervousness out of his voice.

"I believe that there is a lot more going on….if you know what I mean." Abbas had a smug expression on his face.

Malik narrowed his eyes, getting annoyed of this man's assumption, "This isn't any of your business-Ouch!" Malik yelped, feeling a kick to his shin. He glared at the Brit, who was giving him a warning in his eyes not to push it.

"Oh, you are right. It really isn't any business of mine." Abbas admitted, pushing himself off the table to lean on his elbows, as he gets a better view of the two. "It would not be right for me to get between you two anyways." Malik blushed fiercely at that comment, getting more embarrassed as Abbas gave a light chuckle, his pal's laughing along with him. "Alright…" He began, " I think that is enough teasing for now. Perhaps we may discuss about other things…" He reached for the bottle of powerade on Shaun's tray, which hasn't been opened yet.

Shaun scowled as the other man took a sip of his drink, "Excuse me! But that's mine." Malik knew that Shaun hated when people took things away from him, but now really wasn't the time to bitch about it. He could end up starting an argument at first until things start to get….ugly.

"Now aren't you just rude." The guy sitting next to Shaun remarked, his hand still gripping the Brit's shoulder.

Abbas snorted, "Have you not heard about 'sharing is caring'?"

"I. Don't. Share!" Shaun stated clearly, only to be ignored by the tall man as he chugs down the drink. The red head focuses his eyes on the bottle being halfway drained. The next thing that happened, the bottle in Abbas's hand bursts. It just exploded like a balloon. The drink went splashing over his clothing and the table. Malik stood up in time to avoid getting any of the drink on himself, as it drips over the table to the floor. He looked over at Shaun as if he was giving an accusing stare.

* * *

"What is he saying to them?" Lucy asks as she sees Abbas sitting on the edge of the table, talking with Malik about something.

"Hopefully it is nothing." Ezio replied.

Desmond didn't really show much concern when he saw Shaun over there. He knows that guy wouldn't allow himself to be a victim. "Should we help them?" He bothered to ask.

"No. Shaun could handle anything when it comes to arguments. And as for Malik, he is always smart to avoid any trouble." Lucy added. "They'll be fine."

Altair turned his gaze at her, "How do you know?"

"I just do…." Lucy shrugged. She still blames him for having Abbas go over there in the first place. When Altair turned his attention back to the other table, he noticed how Malik's face was flushed. He doesn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was showing such a reaction. Whatever Abbas said to him, he really would like to know. Now why does he care so much?

After what seemed like a few minutes, Altair heard a loud popping noise coming from the cafeteria. When Altair searched the place for the sound, he looked back at Malik's table. Abbas was now drenched in some kind of liquid. What just happened?

* * *

Abbas wiped his face with his sleeve, removing his hood to clean off his whole face. Other students sitting nearby them started to laugh. Shaun was smirking, and Malik still standing, held his hand up to his lips as he started to giggle at this. Abbas was fuming with sudden rage and confusion when laughter could be heard around him. With his thoughts filled with so much anger, he grabbed hold of the collar of Malik's shirt, pulling him to meet him face to face. "You think this is funny?...You think you could make a fool out of me?" He shouted, fisting his hands into the shirt dragging the other closer. Altair saw this action. Without hesitating, he quickly got up and storm over to them. So much for Lucy's statement.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Malik protested. "Let me go!" he grabbed both of Abbas's wrists, trying his best to unhook the man off of him. Wow this man was strong….

"Leave him alone, you idiotic brute!" Shaun tried to struggle to help his friend, but couldn't break loose because of the hand on his shoulder.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me." Abbas threatened, lifting the raven hair off the floor slightly.

"I'm not scared of you, Abbas," Malik said quietly, scowling at the man.

The tall man laughed, "You should be…" Before he could do anything drastic, he felt being pulled by the back of his shirt. He was dragged away from the shorter man, with Altair between him and the other. "What are you doing?"

"Do not touch him. You have no right to touch him." Altair spat, the whole cafeteria going quiet.

"Oh, and you do?" Abbas teased, making Altair scowl at him.

"I don't need any protecting, Altair." Malik argued, but Altair only disregarded his words, focusing on Abbas. He felt his eyes burning with fury he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Do not get in the way, Altair."

"Or what?" This was an answer that Abbas was waiting for.

The slightly taller man gave a dark chuckle as he slowly took another step, "So typical," He hissed, taking another step, only a few feet away from him. "But I had expected much…..from a mortal lover." Those last words were whispered to Altair as he was suddenly pushed with strong force. Altair staggered backwards, hitting the edge of the table. By now they had gathered the attention of all the students in the cafeteria, all of them muttering something Altair couldn't really understand. Now….Altair was pissed. He pushed of the table, tackling Abbas to the floor. Altair started punching Abbas in the face in any angle he could, as Abbas tried to fight back and catch onto the others fists. Numerous students crowd around them in a circle, they began chanting together saying "Fight!" or "Hit him!" in simultaneously. Altair felt his adrenaline rushing throughout his body, as he gave another blow of a left jab to Abbas's face again. Someone ended up tackling Altair to the side, forcing him to the ground. Altair saw that one of Abbas' pals had attacked him, and Abbas quickly joined him, delivering some kicks to his side. Altair grunted in pain, feeling a foot stomp on his stomach, making him almost heave.

Ezio ran from the table, deciding to help Altair out. Desmond also stood up, but Lucy had time enough to grab him from the back of his shirt. "Lucy, I have to help!"

"No Desmond, we need to stay out of this." She said, looking concerned.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Abbas felt a fist connect to his jaw, making him almost stumble to the floor. Ezio was on him now, holding him in a headlock. Altair was still getting hit by the guy holding him down. He rolled him over, getting on top of him, grabbing his throat, and smashed his fist in the other's face, effectively breaking his nose. Blood was flowing from his nostrils. Altair was about to strike the man again, but felt a hand grip his wrist, pulling him away from the man on the floor. The cafeteria suddenly went quiet.

"What do you think you are doing?" Altair turned to see a woman with red hair, a cold glare being shot at him. Altair scowled, pulling his arm free from her grasp. She turned her gaze at Ezio and Abbas, both standing still and not at each other's throats. "A fight?" Leonardo came through the crowd with his food tray in his hands. He set his tray on a nearby table, then walking over to Caterina.

"It wasn't our fault; it was him and his friend who picked a fight with us." Abbas gestured to Altair and pointed over to Ezio who looked at him with a questioning look.

"What? You _cazzos_ were the ones who started the fight!" Ezio snarls.

"Enough!" Caterina grabbed Altair's shoulder, dragging him to stand next to Ezio. "Leonardo, take these boys out of here…..I shall deal with the others." Leonardo nodded his head, grabbing the other two by the shoulders and leading them out of the cafeteria. The bell had already rung and they weren't going to make it to their next class.

* * *

Altair and Ezio were silent as they followed Leonardo through the hallway. They both can sense that the blonde was disappointed with them, but mostly with Ezio. The Italian felt a bit ashamed that his teacher was mad at him. He doesn't want his lovely teacher to hate him. Leonardo stopped abruptly, making the other two stop behind him. The blonde turned around to face them, narrowing his glare at them. "Alright….will one of you mind telling me what happened in there." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We….got in a fight?" Altair replied. Leonardo began to glower at him.

Ezio stepped in, "What my friend is trying to say is….we just got in a bit of an argument that led to a….physical one."

"How? What happened?" Leonardo pushed on.

Ezio continued, "To be honest, we don't know how it started. We just know that something happened to Abbas and he ended up threatening Malik for-"

"Mr. Al-Sayf was involved in this?" Leonardo almost gasped at that thought. "That isn't like him."

"You have it all wrong." Altair said, furrowing his brows at him, "Malik didn't even touch Abbas, not once. Besides, I was the one that came in to defend him, so don't go assuming things you have no knowledge about."

"I see," Leonardo said quietly, "Who are you exactly….a new student? I don't think I have seen you here before."

Altair glanced over to Ezio, who just shrugged, "Um…..I am Altair Ibn La'Ahad, sir."Leonardo started blinking in realization of that last name.

"Mr. Da Vinci. Will we be in trouble for this?" Ezio asked, a sad look in his eyes. Leonardo immediately felt bad when he looked in those brown eyes.

Leonardo made a soft sigh, "Well….I guess you still are, but….since this is your first day, you will only be given a warning." The other two felt relieved at that, though they still have to face Lucy and William for later. Since Altair and Ezio went to the office, they had to miss their third and half of their fourth classrooms. It was a long scolding for them, but it was worth it. Abbas is a real asshole, he certainly deserved it for almost hurting a mortal. Which gave them another thought of how this school could be overrun by vampires who are anti-human….they really must be more careful.

After school Lucy brought the boys back to her apartment, ready to take a long rest during the weekend. Lucy unlocked her door, entering and seeing William typing something on the laptop on the coffee table. The elder looked up from the screen to her, a small smile appearing on his face, "So…..how did the first day go for the boys." He took off his reading glasses to look at her clearly.

Lucy gave a heavy sigh, slumping a little, "Ask them yourselves." She said, directing her thumb at them as they enter through the door as a line.

"Boys?" William waited for one of them to say something.

"Good" They all said in unison, making their way into the kitchen area.

* * *

**I have to say I think I am improving on my writing, what do u all think?**

**Man, I am getting sooooo many ideas that I am thinking of doing another story for my favorite pairing...but for now I will try to get some more chappy's done for this story and my other one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another not-so-creative chapter...Not really much going on in this one. Just trying to do the 'each pairing chapter' thing as I am able to do now. Since I love AltMal so much, it kinda brings me to the thought of EzioLeo and DesShaun. I mean, I love these pairings, but not as much as my favorite AC couple. So I really will try to show some lovely moments with these pairings as much as I can, as we progress through the next few chapters.**

**P.S. I would like to say sorry to everyone with the way I am starting off my stories. Sure they were starting off a bit weak before, but now I am willing to spend more time with them to make them attractive enough. I don't want to rush things with the story just to get to the good stuff...hopefully you all understand. But atleast it will be worth the read :) Also I don't mind getting criticism from anybody, it actaully helps alot with my story...even though I hate criticism**

* * *

Altair woke to a loud sound of an alarm buzzing in the room. He grimaced at the noise, still keeping his eyes closed. When the alarm didn't stop, Altair quickly shot his eyes open, ending up getting blinded by the light coming through the window. He looked around the room, wondering why neither Ezio nor Desmond had bothered to turn it off. Altair had this problem yesterday; when it went off, it took the others a few minutes to explain to him that it was just an alarm to wake them up at an early time, and not to alert them of any danger. Funny thing is it went off around the afternoon, and Altair nearly smashed the thing if Ezio wasn't holding him back. Altair notices that both of them were gone, nowhere to be seen, both their beds made. Altair also notices that he was upside down, against the wall. Last night he was forced to sleep on the floor, much to his dislike. But here he was on the ceiling, hanging like a bat. Though he doesn't mind, it is a natural habit for a vampire after all, but Altair finds it silly to do that and prefers to sleep on a comfortable bed or something. He bets that nobody sleeps like this anymore. At least he isn't sleeping on the floor….

Altair gently pushed himself off the wall, landing in a crouch position to the ground. He didn't even think about how to turn off the small device and left the room, just wearing a pair of loose pants Ezio had let him use. Did they leave to the school and left him behind? He went down a set of stairs, went he reached the first floor, he smelled something good, probably coming from the kitchen. He went toward the kitchen and saw that Lucy was making something. She calmly stood there, flipping some eggs over on the pan. Altair quickly realizes that she was only wearing a short white shirt and just wearing her underwear with little cartoon like monkeys on it. Altair raised a brow at that sight, but quickly looked away to sit at the table in the kitchen. "You couldn't wear something decent in the morning, Lucy?" He thought that the girls in the school dressed worse. What kind of young woman dresses like that? She might as well call herself a whore. Though, he chooses not to comment about that.

Lucy turned her head slightly to look at him taking a seat, "Good morning to you too," she said in a sarcastic tone, "And no….this is my apartment. So I can wear whatever I want….I couldn't care less what you think." Lucy brought a few plates and utensils over to the table, setting them down in the center. She then served two plates with the eggs she just made; Altair took his plate, placing it in front of him. "What's wrong?...does my look bother you?" She teased, leaning over the table on her elbows.

Altair just stared at her, beginning to grow a smirk, "Not at all….don't get the wrong idea, you're not my type." He grabs a fork and cuts into his over easy eggs, his smirk growing wider.

Lucy stood up straight, raising her eyebrow at the man, "Oh….so you have a type then?"

"Yep…"

"And?..."

Altair chuckled lightly, "I'm not into pale blondes." He replied, taking a bite of his scoop full of eggs. "And just for your information….just because I see a girl naked, doesn't automatically mean I want to bang her."

"Hmmm….well, I guess you have some respect. You're not a little perv like Ezio." Lucy walked over to the toaster, putting two slices of bread into it.

Altair laughed a little, but quickly frowned, putting his fork down onto his plate. Lucy looked at him over her shoulder, "Malik doesn't seem to think the same way," Altair sighed, pushing his plate away as he began to pout.

"He'll get over it you know….or at least I think he will." Lucy said, sounding very uncertain of her own words. Lucy turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms, "Why do you care about what he thinks about you anyways? You have to realize that not everyone will like you, Altair…..like….take me for example." She smiled.

"Cute….very cute, Lucy," Altair resisted the urge to scowl, "I just don't understand him. And I don't even know why I care, but I just do….It really bugs me a bit." He leaned back into his chair, his right arm draping over the top of the chair. "So….where did Ezio and Desmond go? Are they at school?"

Lucy shook her head lightly, "No, actually they went to the store to get orange juice and bacon, but they'll be back soon."

"But….shouldn't all of us be in school right now?"

"It's a Saturday, Altair. There is no school during the weekend."

Altair stared at her with a blank expression, "Then….when will we go back?"

"It will be until the day after tomorrow," She said, turning her attention to the now toasted bread, "You sure seem eager to go back already…"

"The school is where we must start in order to track down Robert, right? Then that is the obvious reason." He said, "I say we go back immediately."

Lucy brought her plate of toast to the table, taking her seat across from him. "Well, since I am in charge; I say we stay here until we go back on Monday, do you understand?" She glared at him, leaning back into her chair, "For now, there is nothing we can do, but wait. Besides, after what happened yesterday, William and I believe you need a break from all the students there anyways; with the way you kept giving a death glare to just about everyone that wants to talk to you….I was right to test you're first day on a Friday." She bites into her toast, avoiding Altair's stare. The golden eyed man couldn't believe that he is taking commands from a fledgling, especially since William left her in charge while he was gone. But in way, she is right. Altair does need the time to adjust, not just to people but to his surroundings. For now he will just try to kick back and relax…but, now he wonders what he could do in the meantime. What is there to do for fun while being stuck in this apartment?

* * *

Desmond and Ezio waited at the register aisle, as the line in front of him was shrinking until it was his turn. They quickly got the two items they needed scanned, along with a few snacks that they wanted for themselves. They walked toward the exit, almost out of the store when Leonardo nearly collided with them, surprising the two and himself. "Mr. Da Vinci…..h-how's it going?" Ezio asked in a nervous tone, wanting to hide his face more under his hood.

"Huh?...Oh, Ezio…It is going well," Leonardo said, giving a warm smile to the two, quickly recognizing Ezio's voice, "And you?"

"Uh….er, um well I am doing okay…..So, you are here to shop?" Desmond raised a brow as he stares at the Italian. Ezio was just making himself sound stupid.

"Um…yes, I actually am."

Just at that right moment, his cellphone began to ring. Desmond answered it without hesitation, "Hello….Oh, hey dad." He began to slowly exit out the store, leaving a puzzled Ezio alone with his teacher.

'Damn you, Desmond.' Ezio cursed, knowing fully well that his teacher wants to speak with him about something.

* * *

Altair sat close to the television, completely mesmerized with the channel he was watching in front of him. He leans his head forward, narrowing is eyes further, observing the screen. "You'll hurt your eyes that way, you know." He turned his head around, looking at Lucy sitting on the couch, who had a dull expression. It looks like she decided to wear some decent clothing. A plain white shirt and jeans, her hair up in a bun. She held a small computer like device on her lap, which Altair was told to be a laptop.

"I can't help it. This magic box is just so….astonishing, yet a bit bizarre." He said, looking back at the screen.

Lucy lifted a brow, "I already told you, it's called a T.V. There really isn't anything great about it. Besides there are hardly any good shows on and-Don't touch it!" Altair ceased his finger tapping on the screen. He rolled his eyes and groaned, standing up and walked over to sit next to her.

"So…what are you up to?" He tilted his head to the side to view what Lucy was typing, though she was starting to get irritated, "You working on something?"

"Yes" She sighed, pulling the laptop to her side, where Altair won't be able to see what she was doing. "I am, in fact; which isn't any of your business." She spat, scooting over on the couch a couple of inches from him. She tried to continue to type on the laptop, but she found it hard to concentrate while being watched. Lucy shot her eyes up at Altair, almost sneering at him. "Look, why don't you just go back and watch some T.V." She handed him a remote, but he just sat there staring at it with confusion, "Well?"

"With….a cellphone?"

"No, you moron. This is a remote; you use this to change the channel on the T.V. to whatever you want to see." She explains, sounding half annoyed. She showed him which buttons to use, and he nodded his head in understanding. He sat back where he was previously, already channel surfing to what catches his eyes. Something did though…..He stopped on a news channel, talking about few students that were mysteriously killed by the school. He made sure he paid close attention to it when people were talking about how or why the students were found dead. They say that during the autopsy, they found no signs of any struggling. They also said that there was no signs of injuries anywhere on the bodies, except for bite marks puncturing into their flesh; some found on the neck and others on the limbs. All of them drained of all of their blood. Altair sat up on his knees, hands clenching tightly. What he heard next is that there was another victim found, but not near the school; this was a middle age man, and was found hidden behind a Wal-Mart store. It is believed that this victim was related to the others. Just thinking about it is making him thirsty for blood, any kind of blood really. The T.V. flashed over to a man who seems to be speaking to a reporter about these events. A tall man, bald with scars on his head, his expression very serious, but not very genuine. Altair's breath hitched when he saw him; he quickly recognizes this man. He looks exactly like Robert De Sable, the man he had killed so long ago. Altair grit his teeth, his breathing becoming heavy. His eyes were glowing red and his fists were shaking with rage. Without warning, his fist smashed into the television; shards of the screen falling to the floor. He startled both Lucy and himself, barely realizing what he just did. He slowly stood up, his hand holding onto his injured bleeding one. Lucy came and stood beside him, looking between Altair and the busted television. "W-what…..why did you?...are you mad? This isn't even my T.V." She yelled at him, running her hands through her hair.

"Uh….sorry" Altair said quietly, cursing his terrible habit.

* * *

Ezio tried opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with proper sentence, when he keeps getting lost into those blue eyes. That is when his teacher decided to speak first, "I'm sorry, Mr. Auditore, I see that I am making you feel uncomfortable. If this is about what happened yesterday, I assure you that….I'm not mad at all," He shrugged, showing a smile to him, "It's just that…..well….I've never thought you as the troublemaker type."

Ezio shook his head, "I can give no excuses for yesterday; I merely wanted to help my friends out, really…I know that it was a wrong choice to get involved in a fight, but I didn't have much of a choice."

Leonardo sighed, and smiled, "You are very good to your friends, Ezio…"

"I've been told…." Ezio shrugged. Mostly he just wanted to step in and help Altair, because he knew the other could actually fight back and end up losing control of himself, tearing those students apart, making things even worse. So really, Ezio fought for Altair's sake. There was no damage done after the fight. "You know….even though we just met; you seem to be concerned about me." A smug expression growing on his face.

Leonardo had a faint blush spreading over his pale face, looking down shyly, hoping the other man doesn't notice, "Well….I am you're teacher, Ezio. I am suppose to care for my students. And I care for you very much." He smiled.

Ezio's eyes widen under his hood; Leonardo unable to see his shocked face, "I….I am glad you feel that way." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Desmond came back through the entrance, sighing deeply as his father continued to go on with the conversation, "Look dad, I have to get going….yes….I know, I'll call you later, okay?...bye." He hung up his cell, placing it back in his pocket. "Ezio, we need to get going now." He called out to the Italian, who looked back at him with a goofy expression.

Ezio frowned, wishing he could spend a little more time chatting with his teacher. "I have to go now…._mi dispiace_." He walked toward the exit, standing next to Desmond, looking back at his art teacher.

"I'll see you on Monday, Ezio?" Leonardo asked, giving him the friendliest smile the other man has ever seen.

Ezio grinned, "Definitely…" He nodded his head before walking out the doors with his friend. When they were walking to the car, he glanced over to Desmond, who was smirking as if he knew a secret, "What?"

"Ezio….it looks to me like you have a crush on your teacher."

"Is it that obvious?"

Desmond rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him, "Yeah, it actually is….but, don't worry, I don't really mind. I think it nice that you have feelings for someone, especially if it is for a guy….huh, If only I knew what that is like; to know what it's like to be in love."

Ezio patted his back, "Aww, how cute. Don't worry, you'll find someone too, Des." Desmond shoved him away, a playful smile on his face.

Desmond bumped into a hooded man, with a blank expression. There was no emotion there, but he did look annoyed, "Oops, sorry about that."

He watched them leave, going back to minding their own business, "Darim!" He looked over to his brother as the younger had met up with him after parking the car, "Is….something the matter?" He asked, looking in the same direction as him.

"No….let's go," Darim started walking off, and Sef following after him, "We need to hurry and find Leonardo."

"Why?...Why did our father ask us to look for him?"

"He didn't say, but he only says that it is an emergency. Just keep up." Darim said quietly, walking even faster, leaving Sef behind.

"Brother….wait for me" Sef jogs after him.

* * *

Desmond walked up to the apartment door, Ezio right beside him. He was about to knock, when the door swung open revealing a furious Lucy, her arms crossed over her chest. They two looked at each other, then at her, wondering if something was wrong. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Desmond asked calmly.

"Yes….no….well, we need to talk."

* * *

"You're kicking us out?" Desmond nearly yells, after Lucy had explained what happened earlier.

"Well, not exactly…..I just think you guys should go and find another place to keep Altair hidden….like….you're apartment." Lucy gave a simple response.

Ezio leaned over the table, "But….we can't just leave, Lucy. We were given specific orders to keep Altair here. And not only that, but you were appointed to have Altair under your supervision."

"Um…yeah, that is until he decided to destroy this television!" She bawled, standing up and pointing over to the now wrecked T.V.

Altair just sat at the table, giving a scowl at her, "I already said I was sorry." He kept rubbing his sore hand, which is slowly healing from his little mishap.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy took the time to take deep breaths, rubbing her temples softly, "Look…..this is only temporary," She started, "If Altair stays here any longer, I fear he may end up demolishing this apartment. I would hate to keep explaining to my neighbors about all the ruckus that goes on here. And I am not strong like you to stop him if he does…."

Ezio gave a defeated sigh, "Alright, you win. Even though our apartment is even further away from the school, we'll move into it, if that is what you want."

"Thank you…"

Desmond spoke up, "Just give us a few days, and we'll be out of-"

"I want you guys out now." She stated.

"What?" The trio exclaimed. There goes there weekend…

* * *

**Side Note: As I have already stated in my previous chapters, is that the vampires in this story are at risk with sunlight, but not as bad as the ones you may have seen in the movies. So, I want them to be almost normal out in the light, if you understand. I will try to work with that...sorry I just thought I let you all know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter is short, but it focuses on Shaun. There is some revelations in this one, and his feelings growing for a certain someone...to explain what actually happened before the fight. Some of u may have already known, but I just wanted to shed some light on this...Sometimes, I can be so forgetful of things...**

**Actually, I was expecting somebody to notice that before, and...well, nevermind that. Why is it that everytime I post a new chapter, it is at a very late time...I seriously have been working on this like almost 24/7. Anyway, I will be working on the next chapter the next day, cuz my plot for this story is starting to get more interesting...you'll know what I'm talking about :)**

**Oh and I tried to do some chatting dialogue here, so I'm not really good with that. And just so u know, this chapter is taking place on a sunday, right after the previous chapter. So it won't confuse u...**

* * *

It was already the afternoon; Shaun sighed, feeling a bit exhausted with his homework that was given to him to work during the weekend. It was that reason why he is taking a break from it, but mostly his mind was cluttering with thoughts of what happened on Friday, so he really needed to think clearly. He decided that taking a trip to the store would help him think. As he walked past the aisles, the only thing on his mind was how things started getting out of hand. Nobody knows exactly what had started the fight in the first place; in a way, it was a mystery to everyone why a powerade drink could just explode like it did. Some people don't even think that that was the reason. The British man chuckled at that thought; of course people are going to be skeptical about that, and believe that there was a hidden chemical inside the drink, causing some kind of reaction to it. To be honest, it wasn't that much of a big deal. No one really cares how the fight started; all that matters to the students was to see who would win and who would get a beating. Shaun stopped in an aisle, absently scanning the cans of food he didn't even need. He stared blankly, picking out a can of….what appeared to be a can of peaches, moving on. The Brit suddenly paused, seeing Desmond was in the same aisle as him, acting as if he was choosing a brand. The man was staring at him though, he doesn't know how long exactly. Shaun narrowed his gaze at him, mirroring a glare that the other man did. They stared at each other for a few long seconds which was starting to feel like hours, and the longer they looked at each other, the more awkward it felt. Suddenly, Desmond turned his scowling face away, and started walking off. Shaun felt a bit relieved that he was leaving, but at the same time, he wanted to rush after him and get in his face…..Why was he looking at him like that? Maybe it was about yesterday?

* * *

Shaun had returned home from the store, quickly putting some of the groceries away. It was getting late, Shaun realized that his parents aren't even home yet, which means he is home alone for now. It is usually boring being alone in this house, but Shaun doesn't mind, he kind of likes it being quiet. He ran over to his room, closing the door shut. Shaun went to his desk, onto his computer, opening a few websites about psychic abilities; actually this wouldn't be the first time he does research about that topic. The Brit would go onto these websites to marvel over the psychic powers and telekinesis that some people claim to have, yet he believed them all to be a sham. Now Shaun wasn't the type to believe in something so ludicrous, he was skeptic about supernatural things; he never imagined that any of this was real. That is until he discovered that he could move objects with his own mind; it was hard to believe it at first, but after a while he had eventually shrugged it aside, as if it was nothing important. The thing was, he had assumed that he was the only one with such abilities. But he found out later that his best friend had a more unique gift. It had fascinated him how Malik was able to predict glimpses of prospective events in the future, but now it is more interesting that he is predicting other things that have to do with vampires. He knows that he had lied to and disregarded Malik's feelings about these new visions, but he only denied it, because Lucy begged him not to tell anyone. Shaun was always dependable to keep a secret. But it really did intrigue him; why was Malik seeing these visions? Perhaps theses are signs…or maybe not, he wasn't sure. Shaun leaned back in his chair, reaching his hand up to rub the back of his neck. A chat had opened on his computer. Malik is online, 'Hey, what u doing?' He types, waiting for Shaun to respond. "I knew he couldn't ignore me." Shaun grinned, leaning forward to type a response.

'Nothing, just doing homework…..and u?'

'The same….also I'm bored.'

'Really? Well, so am I, since you've been ignoring me yesterday and giving me the silent treatment...Are you still mad at me?'

"Idiot…" Malik muttered to himself, 'What do u think?'

Shaun could sense some venom behind those words. So Malik was still upset about the whole cafeteria incident, 'I'm guessing that's a maybe…'

'LoL….I can't stay mad at u 4 ever, dude'

'I know, :D'

Malik sighed heavily, lying down close to the headboard of his bed, his laptop being inclined over his stomach to get a comfortable view of the screen. 'But I am still upset….u got me in trouble' He typed again.

'Oh, come on, I said I was sorry. Besides, that dumbass Abbas deserved it!'

The darker man chuckled, 'I know…..but, you can't keep using ur 'gift' to get back at people' he explained.

'Well, why not?...It's what he gets for taking away what's mine!' Malik was annoyed with his stubborn attitude.

'It is because of u that Abbas wants to kill me…..now I'm a little bit scared to go back'

Shaun frowned, not able to type any kind of comment, ' :('

'I forgive u though…'

' :)'

'….but, next time u decide to pull one of ur tricks on someone, do not get me involved!'

Shaun snorted, 'Alright, Mal.' He does feel a bit guilty that Malik was sent to the office with the other students. To be honest, he didn't intend to start a fight, but it just happened….and Malik took the fall for it.

Malik heard a light knock to his bedroom door, "Come in," His aunt peeked her head from the door, a small smile blooming over her face.

"Dinner is ready, Malik." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec…" He said quietly. He typed down, 'Got to go now, see u 2morrow okay' a few seconds later, he got the response, 'okay, talk to u later,' Malik closed his laptop, leaving his room.

The Brit was once again alone as he exited out of his chat. Now what is there to do? He really isn't in the mood to continue his homework. He clicked on one of the websites, reading over some old articles that weren't really interesting. He had already read these pages before, and right now, as he continued to read, he was losing interest in reading. Maybe he can chat with Lucy about how things are going. In fact, he would like to ask some questions about her friends as well. For all he knows, they could be bloodsuckers too; which is probably why she didn't hang out with them at lunch. Then his mind started focusing on Desmond for some unknown reason. He scowled, remembering earlier how the darker man was acting around him; the way he was staring at him as if he was looking at some sort of freak show….well, actually that is true in a way. If Shaun were to receive some negative attention, he would usually brush it off. Whenever someone is picking on him, making up lame jokes about him like being the biggest nerd in the school, Shaun would throw back some comments of his own and end up having the last laugh. And if no one is messing with him, he makes sure to keep a distance from everyone as if they had a plague, and bark at them if they bug him about some unimportant matter. This is why he doesn't have many friends, not like Malik, Lucy and Rebecca at least. But confronting somebody like Desmond, he felt a strange feeling in his gut; it's like some anxiety feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. It happened when he first met Desmond, and it happened again at the store. Why was he feeling this way, he didn't know. It's not like he is afraid of that punk; he doesn't feel inferior to him in any way, so why would he…..well…..it could be another reason. Shaun shook his head, barely realizing that he was writing something on his notebook with his blue pen. He must have lost track of his previous thoughts, and time as well. It has been nearly thirty minutes already? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even remember picking up a pen and started writing down notes. Except, it wasn't notes he was putting on his notebook; he actually drew a neat looking heart, with some kind of initials inside it. "What the-?...DxS?" His eyes widen at that realization. Shaun hastily scribbled over the little art; running both his hands through his hair afterwards. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He grumbled to himself. Shaun leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on the surface of the desk, "I do have a crush on this bloody idiot!" What sucks even more, is if Malik were to find out, he would so rub it in his face. Shaun would hate for that to happen…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I did want to make this one longer, but I got lazy in writing again. I'm going to get to writing the next chapter soon :D...Also I would like to say that I am so glad that people actually are enjoying my story. I do appreciate getting reviews knowing that people do want me to continue writing. And to be honest, I am not the literature type. So I could make a few mistakes, and forget a few things in the previous chapters. So I do apologies...Why do I keep say sorry all the time LoL**

**Since the entire summer, I have dedicated all my time to work on my chapters. But when I get back into college, I probably won't be as active as I am now. And I would like to start drawing again for DeviantArt...So I could take a break from the writing. But for now, I will write more chapters for this story and my other story that I have yet to get back to work with...**

**but enough of my talk...please enjoy :D**

* * *

"Shaun?...Shaun, wake up!" Rebecca gently shook the Brit shoulder, successfully waking him.

Shaun lifted his head from the desk, with sleepy eyes staring up at her, "Mmm….What?...Oh, it's just you," He said tiredly, stretching his arms over his head. "What do you want, Becca?"

Rebecca raised a brow, "Dude, have you not been sleeping? You may want to look at yourself in the mirror, you look worse than usual."

"Oh, you're funny." Shaun said in a sarcastic tone, already getting annoyed.

"What have you been doing last night?"

Shaun just shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing…..I just had a lot going on during the weekend."

"Like what?" She pressed on.

"That is really none of your concern." He stated quickly, removing his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Okay…anyways, I was just wondering if you have heard from Lucy. I tried calling her, but she doesn't answer any of my calls, or if she does, she tells me that she is too busy to talk." Rebecca crossed her arms, a worried expression on her face.

"So? Lucy is always busy doing something."

"Yeah, but only when it is something serious, she usually does that." Rebecca stated. "Do you know if everything is alright with her?"

"Of course! I mean, as far as I know"

Rebecca sighed heavily, moving her hand up to rub her forehead, "Do you think you can talk to her when you see her? Just to find out what is going on with her?"

The Brit hesitated for a bit, finding her idea to spy on her girlfriend very….untrustworthy, "Um….Okay, I'll see if I can." He gave in.

Rebecca nearly jumps with glee, wrapping her arms around the Brit's neck, gently placing a kiss to his cheek. Her friends could be heard giggling from behind her. Desmond caught the two in the act, smirking at the romantic scene. "Get a room you two."

Shaun started blushing with embarrassment, pushing Rebecca away, "You twit, it isn't what it looks like!" crossing his arms over his chest

"Uh huh, sure it isn't," Desmond chuckled, passing by the other's desk, looking amused.

Shaun whirled around in his seat, gritting his teeth, "Don't be an ass! I'll have you know that Rebecca and I are just friends, and she already has a mate; so you should mind your own damn business and bugger off." He spat, glaring at the stunned man.

"Okay….sorry?" Desmond suddenly felt awkward now.

Turning back around, Shaun sank down in his seat, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. He bit his lower lip, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. 'He is an annoying bastard…I swear.' he thought to himself, 'that's too bad….he is actually cute.' He blushed.

Desmond sat heavily down into his seat, "Man, what's his problem?" He asked no one in particular.

"That is just the way he is….and sometimes he is grumpy from lack of sleep" Rebecca replied, nearly startling him out of his seat when she spoke. "Trust me, if you took the time to get to know him; you'll realize that he is a pleasant person."

"No way….he is actually nice to people?" Desmond raised a curious brow, not believing that at all.

"Of course he is. Shaun is just…very anti-social, so he pretty much tries to avoid everyone. But he does have friends, like me….Lucy and Malik also. So really, we are the only people close to him."

Desmond blinked at what she just said. So she has a relationship with Lucy? And Shaun is friends with them? That would explain why he was hanging out with Malik during lunch since he is friends with Lucy too. Then something just occurred to him, "Uh…Rebecca, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How close are you to Shaun?"

"What do you mean? He is a good friend of mine." She said softly.

"Yeah, but….I kinda thought that you two were….you know." Desmond said nervously.

"Wait, you thought that I was actually dating him? He had already stated that I have a relationship a minute ago….I have a relationship with Lucy." She added the last part quietly, making Desmond's mouth drop.

So Lucy and Rebecca were together? Desmond wasn't expecting to be talking with Lucy's girlfriend. "Um…and what about Malik?" He looked away, staring at Shaun.

"Well….at some point he did have a crush on Malik, but he eventually got over him. But they are best friends now."

"Oh, I guess…..wait what!" He nearly shouted, alerting the classroom, "He actually likes men?" He asked in a whisper, snapping his head back at Rebecca, looking shocked.

"Uh, yeah…..is that a problem?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"N-no, no, I just….wasn't expecting that. To be honest, I never thought he would be….gay."

"Well, maybe if you got to know him, you would probably know that. I'll talk to you later." She smiled, walking over to her desk. By now Desmond felt warm in the face, either it was due to being embarrassed for knowing this new fact or perhaps he was experiencing some other emotion he was trying to understand; it doesn't really matter now. Desmond leaned forward, folding his arms onto the desk, resting his head over them; watching as the few remaining students are entering the classroom, hearing the bell ring the second time. As the teacher arrived, she already started the lesson. Desmond hadn't paid much attention to the lecture; he only continued to stare at Shaun's back; for that was the only thing he could focus on from the back of the classroom. A few minutes passed; he just watched as the Brit was writing stuff down from the board. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him. In a way, he felt that he was observing him like he was a piece of art. And he enjoyed every second of it, not even aware why he would be. Then this weird thought came to mind; he wondered if there was a possible way to be closer to Shaun. He would like to learn more about him, if he could. But Desmond knows that won't happen. Shaun doesn't even like him….or anyone for that fact; this is why he was getting irritated with that man, which is why he is caring so much about this right now. Just thinking about it was frustrating him. He should just ignore this and try to focus on the class, because he is getting distracted and behind on the lesson….though that will be hard to do.

* * *

Well, it seems that Altair isn't going to show up for class today, Malik had assumed so. His class had started 15 minutes ago, and the Arabic man wasn't here yet. Altair could just be running late; either that or he might be sick…..or perhaps he changed his schedule? Malik really couldn't care less though. As long as Altair wasn't here bugging him at the moment, that's all fine to him. He actually felt relieved not having that man around him, so he might as well enjoy his absence. Malik watched as his biology teacher held a book in his hand, writing down what he was reading onto the white smeared board. Malik had started writing, but he shot his head up when he heard the door opening slowly; frowning instantly when he saw Altair walk in calmly. 'Oh fuck….I had to jinx it.' He thought, lowering his head down.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir." He said, holding his backpack over one shoulder.

"Er,,,,.yes, well, just take your seat over there, please." Mr. Vidic just acknowledged him entering and allowing him to go to his desk.

Turning his attention back to his notebook, Malik tried to seem like he was too busy to start up a conversation. Altair sat into the desk next to him again, staying surprisingly quiet. After a minute or two, Malik turned to glance at him, noticing that the man was not even bothering to look in his direction. Altair's expression looked firm and distant, even with the hood over his head he could tell; he seemed like he was focusing on something, but really he is just staring blankly at his desk, not exactly looking at anything in particular. Not that Malik was bothered by it, but why was Altair ignoring him? He must have something on his mind. Well, whatever kind of problems Altair is dealing with, he probably shouldn't get involved, for his own sake.

* * *

**Later **

Altair met up with Ezio and Desmond, hoping to have a decent lunch with them. Luckily, Ezio had packed them some of those plastic bag containers of blood to snack on, if Altair were to complain about eating the slop in the cafeteria again. They had to move up to the roof of the school, where no one could find them, which Ezio didn't have a problem with, considering his condition. But as long as he had his hoodie on, he was fine. Altair sat quietly, drinking up the blood as if he were dying of thirst; Ezio and Desmond had noticed, though, they aren't suffering like he is. After like the third pack, Altair tried to breathe again, "That….was so good." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve; good thing he decided to wear a black hoodie today.

"You were thirsty weren't you?" Desmond had asked, small grin on his face.

Altair nodded his head, "You have no idea"

Ezio pat Altair on the back, "So, how are you holding up, Altair"

"There is no need to worry, Ezio. I'm doing just fine being in this school." Altair reassured him, smiling back at him.

"How do you know for sure?" Desmond asked, raising a brow.

Altair looked over at Desmond, smirking at him, "Well, I'm doing fine right now."

"I don't think that helps, Altair"

"Don't worry, Desmond. He is trying his best to stay….normal." Ezio said. Altair frowned, looking down at his hands. Ezio noticed this, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

Altair didn't look at him, "No" He said rather quickly.

"But….you look like you have something on your mind. Is something troubling you?"

"It is nothing….it's not a big deal, anyway." Altair said, getting irritated.

"Are you sure?" Desmond pressed on. Altair glared at him, making him back away. "Okay, okay, fine."

Altair stayed quiet for a while. As of now he has a lot of things bothering him; besides De Sable, he is just one of those problems, and one of his top priorities at the moment. He has not forgotten about the war among vampires and this school being overrun by them, and that one particular kid in his classroom that doesn't seem to like his company, and other students feel the same way. He has barely started school and he already has a few enemies. Then there is Malik, a young man who doesn't seem to be happy to see him every time they meet; and he is rather a mystery to him. Altair could say that he likes Malik, but he doesn't even know him at all. He is somehow being affected by him, so he knows there is something up with this kid; and that's why he is willing to get answers out of him soon. His own problem would be his sanity. He fears that if he were to lose control of himself, and hurt any of his allies, he will end up back in the tomb, locked there for good. But that's for William to decide. And finally there's the issue with his blood….

Altair sighed, somehow breaking the silence, not even realizing that both Desmond and Ezio were quiet this whole time. Were they waiting for him to speak, "Why are you two quiet all of a sudden?"

Before one of them could answer, they heard footsteps heading their way. "So this is where you guys were hiding," They all turn around seeing Lucy walk up to them. "I might have thought you got into trouble again."

"Well….that is why we are out here." Ezio explained, standing up, walking over to her, "That and….have Altair quench his thirst." Desmond and Altair now standing beside him.

"Hmm….well, that's good. What's your next class?" She asked.

"We have gym next." Desmond responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are we to do in this class?" Ezio asked, very curious about this subject.

Desmond shrugged his shoulders, "It's nothing special; it's a physical education class, all we have to do there is exercise."

"That sounds pretty easy" Altair said, feeling relieved of that class.

"Yeah, just wait until you actually start that class." Lucy quipped, laughing a bit as she walks away.

Altair furrowed his brows, watching her leave. "How much time do we have until the bell rings?"

Desmond looked at his watch, "20 minutes…..should we get going?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ezio sighed, feeling rather uninterested.


	10. Chapter 10

**I got this chapter done, though, I'm really not all that happy with it. How long has it been since I updated?...eh, it doesn't matter. But since I had been having problems with my computer the past week, due to a pesky virus. I suddenly lost some motivation. And then I ended up rebooting my computer and deleted all my files (but don't worry, I put everthing in a backup file, so it's all good.) So it took me some time to get back to work. I find it funny how my computer is new, yet its already giving me problems.**

**Anyways...I decided to add OC's into this. Is that what we call them? So you may like them or hate them if u want. Since I am thinking of what else to put into this story, I may add even more of them. Just for the fun of it...**

* * *

Well this sucked….

Malik had to skip lunch today, because Shaun text him a while ago that he won't be joining him. He couldn't even get a hold of Lucy either, even though they hardly ever hang out. Perhaps she was busy, as always. The thing is, he never did like eating lunch alone; every time he does go alone, he ends up getting teased by random students and no one is there to have his back. So he decided to just skip the cafeteria and just hang out at the library until the bell rings. After like 20 minutes; he eventually got bored and left, since there was really nothing to do there except reading a few books. But he doesn't have the time to read one book for half an hour.

Malik walked through the long empty hallway, growing wary how quiet it would be without students roaming around. In a way, it was kind of like being in a horror movie, and the one person that decides to walk off on his own, eventually gets killed by something or someone. Malik was the paranoid type; he could blame most of it on his psychic ability. And that was the exact reason why he is rushing through the school as fast as he could walk. But he came to an abrupt halt, when his sight went blurry. He faltered over to the wall on his right, feeling limp and growing nauseous. He grimaced at the painful sensation in his forehead, reaching his hands up to press against his temples as the pain increases almost to the point where he just wants to smash his head to the wall to make it stop. His visions were acting up again, but these were the previous ones he had before; he ones with vampires and such, that makes no sense to him whatsoever.

Malik took slow breaths, trying to ease the pain as he slowly stood up straight. Normally, he doesn't have to deal with these constant headaches every time he has a vision, but some of his visions will trigger such agonizing pain that is just too unbearable. "Hey….you alright?"

Malik slowly turned around, as he did not want to look obvious; two students stood behind him, both wearing a matching gray colored hoodie. Both were grinning at him, not at all concerned in any way. He stared at them blankly, opening his mouth to speak but unable to utter a single word. "Umm…I think there is something wrong with him." One of the boys tried to point out.

"Or maybe he is just feeling sick?"

"Yes….Then again, he could be deaf. That would explain much."

The other shook his head, "Idiot….He would not have heard us if he was!"

"And just who are you calling an idiot? Idiot!" He growled back.

"Would you prefer I call you a dumbass instead?"

The other gave a dark chuckle, "Oh, so you want to start something with me again?"

Malik has had enough, "Please stop with your bickering!" He snapped, gathering their attention back at him.

"Sorry…" They both said softly.

He sighed, looking at the two newcomers curiously, "Why….I don't…"

"I do apologies. Let us introduce ourselves." They quickly removed their hoods; the both of them looking exactly alike. Their skin very pale, short cropped dark brown hair, their eyes were a bright blue, almost dead like. They must have been twins. The only way to tell them apart, were the scars cutting through their eyebrows. One with a scar on his left eyebrow, while the other had one on his right. "My name is Jake. And this is my brother, Mike."

"Hi" Mike made a quick greeting.

Malik raised a brow, "Hi…..now bye." He turned to leave, but felt a strong vice like grip around his wrist, making him stop.

"Whoa, whoa, just hold on." The brother known as Jake smirked at him. "Are you not feeling well? Won't you be needing any assistance, my friend?"

"No thank you." Malik stated, breaking loose of the vice grip.

"Oh you are such a little liar," The other brother said, a small smile over his features. "You obviously are sick…..or are you just having one of your 'moments' again?"

Looking very puzzled, Malik blinked a few times, "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

The brothers looked at each other, looking very smug. Jake started, "Your Al-Sayf, right? Malik Al-Sayf?"

"….Yes" Malik replied, hesitating for a second.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Malik." Mike took his hand, shaking their hands with much excitement.

The darker man yanked his hand away, feeling really confused, "I don't…..Understand."

"We have heard so much about you. Can you really predict the future?"

Malik went silent, staring at the twins; he was not expecting that. Jake cleared his throat, "What my brother is trying to say is…..Well, you see; we are new to this school. We transferred here just over two weeks ago. And during our time here, we have heard rumors about you from random students. So, we've became curious; thankfully, those student we've talked with have described how you looked and given us you're name. We have seen you around at times, so we could only assume that you were the man we were looking for."

"So, can you?" Mike asked, a large grin taking over his features.

Continuing to stare at the boys, Malik was awestruck. It was weird how these two students seemed very interested in him. But, for what? He has never met anyone that was fascinated by his gift; they would usually become skeptical or even weirded out by him. The only person besides these two would be Shaun. "Yes, I can…"

"Really?"

"That's pretty cool"

Malik shrugged, "It's not that great, trust me."

"Why not? You can practically predict the events that can occur in the future." Mike stated, crossing his arms.

"Well, no….it's a bit complicated. It just happens at random; I really don't have control of it. I can't choose when to see these visions happen."

Jake made a small laugh, "Are you kidding me?"

"Hmm….That is a shame. I'm a bit disappointed now." Mike said, shifting on his feet.

Jake stared at the darker male, looking more serious than before. "A lot of students have said so many bad things about you, Malik."

"I couldn't care less what they say about me." Malik looked away, moving the strap to this backpack further up his shoulder. He is starting to hate where this was going.

Jake looked at him, raising a brow, "So….You don't care that you are being branded the freak in this school? I kind of admire that." Malik couldn't help but glare at him. "I'd probably kill anyone that would call me a 'freak', or…..Any other insulting name, really."

"Can you tell us something?" Mike moved slowly around the shorter man, blocking his way if he tried to escape them. Malik didn't bother to answer, only waiting for what he was about to say. "How is it like to see these visions of yours?" He gazed at him with a suspicious smile.

"There…..There…..It's hard to explain." He said, looking down sadly. "I…only know that it is painful to watch them….seeing so much bad things happen to innocent people."

"So, you actually have tried to help people then, right?"

Malik sighed, "Yes….No, I….I have tried, but, no one believes me. Everyone just thinks I'm crazy."

Jake cocked his head to the side, his mouth in a thin line. "I see….That is sad to hear." In that tone, he sounded sympathetic. That is, until he said something very despicable, "But then I was wondering why you let Kadar die." He notices how Malik's mouth had twitched when he heard that; perhaps he had hit a nerve.

"Who told you about my-"

"We have met a few students that were friends of your brother. They told us about his accident. And for some reason, they all really hate you; probably, because, they believe that you were the reason why he ended up dead in the first place." Mike stated, making Malik turn around to face him.

"No, that isn't true." Malik shook his head, his voice sounded shaky and weak.

"Now I just find it a bit funny that you didn't do anything to prevent his fate. Out of all the people you try to help, you could have at least saved your brother from his demise."

"Shut up" Malik said quietly, seething with anger.

The brothers were quiet for a second, before Mike started talking again, "Oh come on, I know it wasn't your fault; everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you just had a little lagging problem with your visions, and things were too late before you could even do anything about it…"

"I said, shut up!" Malik grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close to face him. "You don't understand….none of you do!" He shouted, growing furious. For a moment, he was silent; after a few short breaths, he slowly calms down, releasing the boy.

Mike didn't seem to be fazed by his outburst. "Sorry?"

"The both of you can go to hell." Malik brushed past him, trying to walk away. Then things gotten worse when he felt himself being pulled by the backpack, and moving backwards until he hit the wall. The twins stood before him. Jake moved his arm against the wall, above Malik's head, closing the distance between them, locking his eyes with the darker male.

"We aren't done, Al-Sayf." He said almost in a growl. But when he looked at him; Malik's face was slightly red, and just looking into those eyes, he could tell they were very watery. He might have thought Malik was going to cry, but no tears were being shed. Malik just scowled at him, but on the inside he was very hurt.

"….The fuck do you want from me?" He snarls. Malik was getting pissed off. Every second he spends with the twins, the more they want to continue their instigating and that was making him frustrated; now that they brought up the topic of his deceased brother, he is beyond angry and no longer wants to have this conversation with them. And then it happened. The excruciating pain came back, and his visions were replaying over in his mind again. As the pain in his head enhances, he threw his head back against the wall, quickly shutting his eyes, and pressing the palm of his hands over his temples; his backpack fell to the floor and the brothers already stepping back quickly. Still grunting in pain, Malik moved over on his side, trying to keep his breathing steady.

The twins were just standing where they were, staring the whole time as Malik was suffering from what appeared to be a headache. They looked at him with blank expression, not at all showing much emotion toward the darker male. "So….I'm guessing he is having one of his visions?" Mike asked his brother, looking rather uncertain.

"Hmm, I guess so." Jake replied, extending his arm, reaching out to Malik. His arm was swiftly smack away, earning a glare from the shorter man.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Malik went limp, leaning on his shoulder against the wall. He looked very exhausted and out of breath, almost like he was sick. He hugged his arms around himself, trying his best to be comforted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Malik didn't move an inch, only quickly recognizing that voice. The brothers however, looked at the man whose voice that belonged to. After a few seconds, Malik finally turned around, still close to the wall. He saw who he expected. Altair was there, glaring at the twins. Ezio and Desmond were standing close by him, with almost the same expressions. "Altair" Malik said softly. He couldn't believe he was mentally thinking this at all, but he was glad to see the golden eyed man again.

"Did they hurt you, Malik?" Altair asked, still glaring at the brothers. These two weren't just regular students.

Before Malik could even speak, Jake says, "Wait a minute; we didn't do anything." He gestures to himself and his brother.

"Yeah….We were only talking." Mike retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It didn't seem that way to us." Desmond stepped in, raising a brow at them.

"Look….Why don't you guys just mind your own business, alright?" Malik sighed with slight relief when the brothers moved away, no longer focusing on him. Altair grits his teeth, clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white. Ezio was getting the feeling of déjà vu all over again.

The Italian took a step forward, "I think it would be best if you two left." He said, giving a look of warning.

The brothers just snickered. Jake held back a chuckle, "And you expect us to leave, just because you say so?"

"Well, we aren't asking." Desmond spat, narrowing his eyes.

"Like you can tell us what to do!" Mike growled.

Ezio tried again, "We are not going to tell you again. Leave now or-"

"Or else what?" Jake grinned, "You are going to fight us?"

The twins were now facing them, completely forgetting about Malik at the moment. "Maybe…" Altair smirked, walking a few steps slowly toward them. He gave a daring look at them, watching as the twins were slightly tensing at his sudden approach. They scowled at him, trying to stand their ground; at that moment, they almost looked intimidating….almost. They saw how Altair just stopped a few feet away from them, standing perfectly still, half expecting them to make their first move. "Well?...I am ready when you are." His said, his voice low and taunting.

The twins lunged at him.

This was rather embarrassing; in fact, it happened all too fast. It probably took less than 10 seconds before Jake was thrown head first into the nearest trash can in the hallway, kicking his legs around pathetically. Mike was on his ass, looking shocked at the man that had knocked him down so quickly. Altair stared down at him, looking rather smug. The bell having already rung; students were leaving their classrooms, catching the scene on schedule. Some have gathered around, trying to see the fight happening in the hallway, while some were laughing at the one stuck in the trash can. Altair balled his fists, about to take a step closer when the boy shouted, "I give, I give," making Altair pause. He started to move away from the man, sliding backwards on the floor. Standing up quickly, he went over to aid his brother in the trash bin.

Desmond and Ezio found the whole situation quite funny, since they didn't have to lift a finger to help their friend this time. These guys were obviously vampires too, but they didn't even put up much of a fight, not even to defend themselves. It just turns out that they aren't all that tough. Their just punks thinking that they are.

Malik felt his lips tugging into a small smile. He was actually glad that Altair came to help him this time. Picking a fight was unnecessary, but he didn't mind; all he wanted was to get these chumps off his back. So, in a way, he was grateful to him. Then Altair turned on his heels, walking towards Malik. The brunette stared blankly as the taller man approached him. Altair stood before him, softly grabbing Malik's right arm gently. "Are you alright, Malik?" He asked in a calm voice, his eyes searching him up and down. Malik frowned, unable to answer, for he was distracted by the sight of him. He noticed how slightly different Altair looked; it was his eyes. His eye color was a dark red, resembling that of blood. Weren't they a golden color before? "MalMal~" He whispered, his face getting closer to Malik's.

The way Altair was talking to him made him blush a bright red. He was frozen where he stood, unable to move, not realizing that Altair's hand was sliding up his arm. Surely people walking by them were watching. Ezio and Desmond were watching as well, not knowing what was happening. Malik could do nothing but stare into Altair's eyes, as if he was being hypnotized. And it certainly felt that way. Altair smiled, reaching his other hand up to Malik's face, brushing his fingers over his cheek very gently. Only when Altair had touched him that way, did Malik finally snap out of it. "Altair….What are you…" Malik was cut short by Altair, grabbing his chin and lifting it up slightly. Malik had a furious blush over his face.

Altair leaned forward, "_Don't be afraid_…_Beautiful._" He said in a different language. Malik couldn't understand what he was saying. He was probably speaking in Arabic. The shorter man shivers as he feels Altair's warm breath over his face, particularly his lips.

"Uh…Altair." Desmond called out to him, but only got ignored. Ezio didn't know what Altair was doing, and wasn't even certain if he should stop him. They have already gathered a few people around them, most of them being girls, watching them closely to see what would happen. The way Altair held Malik, it looked very intimate.

Altair spoke again, "_I will keep you safe_." Malik shook his head, quickly shoving Altair gently out of his personal space. Tilting his head to the side, Altair stared at him, not showing any emotions.

"Altair," Malik looked away from him, still blushing, moving back to the wall. "I…I have to…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he reached down for his backpack, picking it up quickly and rushed off. Altair watched as the young man walked away without even looking back. That seemed to bother him a little. Deep within him, he felt disappointed. Suddenly, everything was quiet in his surroundings. Nothing else could be heard, except for his heart beating very fast.

Ezio went over to Altair's side, a concerned taking over his features. He cautiously put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. Breaking out of his trance, Altair immediately snapped his head to the side, shooting a dangerous glare at his friend. The look in Altair's eyes surprised him, or rather, it terrified him. His irises were a dark red. But that color didn't last long, as it started to fade into a golden color. Altair had that look on his face, as if he wanted to kill someone. Was he on the verge to kill or was it something else? He needed to be sure, "Altair? Are you feeling alright?"

It took him a moment to recollect himself. What had happen just a while ago? He can hardly remember a thing; he can only remember beating the twins, and everything after that was a complete haze. And now he was here with Ezio standing next to him. It did not even occur to him that he was breathing heavily. Altair rested a hand on his chest where his heart was; it was beating at such a quick pace. He must have lost control of himself again; hopefully he hadn't done anything unaccountable. He blinked a few times, reassuring himself that he was awake. He looked at Ezio, who looked worried, "Yeah…..I just…Need a minute." He leaned his back against the wall, taking in a few breathes.

"Is he okay?" Desmond asked, coming over to Ezio's side.

"Let's hope so." He whispered.

* * *

Maria Thorpe, standing in the door frame of her classroom, notices how there was a crowd forming in the hallway. She might have thought that someone was getting into a fight. Honestly, these students are getting more and more immature each year. What was this….the tenth time this month she catches some students beating each other to a pulp? When the crowd started to clear out, she started walking in that direction, quickly recognizing two of her students. The twins looked like they were involved; one of them was stuck in the garbage can, while the other brother was slowly helping him out. She would have guessed their fight didn't last too long, but they will be punished. And as for the other students. Her eyes drifted to three other students that were close by the twins. She can tell that one of those boys seemed hurt.

When she moved closer, she was able to get a better look at the students' face. Her eyes widen, and her mouth was gaped open. "Oh my…" She says quietly, not to alarm any of the students passing by her. Maria stared in shock, her hand flying up to her lips, covering a smirk stretching over her features. "It really is you….Altair." It seems, she will have to deal with Altair and his friends some other time. She quietly strolled her way to the twins.

After some time passed, Altair finally cooled down. He just couldn't bring himself to remember anything. It was as if his consciousness had blocked out everything that had taken place here. Altair suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He swiftly turned his head around searching the long hallway, eyeing all the people walking past him, but there was nothing or anyone that looked suspicious. The brothers were gone, however. And so is that familiar presence. "Altair?"

"I'm okay" The scarred mouth man looked at his friends, "Where did the twins go?"

They both shrugged, "I don't know…..they left, I guess." Ezio said.

"And what about Malik?"

Desmond and Ezio stared at each other, with bewildered expressions. "He left too. Don't you remember?"

Altair hesitated a bit, feeling very confused, "Not really….Is he okay?"

"Well, yes, he is, but I'm more concerned about you…..you certainly were acting strange, Altair." Ezio said, crossing his arms.

Altair furrowed his eyebrows, "I was? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Ezio reassured him, "You seriously don't know what happened?"

Altair looked away from the Italian, "No….Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore."

Ezio gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Desmond asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I am!" He growls. The other two gave him an accusing look; they weren't convinced. They made it seem like he killed someone. Altair didn't want to deal with this right now. He spoke softly this time, "Look, there is no need to worry, I feel fine now. I am just….glad that nobody got hurt."

Ezio scrunched his face at his friend after a few moments, but decided to dismiss that topic. The bell had rung and they're already late for their gym class. If they were to waste any more time, they will probably get into trouble. "Whatever….Can we go now?"

"Right, let's go." Altair saunters in the opposite direction where they came from.

"Wrong way!" Ezio and Desmond informed him. Altair stopped, turning around quickly, looking flushed in the face as he goes in the other direction. Ezio laughs, following after him, and Desmond trailing behind.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, now that I look back at my first couple of chapters, I am thinking "I was so horrible at writing it at first." Well, I am still pretty bad, though. And I started to wonder...Should I go back and fix the first few chapters a bit. Maybe...I don't know. I could, but then again, I am too damn lazy. **

**Anyways, I made sure to take more time working on the next chapter. I have to say, it does help when I'm not rushing. I guess, I was just worried that I would lose interest in writing since I was hoping to get to the romance already XD I bet everyone else does too. Oh, and guess what...I added in more characters from the AC games. I know some of u will recognize them. And The part where they are in the gym, I tried to describe how things were back in my high school. Our coaches barely had us do anything while we were there...Okay, enough talk enjoy, plz~**

* * *

Maria dragged the twins into the counselor's office, shoving them down into chairs in front of the counselor, Rodrigo Borgia. The man gave a questioning look at them, then turning his gaze at Maria, who had a stony expression on her face. "What is going on here?"

"Tell him what you told me!" She demanded, but the boys didn't speak a word. She sighed, getting irritated with their silence, "They attacked a student just a while ago….This student was a mortal by the way."

"We didn't do anything to the kid." In an instant, Jake finally spoke up, "All we did was mess around with him."

"We weren't trying to hurt him…..well, physically at least." Mike said, averting his eyes when Maria glared dangerously at him.

"I don't see why we are the only ones here. Why didn't you bring in the other three students? They were involved too." Jake complained.

"Other three? Vampires I presume?" Rodrigo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes…" Maria laughed, "Because, it only took one of them to beat these two."

Mike gazed up at her, "I would just like to point out that my brother and I aren't the violent type; which is why we lost so easily." Jake smacked his brother on the side of the head. Mike snapped his head to the side, facing his brother, "Why the hell are you smacking me?!"

"Because you can't learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, shut up! I was just speaking the truth to them!"

"Nobody asked you, jackass!"

"I suggest the both of you shut it, or you will get more of a punishment than just a detention slip." Maria threatened, folding her arms over her chest. Much to their dislike, they chose to stay quiet.

"The three students they picked a fight with, were defending this mortal. That was the only reason why they fought."

"Vampires were protecting a mortal?" The large man snorted, "That is a laugh."

Maria nodded her head, "Well, I'll leave them with you to deal with. I should get back to my class. My students are probably messing about since I'm not there." She chuckled.

"Yes, Ms. Thorpe. And if you notice any more students causing trouble, be sure to bring them by my office. The sooner we get this school under control with the students, the better."

"I will…." She smiled and left out his door.

Rodrigo turned his attention back to the boys in front of him, "Now, you two. Let's have a talk."

* * *

As Maria walks through the hallways, her thoughts drifted to that one student. The one she could only assume is Altair; it was hard to believe he was actually here. What her son, Darim, had said was true, and even Leonardo had met the man up close and in person. There was no denying it; Altair ibn La'Ahad is once again alive in this world. Yet, does the man even know that she is here? She has no doubt that he has smelled her scent already, and she really couldn't care less. Maria only fears for Robert's safety. That man truly meant the world to her; she would do anything for him, just to prove that she loved him. Maria frowned, halting in the middle of the hallway. She brought her hand above her chest; as she began to remember back then, when she was still with Altair.

The both of them were just friends….with benefits. But, for Maria, she wanted more than that. She was madly in love with Altair and wanted him all to herself; the circumstances between them were quite the same as it is with her and Robert. But certain things had changed. And Maria was left with a broken heart. She then left Altair and chose to live her life right beside Robert just for the comfort. But in the end, her former lover had killed Robert….leaving her alone again.

Regardless of how much she despises Altair, she still has feelings for him; throughout the years she had lived, she continues to suppress her emotions for him. But now, she has her chance to make Altair hers once again. Oh, she had missed him dearly….but mostly, she missed his body. She pondered on that thought, and smirked like the devil. Before Robert actually gets the opportunity to kill Altair, she'll have plenty of time to have some fun with him.

Maria began to stroll down the hall, with her hands behind her back.

* * *

Altair and his friends made their way into the gym, after such a short delay. As soon as he entered, he was amazed how big this place was. It was just a wide area, with teenagers running around and playing on the court. They all weren't wearing their uniforms; instead they wore more loose clothing. He noticed how differently they all played their games; there was one group in particular that are tossing a ball into a basket looking object, high above them. Desmond said something about it being called, basketball? It did seem like a fun game, but he doesn't know the rules to play. Maybe his friends knew?

Desmond started walking, with Ezio following after him. They were unaware that the Arabic was just standing there. Altair continued to look at the scenery in awe. His eyes took in everything in view; quite suddenly, he saw Malik on the court, playing some basketball with a few random people, each of them taking turns with the ball, as they pass it onto the next person. Altair was surprised that the darker male had this class too. He felt as though he was being set up somehow by fate. It took him a minute to realize that Malik had turned his gaze over to him, his eyes widening, noticing that Altair was here and staring in his direction. He shot a glare at the taller man, before turning his attention back to the game he was playing. Altair began to frown; was Malik angry with him? After a while, Altair decided to look away, turning his head to the side, nearly getting startled by a student appearing in front of him.

"Well, hello there." He said, a small smirk creasing his lips. Altair leaped back, his hands clenching into fists. He was watching Malik for only a minute, and didn't sense anyone approaching him; he was foolish enough to let his guard down. This man was a lot shorter than Altair was and a lot thinner too. He wore a dark brown hoodie along with his knee length shorts. Altair stared down this man, looking into his dark and mysterious eyes that were hiding under his hood. "You must be Altair, right?" He asked suddenly.

Altair narrowed his eyes, "How…How do you know my name?"

"Your friend over there," He started, turning his body slightly and pointing in the direction behind him, "Desmond….had mentioned you. I was curious to what you were doing just standing like a statue over here." The man they spoke of, rushed over to them.

"La Volpe, I warned you not to scare him like that." Desmond stated, sounding a little out of breath when he reached them. He turned to a confused Altair, "Yeah, um…..Altair this is La Volpe. La Volpe, this is Altair." The golden eyed man looked bewildered at him. That was a strange name.

La Volpe chuckled, "It's what my friends call me."

Altair gave a small hum and a roll of his eyes, glancing at his friend, "Who exactly is he?"

"Don't worry, he's cool. He is a friend, Altair. I met him and the others on the day you and Ezio were sent to the office after your fight with Abbas." Desmond had explained.

"Wait….Others? Allies?" Altair questioned.

"Yes, come. Let's introduce you to them." La Volpe starts making his way to the bleachers ahead.

Altair gave an uncertain look at Desmond, and the shorter man just grins, "I said don't worry." He reassures him, "There not bad like the others, they're on our side." Feeling convinced enough, Altair then relaxed a bit, walking with Desmond in the same direction.

They went up the bleachers, reaching La Volpe and Ezio laughing together with other two people. Well, Altair felt that he could fit in with these guys; they are his kind of people after all. As long as there on his side, he'll be fine with that. La Volpe turned his gaze at the other two, "Altair, these are my friends, Paola and Machiavelli." He gestures to the pair sitting on the bleachers. They both had smiled at him, and Altair tried to force a smile himself, still feeling uncomfortable.

"So, you're the Altair ibn La'Ahad, huh?" Machiavelli asked, lifting a brow, but still grinning. Altair hadn't replied, only nodding his head, making the other's grin grow wider. "It's a pleasure to welcome you and your friends to 'Creed High School'…. And I have to say this is quite the honor, to finally meet you." He said, standing up, walking over to him. "I had heard so much about you, when I was just a kid, but I didn't think it was true; the very first day walker. That truly is magnificent." He said, sounding amazed.

"It's not all that great." Altair shrugged, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. It seems to him that even in the modern time he is famous.

Paola chuckled, "What do you mean? You have a better chance of surviving than others. I think you were given a great gift."

"Yeah….I guess that is true…" Altair muttered, averting his attention away from them, not really interested with talking with them about that topic. They all were silent for a moment, clearly getting the hint. He wasn't comfortable talking about it with others apparently.

"We thought it was cool that you took on Abbas." Machiavelli said suddenly. Altair raised a brow at him, "We have the same lunch period as you do, and we had witnessed how you challenged that man."

"Really?" Altair asked, beginning to smirk.

La Volpe nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, anyone that can stand up to a bastard like him, is a friend of ours. You have our total respect." He said, bowing his head slightly. Altair grinned, feeling like he could start to like these guys.

"Ezio" She looked over to the taller man, quickly changing the subject, "Why do you still hide your face behind that mask of a hood?"

"I feel more comfortable this way." Ezio smiled nervously, waving his hands up in front of him.

La Volpe pat him on the back gently, "Ezio, are you afraid?...Because, it's not really bright in the gym. Especially, over at the bleachers, it's more obscure."

"_Mi dispiace_, but…..I rather not take that risk." Ezio said politely. La Volpe standing next to him started shaking his head. He reached up to the Italian hood, tugging it down fast. Ezio stared wide eyed at his new friend. In panic, he wrapped his arms over his head. "_Sei pazzo?!_"

"Wow, I didn't know you had long hair, my friend." La Volpe chuckled. Everyone started laughing at his horrified reaction.

"It's not funny!" Ezio exclaimed, slowly removing his arms.

Paola suddenly, was standing next to him, "I think you look better without that hood of yours. And your hair is so lovely." Her right hand reached up, softly touching his ponytail.

Ezio had to blush at that, smiling at her "Thank you"

She immediately gasped when she saw the coach approaching them, "Oh, Mr. Da Vinci." She shouted, and the group looked at the man below the bleachers, "Hi!" She started blushing, waving at him as he was walking on the other side of the court talking with a coach. Leonardo waved back, a small smile growing on his lips.

Ezio started gawking, his mouth slightly opened, "Mr. Da Vinci….Is here?"

"He is so gorgeous! I wish I could have him." Paola continued, oblivious that Ezio was starting to glare her.

Desmond went over to Ezio, nudging his arm with his elbow, "Hey, why don't you go over and talk to him."

"What?" The Italian looked at him, starting to blush a bright red, "I...I don't want to bother him."

"Oh, come on, just go. I will be right behind you." He grabbed Ezio by the wrist, dragging him down the steps of the bleachers.

"D-Desmond, wait!"

"Be sure to tell him about me!" Paola shouted to them.

Altair watched as his friends were taking off, turning to look at the other three standing still. "So, Altar" La Volpe started, "Now that we have become somewhat….acquainted with each other; I will let you know right now, if there is anything you need at all, just let us know. We would be happy enough to help you out."

"Anything? Would you happen to know certain people in this school?" He asked suddenly.

"That depends on whom you mean specifically." Machiavelli said.

"Do you know anything about him?" Altair pointed right at Malik, who was now sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the court.

Machiavelli scrutinized his face, "Al Sayf?"

"Who doesn't know him?" Paola crossed her arms, sitting back down.

Altair stared at them confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"That kid is, well….Some people believe him to be a bit mental." La Volpe folded his arms, sitting next to Paola.

Altair knit his eyebrows together, "Why is that?" He pressed on.

La Volpe sighed loudly, "Um…How do I put this…." He paused for a few second to think of a brief explanation, "There are slight rumors about Al Sayf. What I heard is, this guy thinks he is able to predict the future. But something about him only seeing mishaps, freak accidents and such like that…." Altair blinked dumbly at them, finding the answer to be not what he had expected. Actually, he was expecting more than this. To be told that someone can foresee the future is quite…..well, kind of ridiculous. He had thought gypsies only did that kind of stuff, just to get money for telling peoples fortunes. But, that wasn't the thing that was bothering him…..

He's been wondering how Malik was affecting him lately. Ever since he had met the darker male, he has been behaving differently. Malik had somehow influenced him in a way he couldn't quite perceive. And that was beginning to worry him, because, he is the only one acting strangely when he is around the shorter man. What is it that made him so….special? Malik is just a mortal after all. "Are any of these rumors true?"

"Eh….probably not…. I mean, sure a lot of bad things happen around this school. I remember a few like….A couple of months ago, a teacher had gotten electrocuted by messing with some cables in one of the computer labs. And there was another teacher that somehow fallen down a set of stairs, instantly breaking his neck and had killed him. Then a bus had crashed into the side of the school, nearly killing the driver, but one or two students weren't so lucky…."

"Not to mention the cafeteria incident last year," Paola cut in, "A fire had gotten out of control and burned half of the kitchen. The lunch ladies barely got out of there alive with just a few minor burns."

By now, Altair had a puzzled look on his expression, "That is….Unfortunate to hear."

"Indeed…" La Volpe said. "But, that still doesn't prove anything."

Altair raised a brow at him, "How do you know? You're not at least a bit curious?"

"Look, this subject is something we rather not get into; it's best not to get involved with that weirdo anyways." La Volpe said, leaning back against the wall, "Al Sayf is of need of some serious help, if you ask me….or perhaps this is just his way of getting attention." Still analyzing the information he acquired, Altair looked over at Malik again. If this is what has been going on with Malik; that still doesn't explain much about his conflict. He is desperate for answers.

* * *

Ezio and Desmond got down from the bleachers, walking over to the blonde man. Desmond was still pulling the Italian by the arm. Ezio was begging for him to stop and tried pulling away, but Desmond ignored his pleas, and kept encouraging him that he can do this. Damn….if Ezio hadn't gave himself away that he had a thing for his teacher, he wouldn't be pressured into doing something like this. Desmond was being a good friend, trying to help him out and stuff, but….this is his teacher for god's sake!

"Hey, Mr. Da Vinci." Desmond said as he reached the blonde.

Leonardo looked up from his clipboard, smiling as soon as he saw them, "Oh, hello boys. I see you're both doing well….And you have this class?"

"Uh….y-yeah" Ezio stutters, snatching his arm away from Desmond's grasp. "I didn't know you were a coach?"

"Oh, um…..Well, I do volunteer to help with different classes at times, since some of the teachers in this school are sick. But, I mostly am an art teacher. And I suppose I get to see you more often in this school." Leonardo explains, his fingers fiddling with the clipboard. Ezio grinned stupidly at the blonde, getting lost in his blue luscious eyes. The way Ezio was looking at him was starting to freak him out, but the blonde refused to show it on his expression.

After a moment of awkward silence, Desmond cleared his throat, "Well, I should check on Altair. I'll be right back." Ezio's face fell, realizing his friend had left him alone.

"So, Mr. Auditore…" Leonardo started, breaking the silence between them, "How do you like your second day here?"

"Uh…Um, well, it is good. I am enjoying my classrooms very much. Even though the subjects are kinda hard, it's a bit frustrating for me to understand, you know?"

"I know what you mean, but that is why you are here to learn. And I shall do my part to help you out, whenever you need me." Leonard said happily.

Ezio smiled back, "Thank you, Mr. Da Vinci. I really love having you….A-as my teacher." He said quickly.

Leonardo looked down shyly, his pale face once again becoming red. He turned his gaze back at Ezio. Was he actually flirting with his student? That was just plain wrong of him. Teachers don't flirt with their students, no matter how attractive they are to them. But, Ezio is a very nice, sweet and handsome young man; how could he not. Well, technically, Ezio wasn't a minor. He knows the boy happens to be a vampire, and some of them could actually live an eternity looking like a teenager, if they were to stop at a certain age. So, Leonardo doesn't have a clue how old this kid really is. But, age wasn't the problem, but the appearance. The last thing he wants is to be known as a pedophile in this school. He will have to try to keep his distance; he needs to stick with the plan. "Would you like to sit with me, Ezio? Maybe we can talk some more, and perhaps, get to know each other better?" Leonardo mentally slapped himself for that. 'Why, why, why, you _idiota_…That is the exact opposite of what you're suppose to do!'

The Italian gulped when his teacher called him by his first name. '_Merda_, what do I say?' He thought to himself. This was making him very nervous. He took a deep breath, before speaking, "….Sure" He grinned, and the blonde felt stupid yet glad the other had agreed. They walked together, calmly going over to the bleachers.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Desmond chuckled as he saw Ezio sit with his favorite teacher. He then, glanced at Altair, who paid no attention to what was happening. Since he came back to sit with his friends, he noticed that Altair had stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Altair?...Are you okay?"

"How much time do we have left in this class?" Altair asked, watching as the students on the court were now making their way to the locker rooms. Malik was walking along with them.

Desmond checked his watch, "We have 10 minutes. Why? Are you planning on doing something?" He raised an eyebrow, gazing at him again.

"Actually….I am" Altair said, standing up quickly and began walking down the bleachers. It's time he confronted Malik.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**This took a lot of editing, but I got it done, FINALLY! Oh, and I liked to let everyone know that Malik is going to get harrassed alot in this story; Which some of you already noticed. I don't know why but I like how he is a victim. I guess it gives Altair a reason to swoop in and kick anyone's ass that even try to hurt his boy toy :3 I suppose he is like some kind of hero to me, I don't know why though.**

**And, has anyone heard about the petition for FF? I recently heard that the purge on stories have decreased. That is a good thing...I'm hoping that the petition is working now, so that way I can have mature content in my future chapters.**

* * *

Malik opened the locker door that contained his uniform, already having been unlocked after putting in his combination code. He started to undress out of his now sweaty clothes, removing his shorts first, grabbing his pants from his locker, and slipping them on. He looked back in his locker and found a paper note right beside his folded shirt. Though, this was always expected. He took the note in hand, looking at the words that were written. He sighed….looks like some asshole left him a hateful note once again. Malik brushed it off, crumbling the paper in his hand. He heard giggling on his right; he turned his head and saw three students, still wearing their gym clothing, snickering with one another. He believes he has found his culprits. As they started to leave, their laughter had erupted in the locker room, getting stared at by other students.

As Malik watched them take their leave, he tossed the crumbled paper to the floor. Then he felt someone shove him against his locker. Another guy had just pushed him aside to pass through, peering over his shoulder and laughing quietly at him. Malik scowled, slowly pushing off the locker to stand. He turned his attention back at his locker, taking his shirt off, but afterwards, he froze. His eyes drifted down to his shirt around his arms; eyeing the sweat band on his left wrist, and he frowned.

The students started clearing out of the locker room, all except for Malik. He rather be alone at the moment anyways; this is just one of the places where he can find sanctuary away from everyone in this school…for only a little while. "Malik?"

The raven hair nearly jumped, spinning around to see Altair standing behind him, with his hood down. "Holy shit!" He yelped, but he quickly glared at him, "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Altair said calmly, shifting on his feet and holding his hands up defensively.

Malik ran a hand through his dark hair, finally relaxing, "Do you need something, Altair?" Turning back around, he grabbed his white shirt, putting it on, and tossing the sweaty shirt into the locker. "Or, were you planning on finding yourself a locker to use?" He asked calmly, buttoning up his shirt in haste. He was flushed in the face, feeling embarrassed that Altair had startled him. Why is it that it had to be him of all people! Right now, Altair is the last person he would want to see, since what had occurred earlier. What did he want this time? He blushed when he thought that. The taller man is hesitating to speak, as he watches Malik properly fix himself up.

"…I needed to talk with you about something." Altair says finally.

Malik turned his gaze at the man, lifting a brow in question, "About what?" He asked, sounding very annoyed; he rushed to gather the rest of his stuff out of the locker and shutting the door, adding a small lock to it.

Altair took a moment to think about this. He remembers why he is here, and knows it'd be bad to be too abrupt about that topic. "What's been going on with you?" He started off with that. And that made the other man froze, as he was trying to fix his tie.

"I…Don't understand what you mean, Altair. Can you be anymore vague?" Malik asked sarcastically, pulling the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

"I want to know why everyone is picking on you, Malik." Altair looked at him seriously.

"What makes you think I'm getting picked on?"

"Besides the time with Abbas; you were bullied by those twins just earlier, and now other students are harassing you physically and giving you offensive notes in this dressing room." He had noticed how one of them had pushed him; he doesn't like that other people touching him.

Malik narrowed his eyes at him, "You were spying on me? What….Where you hiding behind a corner of a wall, watching everything that just happened?...A-are you stalking me now?!" He stared accusingly at him. That was an understatement though; and it was pretty clear that that was true just by looking at the taller man's surprised expression.

"Yes-I'm mean no, I just….I" Altair trailed off, unable to think of a proper sentence. He continued to open and close his mouth but not words came out.

Malik was getting frustrated with the silence, and sighed, "Well…..this is becoming quite uncomfortable for me, Altair….So…" He almost turned to leave, but Altair spoke up again, stopping him…

"Wait, just tell me why."

The shorter man glared again, "What is it that you need to know? Sure, I get picked on at times, but so do other students; I'm not just the only one, you know." Altair stayed quiet for a moment, turning his head to the side, not looking at Malik. "This school is filled with morons and they may give me a hard time, but I have gotten used to it. It really is no big deal…"

Then Altair snapped his head up, golden eyes meeting with dark brown eyes. They stood still, staring at each other for a moment, and it felt like this moment was taking forever. Malik was getting uneasy looking into those piercing eyes. "Malik…" Altair started, "Are you a psychic?" He asked.

Malik's eyes widen, "W-what?"

"Are you able to see the future?" Altair rephrased his question; he takes a step toward him.

Malik stared at the man, looking almost surprised. It seems Altair had discovered about his special gift. And when people find out they tend to ask this question a lot when they're skeptical. It's the same with the twins, when they were supposedly interested in him; afterwards, they began attacking and hurting him. And now that he learned from that mistake, he sure as hell isn't going to go through that again. Malik furrowed his brows, "What's it to you anyways?"

Altair made the same expression, except his is more confused. What was up with the change in attitude? "I am asking because I want to know the truth." He said calmly.

"The truth? Is that the reason why you came to see me?"

"Well, this would be the only way I can find out, right?"

"Please, you're just here to make fun of me just like the others."

Altair shook his head, "I assure you that I have no intentions for that. I am just here to….talk."

"Oh really?" Malik raised a brow.

Altair nodded his head, "Yes"

Malik sighed heavily, averting his eyes, looking down at his feet, "Why should you care so much when it doesn't concern you?"

"Because….You and I are friends, Malik. I believe telling a friend about your problems helps you feel better about yourself." Altair said simply.

"Friends?" Malik gave a questioning look, almost as if it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard of. "Let's get one thing straight…..We are not friends." He clarifies in a sneer.

"Why do you deny that?" Altair smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik scowled, "You're such an idiot. I am not denying anything."

"Look, I'm just trying to…" Altair took another step; barely realizing, Malik took a step back, keeping a distance between them both.

"Stay away from me, Altair." He warned.

"What's wrong?" He tried to move again.

"I said stay away!"

The taller man froze where he stood, narrowing his eyes, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because, you are a fool!" He snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't. You just can't seem to get that through your head, can you? What made you think I actually liked you? Because, I never said I did. You keep thinking that we are friends; and you think we have some kind of relationship, but really we don't. So why do you even bother wasting your time hanging around with me?!" He spun around and tried to walk away again, but felt a calloused hand grab his wrist. He glanced over at the taller man, "Let go of me" He did his best to break loose, but the grip on his wrist was too strong, to his surprise.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Altair pulled the shorter man closer to him, a smirk creasing his lips.

As he started to panic, Malik kick the man in the legs and shoved him with his free hand, but it had no effect on Altair. "Damn it, Altair, I'm serious!"

Altair swiftly grabbed his other wrist, and carefully reversed him back against the lockers. He pinned the man there, holding his hands above his head. Even after being retrained, Malik continued with his struggling, "So am I" Altair purred; he was now facing him, immediately making Malik blush and turned his head slightly, looking away from his eyes. "You try so hard to avoid me….But, now I have you." Altair said softly.

"Stop it" Malik muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, "Altair…Please"

Altair brought his lips close to Malik's ear, "You say you don't like me, huh? Well…I have ways of making you like me…MalMal." He whispered.

Malik shuddered at those words, the warm breath touching his tanned skin, "Don't….

Altair snapped out of it when the bell had rung loudly. His grip around Malik's wrists loosened, giving the darker man the chance to escape. Once Malik was free, he pushed Altair aside, making a run for it. Altair was in shock, barely realizing what he was doing just a second ago. He thumped his head against the locker, feeling very confused, "What was I….I couldn't control myself…That wasn't me….Malik?" He couldn't believe it; it happened again. He stood up, turning on his heels, and running toward the exit.

Malik stormed through the door to the locker room, walking to the nearest exit. Altair left out the door afterwards, watching as everyone was starting to leave. He quickly searched the court to find Malik, and had spotted him leaving through the door to his left. Altair rushed over, ignoring the voices that were calling out to him, "Altair!" Desmond shouted, carrying his friend's backpack. He glanced at Ezio, "Where is he going without his backpack?" Ezio only shrugged, but he only knew Altair was chasing after Malik for some reason.

Altair was tailing right behind Malik, only staying a few feet away. He continued to pursue him through various hallways since Malik was trying to lose him, but had no luck. Malik looked over his shoulder, and that blush returned to his cheeks, "You're still following me?!"

"Malik, wait…I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone already, you creep!" Malik began walking faster, but when he reached the corner of the hallway, he had bumped into someone. A tall, bald man had stopped him; he had grabbed Malik by the shoulders before they had impacted with each other. Altair came to a halt, growing pale at the sight of the one holding the shorter man.

The tall man was grinning down at Malik, and then glanced up at Altair. At that moment, their eyes locked.

It's….It's him….Robert De Sable.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN! I wonder if I should do that evertime Robert shows up in a chapter LoL XD**

**I swear, these cliffhangers are happening by accident. I just get so lazy to finish the chapters, that I just stop at the part that is more appropriate...sorry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay for next chapter :D So, after a long summer, I am back in college. I'm not happy about it, cuz it might take up my time working on future chapters. But, it doesn't mean I will completely forget about them. I will be working on them, whenever I have the time.**

**I could have got this chapter done sooner, but I feel very uncomfortable writing when my family is around. Especially my little sister, who keeps bugging me and watching the things I do on the computer...Anyways, enjoy :3**

* * *

Ezio was striding through a hallway, with Desmond deciding to tag along with him. Many thoughts began to fill their minds as they began to worry. They wonder if it was a good idea to leave Altair alone with Malik; knowing how Altair has been acting around him. But, it was too late to even stop him, since Ezio had lost his scent through the corridors of the schools. He hated how this place reminded him of a maze. Now they have no idea where Altair went; and the more they kept thinking about where he had gone, the more they fear for Al-Sayf safety.

Desmond came to a halt, and Ezio stopped, realizing why he did. "Ugh…It's him again." Desmond mutters quietly.

Shaun was standing in front of them, his face was blank, but Desmond could tell he was puzzled to see the both of them here. He began to scowl at them, and Desmond mirrored the same expression. The Italian remembers the red head nerd from the cafeteria; he was sitting at the same table with Malik. Ezio could only assume that he was a friend of his. And the way that Desmond gave a mutual look to the Brit; probably means they both know each other personally. As Ezio glanced back and forth at them, he could feel the tension grow; there was something going on between them he can tell. He decided to step in front of his friend, to say something that will hopefully break the silence. "Hey, _amico mio_….Eh, how's it going?"

Shaun looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Desmond looked at his Italian friend quizzically, "Excuse me?" Ezio came over to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…Ezio" Desmond tried as well.

"I don't think we got to greet each other properly. I am Ezio Auditore, and you probably know my good friend Desmond here."

"Okay, weirdo. Thanks for the introduction," Shaun sneered, unhooking the man's hand from his shoulder. Then it took him a moment to quickly recognize who was talking to him, "Oh, wait…I think I remember you now. You fought alongside with Altair against Abbas during our lunch period." He said, his expression changing.

"_Si; that was us._"

Shaun gave a small smile, "It's…It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have to say that was…Cool how you took on those blokes."

Ezio blushed slightly, grinning widely, "Well, I don't want to brag. We only did what was right, so there really is no need to thank us." He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling rather smug about it; Desmond only rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're right about that. But, I do appreciate the help nonetheless-"

Desmond gave a mocking laugh, "Well, there's a surprise; you know how to be grateful to others." He glared at the Brit seriously, making him turn away and blush a bit.

"Trying to be clever again, Miles?" Shaun said softly, turning his gaze back at him. "I'm able to show my gratitude to random people, from time to time….I just rarely ever do so…" He shrugged.

"Why? Is it cuz you're afraid to admit it?" Shaun glared dangerously at the American, while Desmond smirked.

Ezio had to intervene again, extending a hand in front of them, "Hey, come on you guys; knock it off. Let's act mature here." He glared at them with a stern look.

"Don't look at me. Desmond is the one who is acting like a child; like always." Shaun spat.

Desmond took a step forward, "Oh right, and you haven't!? You're certainly one to contradict yourself." He sneered, sharing that mutual look from before.

"You guys…"

Shaun scowled, "Oh, shut it, you dumbass."

Desmond step closer to him, "What did you call me? Why don't you come closer and say that to my face."

"Desmond, Shaun; that is enough." Ezio shot his arms out in front of them, getting in the middle to prevent them from causing a disturbance in the hall for everyone to see. "Let's not start something, alright? Let's just try being nicer to each other-"

They both glared at the Italian, "No!"

Ezio sighed, "_Mio Dio_"

"Well, well, well; look what we have here." Ezio froze when he heard that voice. He had turned around slowly, seeing who it was. And it was exactly who he had feared it be. It was Abbas, with his buddies from last time, standing close behind him. The leader had a few cuts and bruises all over his face, and the student on his right had a bandaged up nose, very little bruising showing around that area of his face and looked as if it was swollen. That was the guy Altair punched multiple times in the face. He had done that to him? Damn…. "It certainly is nice to see you guys again." He said, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Abbas…" Shaun mumbled.

Ezio took a step forward, shielding the other two, "What do you want?"

"What? We only wanted to say hello to our dear friends." Abbas says.

"Yeah right; you're probably just here for another beating." Desmond retorted, taking a step closer.

The guy with the broken nose almost advances, but Abbas stuck his right arm out, preventing him to do so. He started to chuckle, "A beating? That's a laugh…I believe you were held back for a reason, Desmond; as if you could take us on." His companions started to laugh mockingly. Shaun looked over at Desmond, who looked down at the ground, blushing slightly. "Anyways….What we really want is an apology." The leader finished.

Desmond narrowed his eyes, "An apology? You gotta be-" He was interrupted by Ezio, pushing his back.

The Italian looked back at the trio, "What do you want an apology for?"

"Have you seen the damages you've done to our faces?" Abbas gestures to his friend and himself.

"You have given me and Altair a good share of bruises too. So, that makes us even." Ezio said, getting very irritated. "And trust me; if Altair was here, he would end up kicking your asses for asking something so ridiculous."

"Ah, but he isn't here now, is he? It would be wise to do it now, before we force an apology out of you." He said. Ezio grit his teeth in annoyance. He is a lot stronger than they might think; but he can't be dealing with three full fledge vampires on his own; especially when he has to guard Desmond and Shaun from these idiots. It would be easier to just give in to their demands, before they start having problems. "Alright, alright….We are sorry about the lunch incident. And the wounds we gave to you." He glanced over to the guy with the broken nose, "And I apologize for the rearrangement Altair did to your face…..Uh, what was your name again?" He resisted the urge to shudder. That looked like it hurt like hell…

"Swami" The man responded bitterly.

"Right, right…I'm sorry about that too."

"Even though it's an improvement." Shaun mutters quietly.

"There's your apology; you happy now!?" Desmond snarls.

Abbas held his hand up to his chin, as if taking a moment to think about it. "Hmmm….Nope, not quite; I'm afraid I am not convinced enough." He grew a menacingly smirk.

"What more do you want from us?" Ezio snapped, nearly lifting his arms in the air.

"Perhaps, it would be better if you got on your knees and beg for forgiveness….All of you…"

"What!?" Shaun says, clenching his fists.

Desmond tried to advance on them again, but Ezio continue to block him, "Enough with your bullshit! You should be the ones apologizing. Maybe you have forgotten; but, we weren't the ones that started the fight."

"Of course, you weren't!" Abbas growls at the man, "It was that little bitch, Al-Sayf, who started it all. We still plan on hunting him down, later, and make him suffer for what he did."

"You guys are such idiots. Malik wasn't responsible for what happened in the cafeteria!" Shaun scowled, absentmindedly taking a few steps forward, moving past Ezio, "So, if you even dare lay one finger on him…." He directed his warning at Abbas.

The man known as Swami, suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his sweater vest, lifting him up to face him instead, "You think threatening us will change anything?"

Desmond has had enough. He moved forward, shoving his hand against the other man's chest, "Hey, back off!" Swami quickly released Shaun, focusing on the other man. He grasped Desmond by the shirt, only punching him once in the stomach, and tossed him to the side were the wall was. Desmond's back hit the wall hard, making him grunt in slight pain, as he slides down against the wall. This guy was incredibly strong….No wonder Lucy didn't let him get involved in the fight last time.

As Desmond groaned from the painful ache in his shoulder blades, Ezio came over to his side, kneeling beside him, looking concerned. "Desmond….Are you okay?" Ezio asked, moving his hand to his back to help him up. He was too worried for his friend, to even pay any attention to the three jerks that were chuckling quietly. Shaun stood still; very surprised at what Desmond had tried to do.

"Nngh…Yeah…I'm alright." Desmond replied, sounding very much in pain.

Watching Ezio help Desmond get up slowly, Shaun glanced over at the other three with a scowl, "You guys are assholes." He said.

Abbas and his friend started to laugh, but soon after they had ceased their laughter when they noticed a teacher peeking out from a classroom to see what had occurred outside. "Let's get going…We wouldn't want to get in trouble again."

"But I want to have more fun with them." Swami whined, folding his arms over his chest.

"There'll be plenty of that later, but now isn't the time." Abbas says, taking his leave. The other two followed after him, looking disappointed.

Shaun saw them finally leaving, cursing them for what they did. He wasn't about to let them get away with that. No matter at what cause, he will always be the one to have the last laugh. And damn it, he will have it. He focused at one of the doors ahead in the hall, waiting for the right moment. He forces the door to swing open, slamming it in front of one of Abbas's friend, hitting him directly in the face. The one that is clean of any injuries….Well, not anymore. Not much to gain there, but that will have to do for now. "Aaaahhhh" The man cried out, his hands reaching up to cover his face, in a fail attempt to make the pain less intense.

Abbas turned around and went over to him, looking annoyed, "What's wrong!?" He growled.

"Someone slammed this door on me!" He muffled out through his hands.

Abbas checked the doorway, peeking his head into the dark classroom, "There is no one here; this room is empty, you imbecile!" He shouted, smacking his hand to the back of the other's head, "Move your ass!"

Shaun held his hand up to his mouth, to conceal his grinning. Ezio stood up fully with Desmond, now that he is able to stand himself. "I wonder how that happened."

"Who knows" Shaun say, still grinning. He turned his head, looking at Desmond, "Are you sure you're okay?" He raised a brow.

Desmond blinked a few times at him, "Uh…Um, yeah…I might feel soreness on my back for the next week, but I think I'll be fine." He stated.

"Good" Shaun said, nearly averting his eyes from the slightly taller man, as he was smiling at him, "You know….You didn't have to do that."

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked.

"Well….because of me, you ended up getting hurt." He said softly, looking down at his dark brown shoes.

"Yeah but….If I hadn't got myself involved, you would have gotten hurt instead." Desmond shrugged, his cheeks tinting red, realizing that the British man actually cared about him. Shaun's face went extremely red at that statement, quickly turning away, looking at the ground. He really hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Ezio stared at the Brit for a moment, before turning to look at his friend, "Yes, and maybe if I had intervene when I had the chance, than you could have avoided that too…I am sorry Desmond." He put a hand to his shoulder, feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's cool, bro. It was probably best not to fight back anyways. Those guys are tough, I have to admit." Desmond gave a cheerful smile, patting the Italian on the back. And he knew it had worked when Ezio gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyways….I have to go. I do apologize for this little experience…" Shaun said.

As he started walking, Desmond grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him, "Shaun, wait!"

The Brit looked down at the strong hand gripping his wrist, and he looked up at him carefully, "…What?"

Desmond froze, hesitating to speak, "Um….Nothing, I'm just…..Sorry," He lets go of him.

"What for?"

"For being immature…. You clearly didn't like how childish I was being towards you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Oh…It's fine Desmond, you don' have to-"

"But I do" Desmond interrupts, giving a serious look, "I feel that it would be the right thing to do…So…I'm sorry." He said.

Shaun stared blankly at him, until he sighed, grinning at him "Well, I have to admit, I have been acting the same. Though, that is just the way I am, unfortunately."

Desmond started to laugh for a brief moment, "So, would you want to start over?" He asked, biting his lower lip.

Ezio continued to look between them with a bewilder expression. 'Just a while ago, they were at each other's throats. Now all of a sudden they are friendly?' He had thought.

Shaun took that into consideration; it's the least he could do for the kid. No one has ever stood up for him like that…Besides himself. "Hmm, I would like that a lot actually."

A dorky smile tugged at Desmond's lips, "That's good…..Uh…And maybe, we could hang together during lunch sometimes." He added, and Shaun quickly frowned at that, shooting a questioning glare at him.

"Don't push your luck, Miles." He turned around to leave, only taking a few steps before halting. He glanced at him again, "But….I guess I'll see you around…..And um…Thanks again." Shaun turns on his heels, waving him off, as he starts striding down the hallway. Desmond smirked, as his gaze stayed glued to Shaun's back for quite a while until he reached a corner and was gone.

"Well, this is interesting…"

"Hmm?" Desmond didn't bother to look at him; he was still looking down the hall the British man just left.

Ezio looked at Desmond curiously, "You two became acquainted with each other rather quickly."

Desmond pursed his lips, barely realizing that. He gave a deadpanned look at Ezio, "Yeah, so what? Didn't you say something about being nicer to him?"

"True, true…" Ezio shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets, "But, that was before Abbas showed up."

"So, what's your point?"

"Well, after your little heroic action, it's almost like you two never hated each other. And it is a tad bit weird how nice you are being toward him."

"And?"

"I just didn't expect you to be that nice…" Ezio smirked.

Desmond lifted a brow, "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, just forget it…..Let's get going, alright? We need to get to our classes, before we get in trouble." He said, changing the subject. Desmond felt like he should have questioned his friend further about that, but he decided to drop it.

"But, what about Altair?" Desmond said, quickly remembering about him.

"Don't worry…I'll skip my next class so I can go searching for him." Ezio commanded, and

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I will search for him myself. If I find Altair, I'll let you know." Desmond reluctantly nods his head as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Altair went awfully stiff; looking puzzled in front of the tall man. As he was given a brief glance at, he felt anger rise up within him. Either it was due to the familiar face that had him seeing red, or maybe it was how the tall man was touching Malik in a way he didn't like. Perhaps, it had to do with both. He began to narrow his eyes, almost gritting his teeth. If he could, he would have gone right ahead and ripped that man apart; he probably could have done so instantly, if Malik wasn't in the way. That was the only thing stopping him right now.

"M-Mr. De Sable, I…I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Malik said, panic could be heard in his voice.

A small smirk flowed across the tall man's face, "That is quite alright, Al-Sayf" The man spoke softly. Altair balled his fists as he saw how the man smoothly moved his hands down Malik's arms very slow, but gently, until dropping them by his side. For reasons unknown, Altair hated how certain people keep making physical contact with Malik; just seeing anyone give the slightest touch to the darker male, immediately infuriated him. He was starting to feel inclined to make sure no one did such a thing. "Next time, try to be more careful." Mr. De Sable said, his smile quickly fading into a frown. "Where were you going, Al-Sayf?"

"I was just heading to class right now, sir." Malik said nervously, taking a few steps back. Altair blinked a few time in confusion. Is this man a…Teacher?

Mr. De Sable lifted a brow, "Really?...But, my classroom is over on the other side of this campus." He pointed at the opposite direction behind the two students. It was way worse than Altair had thought; this man is Malik's teacher. "What are you doing wasting time walking around in the hallways? You weren't planning on skipping my class now, were you?" He gave an austere look at the darker male.

A blushed spread across Malik's face, "N-No, sir, I was just…Uh, Helping out Ibn' La-Ahad to find his next classroom, because he is still new to this school. But, he just remembered where it was now." Malik glanced at Altair, who cocked his head to the side. "Right, Altair?"

When Malik shot dagger eyes at him, Altair's mouth turned into a thin line; he quickly got the hint and nods his head slowly, "Yeah" He mutters, looking away.

"Ah, I see now…" He looked over at Altair, his eyes examining him. Altair furrowed his brows even further. "Very well then….Since you are one of my top students in my class. I suppose I can let you off this one time. But, if I catch you roaming around again; there will be consequences. And I won't be taking any excuses, understand?" Malik nodded his head, and the taller man began to smile again. "Good….Be off to class now. And I will be there momentarily." He says, watching the darker male twist around and scurried off. He brushed shoulders with Altair, making him turn to see him leaving. Malik didn't look back once in his hasty retreat. He glanced back at the Robert look alike, his fists were clenching tighter, and his fingernails were digging into the skin of his palms.

This man indeed looks like Robert. He has the same features on his face, the same height and the two scars over his bald head are proof enough. Even his name can easily give him away. Though the only problem is….His scent is different. This scent had some similarity to that one student in his first classroom. "So, you're a new student here, huh?" The tall man spoke, still smirking.

'He doesn't recognize me? This is odd…' Altair stared wide eyed for a moment, "….Yes" He said carefully, after a few seconds of silence. This was getting really awkward…

Mr. De Sable started to chuckle, "Well then, I hope things go well for you in this school."

He passed by Altair, strolling his way through the hall happily. "Wait!" The teacher stopped, looking over his shoulder. Altair turned around fully, glaring at him, "Have we met before?"

Mr. De Sable suddenly frowned, but didn't answer at first. He started to shake his head slightly, nonchalantly lifting his brow up, "No….I don't think so."

"Hmm" Altair's glare wavers, "Never mind then" He said.

Mr. De Sable's smirk returned, "Take care, Mr. Ibn' La-Ahad." Altair shuddered just hearing that voice…It was all too familiar. It had that venomous edge to it; one that always exasperates Altair's anger over so long ago. He wanted to strike the tall man down. He wants to slaughter him where he stands. But, his friends have told him many times not to kill anyone in this school or at all for that matter. Even though this man may be a disguised vampire, his life will not be taken.

As the taller man's footsteps could be heard treading off, Altair struggled to keep his eyes closed tightly. He clenched his hands even further to the point when blood started trickling through his fingers. He kept his head low, breathing in a lot heavier. And when he knew the man was gone, he began rushing to the nearest restroom he could find; he was glad that he picked one that was empty, going to the one of the stalls at the end of the room.

Locking himself into the bigger stall, he went over to the wall, with his back pressed to it. Altair slid down to the floor, his arms hugging his knees up to his chest. His breathing became heavier and erratic, barely realizing that he was extremely thirsty. He was in quite a predicament. He needs to find a way to try calming himself down before his condition worsens. His need for blood is becoming dangerously crucial.

He won't be making it to his fourth class….

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuuu- Okay I am going to stop doing that. **

**Stay tuned for next time :D Love y'all~**


	14. Chapter 14

**This took me alot of editing, but I finally got it done. I just had to keep motivating myself to continue working on this one, because it is long, and you all already know how I feel about long chapters. But, I am willing to put more into these chapters, cuz that's what you all wanted, and I love u all for it.**

**And not much left to say, so enjoy~**

* * *

The unbearable pain in Altair's body was becoming excruciating, having him curl into a fetal position, as he did his best to fight against his thirst. As he wrapped his arms around his torso; he tries to fight back his urges to hunt for blood. His eye sight was blaring red and as silence surrounded him, he could hear his heart beat rapidly. But, for how long he can keep this up, he didn't know. It would suck if he lost control of himself now. All it would take is just a scent of a human close by; and he'll go breaking loose and dash over there in an instant and sink his teeth into the unlikely soul.

Ezio came to an abrupt halt outside of the boys' restroom, quickly picking up his friend's scent again. As he entered through the doorway, he could hear someone panting heavily and grunting quietly. Ezio went further, pulling up his hoodie to cover his face from the bright lights in the room, hearing the noise get louder, realizing it is coming from one of the restroom stalls. "Altair?" He tried calling out.

Altair heard Ezio's voice, carefully getting up only to stagger to the door to the stall, "E-Ezio…I…I need…" He trailed off, unable to breathe properly.

"Altair? What happened?" Ezio came to the door quickly. When he got near the metallic door, placing his hand up to the door slowly, Altair had punched the door hard with his fist, leaving a huge dent in the center. Staring puzzled, Ezio didn't have a clue what was going on with his friend.

Altair leaned on the door for support, "I-I need…" He said, voice sounding rough and harsh in desperation.

The Italian understood what he wanted. He hastily removed his backpack, unzipping it to pull out only two blood packs, since they were all he had left. He stood up again, trying his best to get close enough to the door again, "We only have two blood packs left, Altair," He informed, "Will they be enough-"

"Just give them to me!" Altair growled.

Without hesitating, Ezio got down to his knees, getting low enough to successfully slide the packs through the opening underneath the door. Altair had picked them up, having difficulty opening the first one. After he got one of them open, he started to chug it all down as much as he could. Ezio had to wait a couple of minutes for his friend to finish up, before Altair finally pushed the busted door open, looking more relaxed and satisfied; blood was all over his jaw and chin, dripping to the floor. The Arabic had gone over to the sink, beginning to wash his face thoroughly, cleaning off any remaining blood stains around his face. "So, you feeling better?" Altair glanced over at him, but didn't answer, "What happened just now?"

"….Nothing" Altair responded.

"Oh?" Ezio looked at him quizzically, "And what about Malik?"

"What about him?"

"I saw you chasing after him when you left the gym, Altair." Ezio said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't do anything bad to him, right?"

Altair stood up to his full height, glaring at the Italian, "Of course I didn't….He was able to get away from me before I could-" He trailed off.

"Before you could what?" Ezio raised a brow.

"Never mind" Altair said quickly, looking away.

The Italian sighed, "Clearly there is something wrong with you. You do seem to be behaving quite differently when you are around Malik…"

"Yeah, except he wasn't the reason why I was like this." Altair informed, "It was someone else…"

Ezio only shook his head slightly, "I could only presume that it was another student you came across?"

"No, not a student….A teacher."

"Well, I have seen some teachers around here that I grew suspicious of-"

"This one was different, Ezio" Altair glanced over at him, "The man I saw, was Robert De Sable."

"W-What? Are you certain?" There was that disbelieving look in Ezio's eyes, he could tell.

"I think so….The man looked like De Sable very much. But, his usual scent was not the same. And that made me very uncertain."

Ezio took a cautious step closer to his friend, "But….He is a vampire, right?"

"Yes?"

"This man looks almost identical to De Sable, yet, the scent from him was different?...Maybe you were mistaken."

Altair scowled, "No, I was not…The sound of his voice, and the way he would always glare at me; I knew there was something about him I didn't like. I can't be wrong about this!"

Ezio sighed, "Altair, you already said you were uncertain about him being our guy. His scent should be proof enough. And besides; there are a lot of people out there that may have particular features on their faces that have them looking identical. That is probably why you saw another Robert look alike." Altair lowered his gaze, not in the mood to start an argument in his condition. "And then what happened?" Ezio pressed on.

"Nothing…I had to hold myself back and wait for him to leave. Then, I ended up here…"

"Ah, now I see" Ezio said, understanding the situation, "Do you feel alright, though?"

Altair lifted an eyebrow, "I'm a bit thirsty still, but I think I will manage."

Ezio scrutinized his friend closely as he shifted on his feet. "So, why were you following Al-Sayf?" He asked.

Getting annoyed, Altair furrowed his brows, hating how Ezio brought up the subject from before, "I just wanted to have a little talk with him." He said simply

"About?"

Altair nearly gritted his teeth, but he resisted showing the annoyance in his face, "Nothing; it's not important."

"_Mio amico_, please. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." He rested a hand to Altair's shoulder, only to get brushed off quickly.

"Don't tell me I'm afraid" Altair growled, turning around to walk toward the restroom door. Ezio rushed after him, barely grabbing him by the sleeve, stopping him before he reached the exit. "What now!?"

"I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to go out just yet."

"Why?"

"Because, you may not be well enough to be around students in your state; you may need more blood than what I've already given you." Ezio stated.

Altair only shrugged his shoulders, "I think I will get through my fourth class without any problems."

The Italian sighed, "Well, I can at least walk you back to your classroom, just to be sure."

The Arabic gave a small laugh, raising a brow, "What? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Altair; it's just that I worry about you. And so do the others." Ezio said, looking at him seriously.

"I bet…" Altair muttered, storming out the doorway, with Ezio striding right behind him. He paused and glanced over at the Italian again, "If you feel it is necessary to escort me, then do whatever you want. Just don't blame me for your tardiness when you get back to your classroom."

As Altair started walking away from the Italian, Ezio gave a defeated sigh and just rolled his eyes, following after him.

* * *

**After school**

After the long lecture in class, Altair finally came out, sighing that class was over with for today. When he exited, he noticed that Ezio was waiting outside for him, just leaning casually against the wall as if the man was there throughout the fourth period. This was very unpleasant for Altair. He already had clarified to his friends that he wanted his space. But with Ezio barely scratching the surface of what is actually going on with him and monitoring him in his classroom; it was starting to make him feel that he has lost that privilege. He is going to have a long talk about this with Ezio later.

A buzz went off in Ezio's pocket. He reached for his cell phone, showing it had a text message. It said that Desmond wanted to meet him and Altair at the front of the main office, saying that it was important. Later, they went to their destination and they finally met up with the younger man at the area. Desmond gave a small smile at them as they walked up to him. "Hey guys" He said.

"What is up, Desmond? You needed to tell us something important?" Ezio asked.

"Not me; Lucy was the one that wanted to talk with us. She's on her way right now."

For a moment, Ezio and Altair shared a confused glance at each other, wondering what she wanted. Desmond's expression suddenly brightens when he saw her approaching, "Lucy…"

"Hey" She gave a smile to them, stopping in front of them.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Altair asked, looking at her seriously.

Lucy glanced at him before speaking, "I wanted to talk to them, not you." She stated, nodding her head over at Desmond and Ezio.

Being left out of an important conversation? Is she hiding something? "Why? Are you keeping secrets from me?" He slowly narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, no secrets, I promise. I just need to discuss something with Ezio and Desmond only, if you don't mind." She said softly.

"About what exactly?"

Altair looked at her quizzically, then turning his attention to his friends. "Look, just wait for us out in the parking lot, Altair. We won't be long." Desmond said.

They all knew that he wasn't going to let this go so easily; they knew. Whatever it is that Lucy is going to share with the other two, she knows it's a matter of time before Altair finds out. Why would she be hiding something anyways? Is it something he won't approve of? Is he able to trust her? Now that he thinks about it, he is starting to question his alliance with this woman. He doesn't really know much about her. Except that she can be quite bitchy at times.

It took a few seconds for Altair to glance between his friends, shooting each of them a suspicious look. Until he finally did as he was told, much to his dislike. "Very well" He said quietly, turning on his heels and heading for an exit close by. Altair pushed through one of the clear glass doors, beginning to walk down the set of stairs, as he went down he passed by a person sitting on the steps, but came to a halt as soon as he caught that familiar scent. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Malik sitting hunched over on the stairs, with a small book in hand. Malik was staring up at him with wide eyes, looking very flushed in the face. He suddenly narrowed his gaze, and turned his attention back to his book.

Altair bit his lower lip, forcing himself not to look in his direction. He continued to go down the steps, reaching the last step, but had to stop again. He looked back over at the smaller man, who was purposely covering his face with his book. "Malik…" The darker man flinched, but didn't bother moving his book down, "I-I'm sorry," Malik wasn't moving an inch, "About what happened earlier; I was not thinking clearly. I was just upset with you; I hated how you kept pushing me away and running off all the time. I'm starting to think this is becoming some kind of silly routine for us every time we see each other. And because of that I had assaulted you, but I couldn't get myself to stop." He said in almost a whisper as he stared down for a moment.

Malik slowly lowered his book, just barely enough to see over it.

"I understand if you are angry with me for it. I wouldn't blame you if you are…Just know that I am sorry if I ever was a nuisance to you. But, I promise I will try to leave you alone from now on."

As he turned around, beginning to take a few steps forward, Malik suddenly spoke up, "Altair, wait…" The taller man froze, anticipating what Malik was about to say to him. "There is no need for apologies. I was the one acting like a complete ass toward you. Everything I said in the locker room was indignant and rude and….Wrong."

"Hmm?" Altair quickly snapped his head around to see Malik going down the steps slowly. The darker male wasn't looking at him; he kept averting his eyes from Altair every time he took a step closer, with a hand sliding down the rails.

Malik paused right in front of Altair, only a few feet apart from him, crossing his arms "I was only afraid…"

Altair raised a brow, "Afraid of what?"

Malik bit his lower lip, turning his gaze at the ground, "I…..I am just afraid of having certain people get close to me. I am not used to this…..Having the company of another, and having them care for me."

Turning around fully, Altair could only stare at the shorter man. Right now, Malik was tensing up, face looking flush, and avoided eye contact. A smile creased Altair's lips, "So, that's the reason why you kept avoiding me?" Malik didn't answer, but a nod of his head was enough for a reply. Altair chuckled, "I know how that is like. The same happened to me a long time ago. I always avoided everyone in my life, and…I still do today; because I was different from them. Sure, I had people that were envious of me, hated my guts and other stuff like that. But there were others that actually liked me; even though, my feelings were never mutual."

"Wow, I never knew you were that type of person."

"Yeah well….Pretty much everyone I met in my life, I've never learned to like. It didn't really matter who was a friend to me and who wasn't."

Malik gave a small smile, "Perhaps, I should consider myself lucky. You don't seem to have a problem being around me." He chuckled.

"You should be…" Altair grinned, "I happen to like you a lot, Malik. You are precious to me."

Malik's face was heating up, and he began to rub his arm uncomfortably. He felt like shying away, but felt like his feet were glued to the ground, preventing him from escaping. He started to clear his throat, "Well, hopefully, we can put all this behind us now."

"….Perhaps" Altair said, his hands resting in his pockets.

"So, you and I are cool, right?"

"Of course…"

"Well then, I'm glad for that" Malik said, growing a nervous smile over his face, "Oh and…Uh, there is one more thing I need to ask of you."

"Hmm?"

"The time you fought with those students, getting them off my back I mean. I was grateful and all that you came to defend me at those times, I really am; but I'd appreciate it if you stop acting as my bodyguard." A thin line formed on Altair's lips, "I would hate to be the reason the both of us ended up getting suspended, because you feel the need to beat anyone that tries to touch me."

Somehow, Altair had a funny feeling he would bring that up. He only shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot promise that."

Malik frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I am aware that you are a big target in this school. I'm gonna have to give you some protection, to prevent the other students from harming you." Altair gave a simple reply.

Malik clenched his fist, not liking that answer, "What makes you think you should feel obligated to protect me? If you keep getting into fights with other assholes, you'll eventually get in trouble for sure….Or even worse; you'll get me into trouble. Don't you see that!?" He said exasperatedly.

"I don't have much of a choice, Malik. You may not realize this, but students like Abbas are more dangerous than you may think." Altair explained, folding his arms. "They are hunters, and they will try to hurt you."

"What the hell do you know!? It's not like I was scared when Abbas was on the verge to pummel me to death." Malik sneered.

"It doesn't matter. It is complicated, so you wouldn't understand anyways." Getting a weird feeling in his chest, Altair turned his back on him, deciding that it was best to just walk away now, but Malik stormed after him, grabbing his arm, pulling him around to face him.

"It's not like I ever asked you to watch over me!"

"I know that; but, I couldn't care less if you need me or not. I shall continue to do as I please." Altair said calmly, yanking his arm free, taking his leave.

"Altair!" Malik grabbed him by the shoulder this time, successfully twisting the man around. "You idiotic novice; you're not listening to me." He nearly shouted, grasping him by the collar of his hoodie, and pulling him down to his eye level. Then without warning, Altair threw his hands up to cup Malik's face, roughly pulling him closer and crushing their lips together.

This sudden action had Malik blushing hard. He was staring wide eyed in shock as his hand was dropping down to his side, feeling as though he has lost the strength in his arm. His body felt weak, and helpless to the taller man, as his hands guided their way to Malik's neck and slowly to his shoulders. Malik watch through half lidded eyes as he was unable do anything but to give into this simple kiss; it didn't make much sense to him why he couldn't shove this man away and curse him for doing such a thing. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this to stop.

Malik had to be glad that Altair was holding him up right now; he felt like all the blood in his body was flowing to his head, and could have him passing out on the floor.

Altair slowly allowed his hands to wander down to Malik's hips, making sure to keep him in place. It amazed him that Malik wasn't reacting; he hasn't done anything to stop him yet. He wondered if he could take it further. Deciding to that action, Altair's tongue tried making its way through parting lips, easily slipping between them, and entering inside. As his tongue started to roam around, taking in every taste he could, that's when Malik's brain started working again. He began to squirm and push at Altair's chest, getting the taller man to let go of him. Malik successfully moved out of the man's reach, his hands flew up to cover his mouth, like a protective shield. Altair had a rather smug look as he notices the shorter man's silly reaction. Letting his arms fall to his sides, Malik started glaring at the taller man, "W-Why the hell did you do that!?"

Altair only smirked, "Do what?" He said, trying to act innocent.

"You were sticking your tongue down my throat, that's what you were trying to do!" Malik started wiping his lips with the back of his palm.

That had Altair laughing, "Is that what you think? Okay, I will be honest….I did. But, I just needed a way to shut you up completely." He explains, shaking his head. "So don't get the wrong idea."

"Uh?..." Malik blushed again. He stood up to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze remained on the man, looking him up and down as if observing him. "Couldn't…Couldn't you have done something else that didn't have to do with you locking lips with me?"

Altair shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe…..Although, it was quite effective, wouldn't you agree?" That infuriating smirk was once again spreading over his face.

"Shut the fuck up" Malik's face went beat red.

Seeing that expression on the darker man's face had Altair raising a brow in curiosity. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he spoke up, "Don't be disappointed that it wasn't an actual kiss, MalMal."

Malik's eyes widen, tensing up a bit, that comment was really unexpected. His eyes quickly turned into slits, "I am not disappointed! You just caught me off guard, that's all." He spat, panic could be noticed in the tone of his voice; the blush on his cheeks was now spreading more over his face and neck area. From the sudden outburst, Altair felt his smirk falter into a frown. Breathing in slowly, Malik took a few seconds to compose himself, "Altair….I...I've never been kissed by a guy before." He said in a quieter, upset tone.

"Never, huh? Well, I don't see why you would be upset about this. Judging by your first experience, it looked like to me you were enjoying it just a while ago."

"Shut up!" Malik growled, "That doesn't mean anything. I am not like that; I'm not into men. I never was!"

Altair took a step forward, a devilish grin creeping over his face, "And how do you know that?" Noticing the sudden approach, Malik started backing up as the man came closer. He backtracks up until he reached the stairway, stumbling down and landing on his behind. The fall had given a painful sting to his back, as he was now laying on the set of stairs uncomfortably. Altair had stopped in front of him, crouching down before him, staring into his dark brown eyes. "If you are telling the truth; then you would have pushed me away a lot sooner."

Darting his eyes away, Malik bit back the urge to scowl, "It was only a delayed reaction. You did happen to take me by surprise, you know." He said quietly, carefully gazing into the taller man's eyes. Within those unsettling moments, Altair just stayed there, acting like a statue that wouldn't move a muscle.

Then he sighed, standing up straight, now staring the man down. "Hmph….I guess you're right. I am sorry about that." He extends his hand out, waiting for the darker man to do the same, but the other continued to stare up at him. Malik sat there silently, not making any movements, but after a while, he finally grabs Altair's hand, and gets pulled up to his feet. It barely occurred to them that they were within each other's space again, both watching the other closely. Altair scanned the other's eyes as if in search for something, while Malik stood stock still, contemplating if he should make a run for it or not move at all. It became quite obvious which one he chose.

"What?" He asked, blushing again.

Not realizing how long he was staring, Altair had averted his eyes, starting to move back in his tracks, "Nothing…" He said, turning his back on Malik once again, and started striding off.

"Now wait a minute!" Malik called out to him, gaining his attention. He isn't finished with him yet.

Altair glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes gleaming at the shorter man, "Yes?" He smiled.

That look on Altair's face had Malik shrink back a bit. He shifted on one foot to the other nervously, "…..Never mind."

Altair's smile nearly faltered, but only to grow into a wider smile, "I'll catch you later, Malik." He said as he started to take his leave.

Watching Altair stalking towards the parking lot, Malik went over to the staircase, walking up and retrieving his book he had left alone. He held it in his hands for quite a while, before deciding to put it away in his backpack, no longer in the mood to read.

He just sat there where he previously was, with his arms over his knees, thinking in thought about what Altair had said to him. It was nothing to strain his mind over, since he knew Altair was just having his fun, but….Malik has been acting differently whenever the taller man was around. Every time he saw Altair, he'd have a strange feeling on the inside; like having butterflies in his stomach as a way to describe it. But, this wasn't going to have him start questioning his sexuality….Or was it?

Okay, so maybe once or twice he had fantasized about kissing another man, just to know what that was like, but he'd never had that chance, because he was afraid to actually do it. And now that he has, it was a lot more satisfying than he thought. But, would he have courage enough to admit this to Altair- He dismissed that thought, standing to his feet and deciding to go back inside the school. His head felt hot and the heat from outside was making it worse for him to even think anymore. One thing that was left on his mind was….He really hoped that **no one **had witnessed what happened out here.

Darim saw the student enter into the building, through the second floor window. He had been sitting on the open window sill, looking out to the view; until he started hearing voices coming from below, and that's when he caught that familiar guy, Altair, talking with someone. Oh, he heard and watched everything that had went on between the new kid and….Al-Sayf he believes. And he saw the little kissing scene too. He was puzzled for a while when the two had kissed, but that didn't disturb him in any way. It was only shocking to him that the tough looking new guy was **like** that. And he had done it with the kid that has such a bad reputation in this school. Yes, he knows about Malik Al-Sayf. He is the one who claims of predicting the future or some weird shit like that. Of course he doesn't think that's true, you'd have to be crazy if you believe any of those rumors. "Hmm…" He cocked his head to the side; a devilish smile crept over his face, "Altair with the Al-Sayf kid. This just got a whole lot better." He laughed softly.

* * *

**Review C:**

**And I am sorry if I took so long. I will try to work on the next one, if I am in the mood. It can be sooner or could take while depending on how things are going for me. I've just been feeling negative lately at home. Just some things been going on, but I blame some of it on my father ):**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, how you all been doin? How long has it been since my last update? Well, that doesn't matter, cuz I got it up finally~ If your all wondering what I've been up to lately, I just got busy with piles of work that had to be done. I felt like it would never end, but I put just as much time for working on this chappy. I made it long too, be happy! But, I honestly am not all that happy with it. Every time I was looking through some parts, I felt that it was too boring to read, so I had to re-edit it over and over again...Hopefully you'll enjoy. Oh and just a heads up, this chapter is mostly about Desmond, so...**

**Enjoy :D**

**P.S. If you find any errors or something a bit off in any part of the chapter, do let me know. I didn't put much time to check for any problems...**

* * *

On their trip back to the apartment, it took Ezio and Desmond a moment to realize how quiet Altair had gotten. When they both met up with him in the parking lot, he didn't speak a word to them. He didn't seem to be in any bad mood and he wasn't pouting the whole ride home or complaining about trust issues. It was hard to read his face, they really couldn't tell if he was upset or not; they began to wonder what Altair was thinking about. Would it have anything to do with excluding the man from the talk they had with Lucy earlier? Or was it something else?

They had finally arrived home, pulling into the driveway, and all of them exiting out of the car. Ezio and Desmond got out, but paused, noticing that Altair was already striding toward their apartment, with his hood over his head. He walked up to the door, but turned around seeing the others hadn't moved yet. A smirk flowed over his face, "What are you two waiting for? Are you going to stand there all day?" The other two blinked dumbly at him, they were uncertain to why they were hesitating, "I hope you do realize that I am…Still very thirsty." He said in a soft voice, his eyes staring intently at them. Just registering those last few words made a shiver run up Ezio's spine. He didn't know why he felt uneasy. As he stared at Altair; something seemed different about him.

The two walk over to their friend, and Ezio took out his key, unlocking the door to the apartment. Altair was first to go inside, making his way to the fridge, hoping that there were more blood packs to snack on. Ezio closed the door quietly, looking in the direction Altair had gone. Desmond stood by his side, raising a brow at him, "Yo, Ezio" He startled the Italian man, making him glance at him, "You look like you seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah" Ezio walked a few steps forward just enough to peer at Altair from around the corner of the wall, cautiously watching the Arabic looking through the fridge.

Desmond came closer to him, a concerned look took over his features. "Hey, Ezio what-"

"Shh" Ezio place a hand over Desmond's mouth, beckoning him to follow him to their room. Desmond sighed but did as he was told. Ezio closed the door to their bedroom as soon as the other walked in, giving a questioning look to his friend.

"So…What's up?"

Ezio leaned back against the door, thinking of what to say to him, "I….I felt that it was important to know about this..."

"Is something wrong?"

Ezio stuffed his hands into his pockets, hesitating for a moment before speaking again. He gazed at the younger man, "Something happened to Altair during fourth period."

Desmond raised a brow, "What…Do you mean? What happened?"

"Um….I came across Altair in the boy's restroom when I went out to search for him. He was losing control of his thirst again, but this time it got bad. He had to lock himself in one of the stalls to prevent himself from hunting for blood. Luckily I got there in time to give him the remaining packs in my backpack to get him to calm down again."

"Oh my god…Did you tell Lucy about this?"

"No! She can't know about this Desmond." Ezio says quickly, pushing off from the door.

Desmond raised a brow in question, "Why not? She knows about it already."

"Because, if she finds out, then there is no doubt that she will tell William. Things will just get worse for Altair; and trust me, he would rather we don't say anything to them." Ezio said seriously.

"So, what do want to do about him then?" Desmond asked.

Ezio bit his lower lip, his eyes glancing between Desmond and the door. "I will see if I can talk about this to Altair. There must be something that is triggering the state that he is going through."

"The answer should be obvious, right? Doesn't he just want blood?"

"That's what I had thought too. But there has to be more to this than we think. Many things have been affecting him lately….Remember what happened earlier when he was with Malik?" Desmond didn't speak, only nodded his head, "That is just one of the things. I will have to examine more of the causes that's been going on with Altair, and figure out why he's acting so strangely."

Desmond nods his head again, but not showing much interest on his face. "Yeah, well good luck with that," He pats his friend on the shoulder, "You go figure out what's up with Altair, while I go make a quick visit to Lucy's place."

As Desmond went over to the door, Ezio stood in his way, "Wait…Why do you need to see her for?"

Desmond sighed, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell her about Altair's situation. I just….Have something personal to ask her."

"Would it have anything to do with the conversation we had after school?" Ezio asked.

Desmond pursed his lips, "….Maybe"

Ezio scrunched his face, eyeing the younger man carefully, "Alright….I trust you enough. Don't stay out too late, understood?" He said.

Desmond pat him on the shoulder again, "Yeah, yeah; see ya later." He smiled, shoving him aside and opening the door to leave.

The Italian watched him take off. He was starting to feel bad now; he purposely didn't share any details about Altair possibly seeing Robert De Sable. Shrugging his shoulders, he decides that he can always tell him some other time.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Lucy stopped what she did when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors today, unless of course, it was her girlfriend. She's probably about to get a big lecture for avoiding her for the past week. And she felt bad about that, but she really has a lot of things to take care of. She went over to her door, looking through the peep hole quickly, noticing that it was only Desmond. Lucy had unlocked her chain, opening the door wide, revealing her full body.

"Hey" Desmond said, smiling at her.

"Des? What are you doing here?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Desmond suddenly blushed, taking notice that she wasn't wearing any pants, revealing her hello kitty underwear with a matching shirt she loves so much. He knows that it is usually a habit of hers not to dress fully in her own home, but the least she can do is make herself decent when she is having a visitor. "I…Uh, need to talk with you." He said seriously, looking in her eyes

Lucy slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Desmond, but I'm kind of busy-"

"Only for a few minutes…"

The blonde bit her lower lip as if thinking about it, "Fine…" She said reluctantly, opening her door to let the man in. As soon as Desmond walked in, she closed the door and just staring at his back, "What's up?" She asked, leaning against her door. Desmond turned to look at the blonde; wariness could be shown in his eyes. He continued to stay silent, while Lucy looked at him cautiously, "Well?"

"Well….It's actually about the info you shared with us earlier; about my father getting called back to base for some unknown reason….Don't you think you should tell me what that was about?" He asked, turning his body fully at her.

Lucy gave a frustrated sigh, "Not this again…"

"I am serious about this, Lucy." He growled. "It irritates me a lot when my dad leaves without telling us what's going…."

"I know that…" She said, with a deadpanned look on her face. "But….William didn't tell me anything-"

"Don't lie to me" He raised his voice at her.

"I'm not lying. I really don't know! I'm only sharing with you what your father told me." She snapped, glaring back at him. "If there was something going on with the brotherhood, don't you think William would have informed us about it." Desmond was quiet. "Look….It's obvious that it's nothing that concerns us, but we just need to be calm and wait until he returns." Desmond looked away from her, running a hand through his short brown hair, shifting on one foot to the other. "You shouldn't strain yourself like this. He will be fine."

"I…I can't help it. I feel like something bad will happen to him eventually."

She looked at him sympathetically, "You shouldn't think that way-"

"Why not?...I mean, something like this has happened before….And we were this close to being found out about the research my dad has collected when a few people were snooping in on us."

She nodded her head, "I understand that this is frustrating…"

Desmond raised a brow, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Lucy rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, "Standing around and arguing won't make it any better, Desmond."

The male sighed, going over to the couch and slumped down, "You're right, I'm sorry…..How long until my dad returns?"

"As if I knew….He should be back before this week is over, I guess." She said

Dragging his hands over his face, Desmond groaned in irritation, "Goddammit, this sucks! This is crazy!"

"I know, but let's not worry about this, alright?"

Standing up abruptly, Desmond scowled, "This isn't easy, you know. If anyone from the higher ups somehow knew about our little "operation"; they will hunt us down and have us all lynched, starting with my dad."

"Desmond…" She spoke softly.

"Look, I think Altair is a really cool guy and all, but…..Having to go through this kind of situation because of him, is scary. What we are doing would be considered treason!"

Lucy turned her gaze away from him, "I understand, and your father understands that. We are afraid. But, we have a purpose in doing this. Altair could be our only chance to living a better life."

"Yeah, except it doesn't help when it turns out that Altair had to be the most dangerous person alive."

"I know it sounded like a bad idea at first, but what your father had said before was right. Altair's been doing good so far blending in with society. And even I have to admit that he is showing much progress. In fact, I don't think his constant thirst for blood is anymore of problem now."

Desmond's face fell into a blank expression, 'Huh, funny that…' He is definitely not going to mention anything about what occurred today. Not that he was planning to. The room was silent for a moment, and Desmond couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the room, noticing the clutter of papers scattered everywhere in this room. "So….What's been keeping you busy?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off of the subject.

"Hmm?" She stared at him for a second, "Oh, I was just looking through some files that William left for me." She stalked towards her kitchen only to come back with some new papers in hand.

"Some?" The whole room was practically covered in mountains of files. There was a set of papers displayed on the coffee table in front of him. He eyed it for a second.

"Yeah, until you came along and decided to disrupt me." Desmond chuckled, picking up a page and saw that the topic was on blood types. He continued to look intently through more random papers, until hearing a small knock on the door, alarming him. Lucy had this bewildered expression on her face, "Who is that?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite anyone." Desmond said, his hands flying up defensively.

"Well, I wasn't expecting any visitor's today." She glared at the man before stalking over to her door, looking through the peep hole and seeing that it was her good friend Shaun. "Oh, no…"

Desmond sat up straight, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing….It's a friend of mine."

"You…Don't have to answer, you know."

She sighed, "Just hang on. I'll see if I can make him leave." Opening her door just a tad bit, she met the eyes of a very impatient Shaun waiting outside. "S-Shaun, hey" Desmond froze.

"Hello, Lucy" Shaun said.

"What can I help you with?" Lucy said, still concealing her appearance.

"Oh, nothing; I just think it's been awhile since we last saw each other, and thought that I should stop by and say hi. You mind if I come in? And maybe have a little chat with you about something?"

Her smile nearly faltered, "…Oh…Well, I'm in the in the middle of something; maybe some other time alright." She said, making a haste to close the door, only to get Shaun's foot caught in the way.

"Now, now, Lucy; don't you think it's time we had a little talk? If you keep avoiding me, I'm going to assume that you're hiding something." He said calmly, slowly forcing the door back.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned, as he enters through.

As Shaun came in, he gave her a brief glance, "Don't worry, I promise it won't take long. Rebecca just wanted me to check up on you and-" He trailed off, seeing Desmond quickly rise off the couch when the other intruded. They both stared at each other in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing." Desmond snarled, baring his teeth.

Looking very confused, Lucy looked between the two men, opening her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shaun glared at Desmond for a while, but looked over at Lucy's pale face as if searching for an answer. "Shaun…This really isn't the best time." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" The Brit glanced over at her for a second time; barely realizing she was in her underwear. He looked over at Desmond who continued to glare at him. He was starting to think he was interrupting them just now. But, what exactly was he interrupting? Shaun kept darting his eyes back and forth, between the two; trying to put two and two together. Suddenly, something just clicked, "Oh, no, god no…." He turned to face Lucy with pleading eyes, "Please tell me this isn't what I think this is…"

Lucy looked at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

Shaun narrowed his gaze, "Well, the answer is becoming obvious... How can you do such a thing, Lucy?! You're cheating on Rebecca with Desmond, aren't you?"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now just hold on, dude…" Desmond cut in, furrowing his eyes, "You have it all wrong. There's nothing going on between me and her." He stated.

Shaun turned his attention back at him, "Oh really? Well, explain this to me, **dude**. Why exactly are you here and why is she not wearing any pants?" He gestures over to the blonde, her face looking flushed.

Lucy shook her head, "Shaun, it isn't what it looks like…"

"Then tell me what this is, Lucy! Because to me this looks like a betrayal!" Just hearing that particular word had Lucy speechless. Shaun was fuming with slight anger….and possibly a mix of jealously. He didn't even know if he was defending Rebecca's feelings or his. He was actually starting to like Desmond. Then he had to stumble upon this.

Lucy took a step forward, reaching her hand out to him, "Look I can explain…"

But he interrupted him again, "You know what….You don't have to say anything." He started to back up to the door. "I'll just go while you two enjoy each other. Though, I believe you should let Rebecca know about your little affair. It's only fair." Making his way to the door, he immediately felt himself being tugged by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't" Desmond yanked him back.

Shaun tried to break free, "What the hell, Desmond. Let go of me!"

"No way…You go out that door; you'll be making a big mistake." Desmond got a better hold on him by wrapping his strong arms around the Brit's torso, dragging him over to the couch, while Shaun started to claw at his arms, trying to force him to release his grasp.

"Desmond, Shaun, stop…Please" Lucy called out to him, not moving from where she was.

"I'm warning you, Miles. Let me go or…" He was unable to finish his sentence when Desmond purposely fell back on the couch, still hanging onto the angry Brit. Shaun continued to struggle, trying to smack the darker skinned male with an elbow and kicking his legs back. Desmond had started to move around Shaun, getting a better position on top of him. "Get off of me, Desmond!" He was successful, by grabbing Shaun by the wrists and held them above his head. Shaun thrashed around a couple times in an attempt to push the other off, but soon after he relaxed his body, panting rather harshly.

Desmond lowered his head, looking directly into Shaun's eyes through those amazingly dorky glasses, "That is enough," He breathed, "Just. Calm. The. Fuck. Down….Okay?" Shaun's face was burning a bright red, realizing how close the man above him was. Just feeling the taller man's breath tickle his face, only increased the redness over his nose. Desmond had started blushing too, barely noticing the little action he made to trap the other. He quickly released Shaun's wrists, getting off the man, stepping back a bit. Shaun slowly got up, seeing how embarrassed Desmond had gotten. He started shifting on one foot to the other, "Uh….Sorry about that. I just wanted you to listen." Feeling a little too irritated, Shaun didn't bother to respond. Desmond continued, "There is nothing going on between me and Lucy. You just happen to barge in at the wrong time," Shaun lifted a brow at him, staying silent, "The reason why Lucy didn't want you here before is because we were discussing important matters. And….Lucy tends to wear less clothing in her own home, it's a habit of hers…..You see now? Nothing to worry about." Desmond reassured him.

Shaun manages to sit up straight, "Alright, fine then. What exactly was so important that you didn't want me here to begin with?"

Desmond stared wide eyed at him before looking over at Lucy who was biting her lower lip. Of course they need a good enough excuse to convince the Brit. "Uh…Homework." Lucy said simply.

"Y-Yeah, we were just working on some homework." Desmond played along.

Shaun just continued to glare, "I….See"

Desmond nodded his head, "Yeah, so now that you understood, you won't go running to tell Rebecca, right?...Shaun?" Shaun went silent, "Come on, you can't be willing to go tattle on us for nothing. You'll only be causing a problem in hers and Lucy's relationship."

Shaun sighed, feeling a bit relieved. Seriously though; he didn't know whose feelings he was defending anymore. He's just glad he was wrong. "Don't worry, I am convinced now. I was an idiot for actually assuming that Lucy would be into a guy…..Or you."

Lucy snickered, and Desmond scowled at her, "Good….Now that that is cleared up. I suppose there is no reason to keep you hostage here any further. So, if you don't mind, we really need to get back to work." He said seriously.

The paler man eyed the papers spread out on the coffee table. He grabbed the sheets of paper, picking them up to read what the subject was about. What he had read surprised him. It was a subject on blood, and another had details on blood transferring. "What kind of assignments are you working on?" He asked in a chuckle.

Desmond stalked forward to the man, quickly snatching the pages from his hands, "Nothing that concerns you…You need to go!" He said, furrowing his brows.

Shaun stood up from the couch, a small grin forming on his face, "Oh come on, Des. You're no fun…" He tried to reach for the papers, but Desmond moved them out of his reach, holding the papers over his head.

The scowled on Desmond face only worsened, "I'm not kidding around, Shaun."

"Do you actually think that I'll leave just because you say so?" Shaun mirrored the same face.

"Actually…"

Lucy sighed deeply, "Not again" She had no time for their bickering. Honestly, she forgot why they both came to see her in the first place.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Desmond growled, fingers clawing into the papers in his hand.

Shaun narrowed his eyes into slits, "I'll leave when I feel like it. Who are you to tell me what to do, anyways?!...Or….Perhaps you actually are hiding something and you don't want me to know about it."

"I am not going to tell you again." The darker man warned.

"Guy, stop it!" Lucy yelled, but failing to get their attention.

The Brit's expression softened, "Please, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be…" He took a step closer to the paler man, provoking him to take a step back.

There was no way Shaun was going to show any signs that Desmond was actually intimidating him. "Oh, you're so scary…." He gave a mocking laugh, "What are you going to do? Suck my blood?"

Staring puzzled, Lucy stood stock still, gaping her mouth open, 'Uh oh'

Desmond stared wide eyed at the British man, "W-What….What are you….Talking about?!" He asked, sounding a bit jittery. He was failing to hide that surprised expression on his face.

Well, this was starting to get amusing. It looks like Lucy never told her new friends that Shaun knew about their little secret. "You heard me." Shaun smirked.

"I…Don't have any idea what that's suppose to mean. You hearing this Lucy?" He glanced over to her in a panic. Lucy looked down shamefully.

Shaun looked at her across the room, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment, biting her lower lip, "He knows, Desmond…About us…..About all of us." She looked up at the slightly confused look on Desmond's face.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Desmond snarled.

"The fact that I know that you're a vampire, of course." Shaun said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shouldn't that be clear enough?" Shaun raised a brow at the slightly taller man, who snapped his head in his direction. Desmond was in shock, he could tell.

"What the hell do you mean 'he knows'?!" Desmond shouted, turning his attention back at Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, "I guess I'll have to explain."

* * *

Ezio saw Altair just relaxing on the couch, watching TV. As he kept his distance, he wondered if Altair had noticed his presence yet. He's been standing by the couch for at least a half an hour, just taking the time to know what to say to the other man. Sadly, he can think of anything. He is scared if he were to say anything to his friend, he'll just upset him even more. And Desmond hadn't returned yet. He'll have to try something. Ezio walked over to the couch, just leaning over to see Altair's face, "Hey….Altair?"

"Hmm?" Was his only reply. He wasn't taking his eyes off the TV. He couldn't help but enjoy the silliness of the cartoons playing on the screen.

"Uh….Well…" Ezio started, but felt like choking up, "….How are you feeling?" He said, nearly wanting to curse himself for not having the courage to say what he wanted.

Altair suddenly turned his gaze at the Italian man, lifting a brow in question, "Why do you ask?"

Ezio gave a nervous smile, "Uh…I-Um…Just wondering…" Altair turned his attention back at the TV, trying to ignore the wary look his friend was giving him. "Uh….Actually, I did want to ask you something. About what happened in the boy's restroom…." He purposely trailed off.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"But, Altair…" Ezio came around the couch, sitting down with his friend, yet giving the other his space, "What we need is to do is understand what is wrong with you."

Altair gave a darkly glare at the Italian, "What **you** need to do is back the fuck off."

Ezio blinked a few times, feeling a bit hurt, "I'm just trying to figure you out. I want to be able to help you, Altair."

"If you want to help me, then help me by giving me some space. It really pissed me off when you were watching me during my class time. As you can tell, I really don't' enjoy being watched."

Ezio frowned, "I'm sorry….I-I didn't realize…."

"It's alright," Altair said quietly.

There was an awkward silence between them, "Would you want to talk about this? I mean, finding Robert and all?"

"Maybe some other time, alright? I'm really not in the mood, right now." Altair said. He let himself sink into the soft cushions of the couch, folding his arms over his chest.

Ezio nods his head, "Alright, then…..So, are you still bothered about not being involved in our small meeting?"

Altair shrugged, "I was….A bit aggravated. But, I understand now that it really wasn't any of my business."

Ezio frowned, "Oh"

"I guess that's one thing we both can understand, huh?" Altair smiled

Ezio was silent for a moment, before abruptly standing up from his seat, "Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Wait a minute!" Ezio looked down at the other, who was just staring at the TV, "Just another thing"

"Yeah?"

Altair glanced up at him, "You haven't told Lucy about this yet, right?" That question sounded very demanding.

"No, of course not." Ezio said simply.

A grin spread over Altair's features, "Good to know. It's better if we just keep this to ourselves…..But, if you even think about telling her or William about what happened, I'll fucking rip your head off." He joked.

Ezio laughed nervously at that friendly threat. He knew the man was just kidding around, but the way Altair had said it, didn't sound right to him. Even when he made eye contact with the Arabic, he notices that his eyes were a lot darker in his usual glare; as if he wasn't looking into Altair's eyes, but someone else's. He was beginning to get this weird feeling in his gut, but there wasn't anything to worry about, right? It was Altair after all. "It was, uh….Nice having this little chat….I'll just be over there. I'll talk with you later." Ezio said, back away from the couch. The oblivious Altair turned his gaze over at the TV, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"Alright" Altair said, waving him off.

* * *

**Hey, so how was it? I hope it wasn't such a dissapointment. And I know I'm taking each chapter slow, but hey, at least this way you get more chapters. Oh, and there will probably be something very interesting in the next chapter, hopefully I don't get lazy or forget it.**

**Plz leave a review if you can :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**So...Hooray for another update? As always, I am busy with college and all. Though, I made sure to make some time to work on this. And again, I know that I am hardly showing anything between the couples and stuff, but believe me...I'm doing my best to get to it soon. It's just the process of working with the plot and everything, you know? Plus...I kinda do like to tease you guys a little :3**

**Ugh...But, I swear, I will come up with a new story for assassin's creed, and it shall involve just a regular type of story. So, hopefully there won't be anything supernatural or any kind of conspiracies going on with them, except for the romance...But, there needs to be a plot too...So, yeah...**

**Anyways, plz enjoy~**

* * *

"Goddammit!" Desmond said, pacing around the living room.

Shaun quirked a smile, leaning back into the cushions of the couch, "Didn't think it would be that shocking…" Desmond stops for a moment, only to glare at the Brit, until he continued with his pacing.

Lucy bit her lower lip. She knew what she did was wrong. Letting humans know of their existence is a huge risk for them, no matter the cause, they can't be exposed to the world; not that humans were a problem to them, but they will also attract unwanted attention from their enemies too. "I'm sorry, Desmond. I was planning on telling you eventually." She said softly.

Desmond ceased his pacing, turning to gaze at the blonde, "Right, right….So, Shaun knows about us being vampires, and Rebecca knows too…" Lucy averted her eyes to the ground, blushing slightly. He continued, "Are they the only two? Or…Are you leaving someone out?"

"Like I said already, I told Rebecca because she's my girlfriend, and she deserves to know the truth." Lucy said seriously, noticing Desmond roll his eyes.

Desmond narrowed his eyes, "Sure, that makes perfect sense. But, why the hell did you let **him **of all people in on our secret?" He pointed over to Shaun, without giving him a glance.

_Ouch_. Shaun glowered at the darker man, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting child. Lucy spoke up again, "Because, Shaun found out on his own. And….He was very persistent. When he found out about me, he spent a couple of weeks pestering me with so many questions, and he was able to catch me off guard for a moment, then…..I just had to tell him." She explained. Desmond gave a frustrated sigh, slumping his shoulders.

"I don't get why you're getting riled up for…." Shaun started.

"Shut up, Shaun!" Desmond growled, still avoiding eye contact with the other man.

"It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

Desmond turned to glare at the Brit, holding up a stern finger in his direction, "I don't….Want to hear another word out of you. I am in no mood." He seethed in an authoritative voice.

Shaun frowned, growing silent at that moment, but immediately changing his frown to a smug smile, "You still believe that you can scare me, don't you? Why on earth would I be afraid of a fledgling?"

Desmond scowled, stalking over to the Brit. He stopped in front of Shaun, lowering himself down to his eye level, placing a hand up on the couch close to Shaun's head. "Oh, trust me, Shaun. You'd be very surprised what a fledgling can be able to do to you." He said in a gruff voice.

The Brit blushed slightly, narrowing his eyes, "Do you mind getting out of my face?" Desmond's glare softens, barley registering the few words he had said; he stood up to his full height, moving back just a bit. He bites his lower lip, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Well, I'm feeling a lot of tension between the two of you, right now." Lucy said, lifting a curious brow.

"Desmond seems to be the only one with a problem." Shaun remarked, crossing his arms again.

"Look….It's not that I don't like you, Shaun," Desmond started, "I….I just don't think I can trust you." He said simply.

Shaun narrowed his gaze, standing up abruptly, "And why the bloody hell not." They began to stare at one another, neither of them speaking.

"Shaun is pretty trust worthy…" Lucy shrugged.

Desmond turned to gaze at her, "Yeah, maybe to you, but not to me."

"What's the matter, Desmond? Are you worried that I might go around spreading the news to everyone that I met a vampire up close and personal?" He kept his eyes locked with the slightly taller man, now that the other just went dead silent. This really was fun. Shaun smirked, "Well, you won't have to, because even if I did try to do that, no one would believe me anyways. I never did plan to tell anyone, I especially never told my best friend. Besides, I promised Lucy that I keep my word, anyways." Desmond stayed quiet, feeling rather dumb than angry. But, could he actually trust this guy?

Lucy decided to break the silence, "If you two are done with you little quarrel, I like to get back to sorting through my work again." She walked over to her desk, sitting down in her chair.

"Uh…Sure" Desmond glanced at her, "Would you mind if I stayed here for a little while? I'd like to see what kind of stuff you have here."

"If you want…I guess I can get some work done faster if I had some help." The blonde smiled, spinning her chair around to face her desk.

"Huh….Well, if you're staying here, then I'm staying too." Shaun sat back onto the couch, letting his eyes marvel over the pages left on the coffee table.

Desmond furrowed his brows, "Whoa, whoa, what makes you think you're staying?"

Shaun looked up at him calmly, "May I remind you that you were manhandling me just a while ago." Desmond blushed, averting his eyes from the other. "It's the least you can do, right?"

Desmond sighed, "Fine…..But, you do as we say, got it? You don't touch anything unless I say so." He heard Lucy clearing her throat in the back, "I mean….Unless Lucy says so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Shaun watched the other sit on the couch with a grimace, but keeping a small space between them. Desmond had moved a few papers over to his side, completely ignoring the Brit as he started to read them over. Shaun narrowed his eyes, scooting just a bit to peer at the pages that Desmond held in his hands.

Desmond quickly realized the other was sitting rather closely to him, breathing over his shoulder, making a blush spread across his face. "Do you have to be near me like this?"

"Well, since I'm not allowed to touch anything, I'm still free to use my eyes, aren't I?" Shaun glared darkly at him.

The darker man frowned, grumbling to himself. He noticed Lucy watching them with interest, a wide smirk plastered on her face. Desmond sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**2 Hours Later….**

"Damn….Why won't you answer." Altair could hear Ezio cursing nearby. He saw the Italian stalking into the living room, furiously pressing the buttons on his cellphone. Ezio raised the phone to his ear, and after a few seconds, he cursed under his breath, letting his phone fall to his side.

"Ezio, who are you trying to call?" Altair asked as he shifted on the couch.

"Desmond" Ezio replied, "I've been trying to get a hold of him, but he doesn't answer. And now I'm starting to worry." He started to dial again.

"Have you thought about going out to look for him?"

"Actually, that isn't necessary, because I already know where he should be." Ezio said. "I just expected that little punk to answer when someone is calling." He grits his teeth in annoyance when there was no answer still.

Altair raised a brow, "You do?"

"_Si….._He is….suppose to be at a friend's house."

"If you already know where he is at, why not just go pick him up? I can even go with you if you like." Altair suggested.

Ezio sighed, running a hand through his hair, "No, that's okay, Altair. I'll just wait until he calls back; I know he will."

Altair rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He gets up to stretch his back, hearing a satisfying pop when he did. He forgot how long he was watching TV for. Altair was making his way passed Ezio, heading into the small hallway, "I'm going to take a shower…" He said, not particularly speaking to his Italian friend, but Ezio still heard him nonetheless.

Ezio put his cell into his pocket, going over to sit on the couch. He sunk down, his arms over his knees. He ran both hands through his bangs, rubbing his palms over his forehead, "Desmond is so going to get it," Ezio shifted on the couch to lay on his back, "Fuck….How the hell did I end up being a babysitter, anyways!"

* * *

Desmond slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He tilts his head up, realizing what he had fell asleep on…Or who. Shaun was resting his head on Desmond's shoulder, sleeping soundly. They were both asleep? Desmond had thought, continuing to watch the sleeping man, but didn't want to wake him. He didn't want to move less he disturbs the other in his slumber. He moved barely enough to see the Brit's calm face. Seeing Shaun look so peaceful was a beautiful sight. Wow, he actually thought a guy was beautiful. That was new to him.

He smiled, deciding to lay his head back on top where it previously was, slowly closing his eyes. He wishes for this moment to last for a bit longer. He opened his eyes again, letting them drift down at his lap; he notices that his hand was laying on top of Shaun's upper thigh, and dangerously close to his crotch too. He gasps; a furious blush took over his features as he forces himself to move away. The change in movement had stirred Shaun awake, having a confused and sleepy expression on his face. Removing his glasses, he began to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger, "What happened?" He yawned, "Did I fall asleep?"

"**We** actually fell asleep." Desmond clarified, still blushing.

"Really?" Shaun looked around the room, noticing Lucy was gone, "Where is Lucy?" He asked tiredly.

Hearing a faint noise in the kitchen, Desmond could only assume she was there, "I think she may be in the kitchen, probably making herself something to eat." Desmond said.

Shaun yawned again, "Good, I'll probably ask her to make some tea while she's at it." He chuckled. "Do you know what time it is?"

Desmond pulled out his cell phone, only to stare at it in shock when he notices how many missed calls he's gotten, "Shit" He said quietly, standing up quickly.

"What?" Shaun stared up at him.

"I have fifteen missed calls, and their all from Ezio. I forgot my phone was on silent, this whole time." He rushed over to the door, "I need to go…"

Shaun had a bewildered look on his expression, "So, you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah….I'll catch you later, alright?" Before Shaun could answer, Desmond dashed out, closing the door behind him without saying another word.

"….Okay" Shaun said quietly to himself.

* * *

By now, Altair had already stripped out of his clothes, turning on the shower to the right temperature before getting in. He enjoyed the warm water running down his face and his nicely toned body. It sort of does help clear his mind from all the thoughts he's been having lately; especially what happened today in school.

But the only thing he can think about is Malik; when they kissed. In truth, it wasn't meant to be deliberate, just a simple way to avoid confrontation. But, since they shared one 'kiss', he couldn't stop thinking about him. Although, he never expected Malik to taste so good. And now he's just craving for more as if he has a new addiction. He wants to see Malik again. He wants be able to taste him.

Then this became a thought….Could it be that he desires blood? If he were to go after Malik, wouldn't he have done it already? But, this doesn't make sense; every time he was around Malik, his need for blood lessens, or at least he thinks that's what's happening. This only confuses him even further. He doesn't know why he is feeling like this? What was it that he wants exactly?!

He pressed his forehead to the wet tiled wall, "Malik…."

* * *

**Don't worry about Altair. I'm not planning to have him try to eat Malik or anything. It seems confusing so far, but there shall be some revelations to this! **

**And also, I decided to split this chapter into two, because chapter 17 didn't exactly fit with this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**...Some pointless information should be here, but...Meh...**

**Just read**

* * *

Maria had come into the teacher's lounge, seeing her lover sitting hunched over on a chair, with his elbows on his knees. Robert absently rubbed his temples as he was waiting for Leonardo to show up. Maria smiled softly, coming over to his side, "Where is he?" Robert asked.

Maria looked down at him, "Leonardo is already on his way…..Do not fret, love." She placed her hand to his shoulder, only to get shrugged off. Maria only grinned, "Why are you so troubled? You've been through this before." She said.

"It's not that…" Robert hissed, "It is….Something else."

Maria crouched down low enough to see his face, seeing a scowl growing, "What is it?" The door opened, one of the teachers from outside had let Leonardo enter the room. "Ah, finally….We were wondering where you ran off to." Leonardo looked down shyly, "Do you have the results?"

"Yes, yes, of course" Leonardo said, holding a few sheets in his hands. He walked over to sit on the couch, just opposite to where Robert was sitting. "These are the analysis from your last checkup," He said, handing them over to the taller man, "It isn't good, though…." Robert started to scan through the papers in his hand, his scowl increasing even further. "It seems like it's that time again."

Robert suddenly laughed, "….It's time for me to get another heart. Hard to believe I will be needing a new one so soon."

"Yes, but that's what happens when you use another vampire's heart; especially one that has lived for quite a long time, already. So it wasn't going to suffice your life span for too long." Leo explained.

"Right…" Robert laughed slightly, "So….How long do I have?"

Leo looked down at the floor, "A….A couple months would be my guess."

Robert's scowl returned back on his face, clenching his fists tightly, "Be more specific, Leonardo!"

"I-It would have to be between 2 to 3 months." The blonde explained nervously.

The taller man sat back in his chair, his scowl slowly turning into a smirk. Maria had taken a seat on the arm chair, looking down at her lover. "A new heart?…..Well, I suppose finding a much younger candidate would be more…..Suitable. Wouldn't you agree?" Robert smirked. Leonardo had a sick feeling about this. "Perhaps….A teenager would do nicely."

The blonde widen his eyes, "A teenager? Must the person be that young?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Robert sneered.

Leo averted his eyes, looking down at his hands, "No….Of course not. Uh….Whom would you have in mind?"

Robert raised a questioning brow. He started to actually ponder on that thought, "Maybe, one of our students would be fine. Those who side with us, are very loyal to me, so I suppose I can use one of them…..Although…." Leonardo shot his eyes up at the man, "I wish to use a human heart this time….." Leo tensed up, feeling a slight betrayal from the leader. He always hated when Robert suggested using a mortal for his new heart. The thing was….Between a mortal and a vampire's heart, a mortal's heart allows Robert to live longer. Of course they all knew that a heart is only good to a vampire if it already belonged to them. If only Robert hadn't lost his own heart, he wouldn't be going through all these procedures to keep him alive for so long.

"Oh….I see" Leo nodded his head slowly; a sad smile took over his features. He is already feeling sorrowful for the misfortunate teen. "Do you know who you want? And when exactly you want them?" He asked curiously.

"Not yet…." Robert said, keeping a calm expression, "We shall wait a while longer, until the time is right. We still have to deal with the media and the cases that have been going on around the campus, recently. And, besides that I have other things to worry about."

Leo sighed out of relief, "I guess that is for the best…."

Maria furrowed her brows, obviously knowing his true feelings, "You are free to go now, Leonardo." The blonde haired man nods his head, standing up and walking to the door. As soon as the door close behind him, Maria draped her arm over the tall man's shoulder, "That bastard deserves a good beating, I swear." He sneered.

"Calm yourself, Maria," Robert said, "You and I know how much he benefits our kind. Leave him be, for now."

Maria mentally sighed. Oh, how she hates being deprived of her fun. She quickly focused her attention to her lover, "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"I am thinking….." He starts, "Of a way to get revenge on Ibn La'Ahad."

* * *

**Yeah, so I finally have this part done with. And the plot will get even tougher, I just know it. Hope it still has your interest, cuz I would be surprised if it does.**

**Leave a review if you like and...Uh, yeah! Happy Halloween, everyone :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Now what am I to say about this? I know it has been months since I have updated. I've just been having a lot of trouble writing this one for some reason. Some dialogue didn't turn out the way I had hoped, and it had gotten rather sloppy and rushed with the interactions between certain characters. It just been pissing me off for some time that I didn't want to look at it for a while…So, really I don't like it to be honest :( But, hey I did at least made this chapter longer. At least to me it seems to be longer…. **

**Now if you'll excuse me…I'm gonna go die in a corner…**

* * *

**Next Morning…**

The bell has rung.

Desmond waited in his desk. The teacher was late once again. Since she wasn't here yet, all the students were talking amongst each other about random shit they usually talk about. Rebecca hopped over to his side so suddenly; she ends up startling him, "Sup, Des!"

Desmond half jumped in his desk, "Oh god, Rebecca, don't do that."

The dark haired girl chuckled, "Ooo~ A little jumpy, aren't ya?" Desmond ran a hand over his face, blushing a bit. The things that go on in this school, why wouldn't he be jumpy? Rebecca moved to the front of his desk, leaning forward, "Hey, Des…I know I might sound annoying for asking this, but…Have you made up your mind?"

Desmond looked at her quizzically, "About what?" He glanced over to where Rebecca was looking, seeing that pretty friend of hers. He blinked. He completely forgot about her.

"My friend said she really, really thinks you're hot, and she won't stop bugging me, unless she hears an answer. So…..Have you thought about it?" Just then Desmond notices Shaun coming into the classroom, making his way to his desk. The red head gave a glance at him before dropping his heavy backpack on the floor, and plopping down in his seat. Desmond continued to watch him. Rebecca may have known why he was quiet. She saw him looking at Shaun.

Desmond directed his attention back at her, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no. I'm not interested." He replied as politely as he could.

Rebecca went silent, but nodded her head, "Okay….That is understandable. My friend might be a little disappointed, though." She pats his shoulder, "Thanks, anyways…" She said, rushing back to her desk. Right at that moment, the teacher had arrived.

"Okay, class; fun time is over." Miss Sforza announced, watching everyone going back to their places. The room was in silence as she began to write something that has to do with the lesson on the white board.

"He said he wasn't interested." Rebecca told her friend quietly.

"Really?" The other girl sitting next to her, looked down disappointed.

"Yeah…..But, I think I know why." She smirked.

* * *

Ezio entered into his classroom, seeing Sef smile at him. The Italian went over to his desk, sitting into his seat next to the kid. "Good Morning, Ezio." Sef greeted, his smile widening.

"Morning, Sef…" Ezio smiled back briefly, then glancing around the room for a certain someone.

"Looking for your favorite teacher, again?" He mused, resting his chin on one hand.

Ezio turned in his seat, glaring at the kid underneath his hood, and lightly punched his arm, "Just shut up, kid." Ezio said, getting a bit annoyed how his friend was still making fun of him about that subject since yesterday.

The boy laughed, lightly elbowing Ezio's arm, "I'm sorry, Ezio, but you are making it way to obvious now."

Ezio sighed, rolling his eyes, "Give me a break, will you."

Sef observed the man closely, "You know I do find it quite amusing how you were acting around Leonardo lately. You always have that goofy smile on your face, and you never take your eyes off him for even a second. If you keep that up, you might miss the important part of the lecture." Ezio only shrugged, but found it a bit strange that the kid would use the teacher's first name. "Seriously though, you must be madly in love with him or something if you keep getting distracted…"

Ezio was a bit flustered by that comment, but he couldn't deny it. In actuality, he likes the beautiful blonde man. To him, Mr. Da Vinci was perfect in every way. Half of his mind wonders how it would be if he got intimate with the teacher, and probably claim him as a mate. He has gotten involved with women, and even a few men before, but this was completely different. This was something he has never felt for anyone. Since the first day he met him, he has fallen head over heels. This was almost like love at first sight….Except it's real; "…..I think I am." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said I think I am falling for him." He said a bit louder for him to hear.

Sef blinked a few times at him, "So, you are serious, then?"

"I am", The Italian nods his head, putting a hand to his chest, "I mean, Mr. Da Vinci is a very kind and gorgeous man….and a bit mysterious too. I have never felt this crazy for anyone before." He admitted, "But who am I kidding. It's not like I have a chance with him anyways."

"Why? Does it have to do with the fact he is a teacher and you're a student? Or maybe it is because you're a vampire and he isn't." Sef questioned, speaking in a low voice.

Ezio shrugged, "I believe it would be both. But, it doesn't even matter now."

"Well, I bet I can hook you up with him," The boy smiled at him again.

The Italian scoffed, "Don't be silly; as if he would be into a guy like me. Besides, he might not be into men."

Sef blushed, biting down on his lower lip, before speaking. "But, I-I actually know a lot more about him than anyone else does. I know that he prefers men over women all the time. And I think you are more his type. I can definitely help you out. What do you say?"

This kid actually wants to help pair him up with the teacher? What's in it for him exactly? For someone he just met, it was a bit odd that he wanted to help him with something like this. Before Ezio could even answer, Mr. Da Vinvi entered into the classroom, carrying a huge binder in his arms, "Good morning, Class!" All the students started heading for their desks, all of them quieting down and saying 'good morning' back. The teacher set his things aside, quickly retrieving a stool and dragged it over to set it in the front of the class where all the students could get a glimpse of the stool in the center. Leo clapped his hands together, "Alright, today we shall be working on a little practice assignment. This assignment I expect everyone to try their hand at in hopes of helping them improve." He insists. People in the classroom started to groan.

Ezio stiffened, "Oh no" Sef could hear him muttering something, but turned his attention back to the blonde haired man.

Leo shook his head, "Now, now. This will be a fun experiment, I promise." Going over to the entrance, he made sure to dim the lights in the class before calling someone from outside. A young female walks in. Ezio observed her as she comes to the center. She had her dark brown hair up in a bun, and the darks shades of eye shadow she had on really brought out the color of her eyes. Indeed she was beautiful, but Ezio could smell that scent coming off her. The delicious smell of blood. Looks like him and Sef aren't the only vampires in this class.

There was no reason to feel threaten, though. Despite that she was a vampire and could possibly be an enemy, Ezio was willing to ignore her, and concentrate on this lesson. Hopefully, she won't pay any attention to him. "As some of you aren't aware, I had to get a volunteer from a different class to model, so that way, all of you can get to sketch at the same time. Cristina will you please take a seat here." He gestures her to the stool. Cristina took a seat, her eyes scanning everyone in class, but her eyes came to a stop when she saw a rather attractive Italian man. She smirked, and Ezio blinked, realizing that she was staring at him. "Okay, take out your sketch pads and a pencil; draw her only from the waist up. You have until the end of class to finish, then afterwards, I will see your progress." He glanced at the young woman, "Try to stay still okay?"

"Yes sir" She replied, doing as he said. She did a good job acting like a statue and only kept her eyes still on Ezio.

As everyone had started drawing on their sketch pads, Ezio just sat there, with his pencil in hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. He feels so out of place in this class; probably because he was never into art, nor was he enthusiastic about it either. In fact, he found the whole subject to be quite boring; a complete waste of time. The only thing that makes up for this class was the extremely hot blonde who he is happy to have as his teacher. Mr. Da Vinci was looking his way, giving a confidant smile directly at him. A faint blush appeared over his face, making him smile back. He lowered his gaze back to the sketch pad, and began to draw. Here goes nothing…

* * *

Altair hung his head low, feeling groggy and tired. The whole night he was deprived of getting any sleep. He'd just been thinking a lot about Malik. He couldn't get him out of his mind, no matter how much he tried. And every time he thinks of the kid, it keeps reminding him of the last moment they had together. The logical thing he could have done was skip school today, yet here he is in the same classroom with Al- Sayf once again. He kept getting this sick feeling in his gut that he might end up doing something to accidently hurt Malik. If it happened once in the locker room, it can happen again at any time; and he knows he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He was just glad that class was almost over. And it's not that he wants to get away from Malik, but he has noted the mystery kid from the other day has yet to make an appearance in class. Perhaps he had scared him away and now he is in hiding? Maybe…But now he has grown more suspicious of the guy; as if he knew of his motives and is trying to stay hidden for a while. That's right, he should be intimidated; once you are marked as a target, you can't escape from the inevitable. But until he see the other in class, he'll have to let it go for now.

Altair turned his head to look over at Malik, who had one hand under his chin, the other tapping the pen on his desk. Altair had long since ignored everything the teacher was saying, the old man's voice sounding muffled and forgotten to his ears. He decided to put all his attention to the darker male next to him, finding him to be a lot more interesting than the teacher's boring lecture. He could stare at him all day long, if he could. He focused only on him, and every movement he made. It suddenly felt as if they were the only two people in this classroom. Altair could hear his own heart thumping fast as he examined Malik's face, then his lips, then letting his eyes go lower to his neck. What was this reaction he was getting? A muffled voice was getting louder, breaking him out of his trance, "….Ibn La' Ahad?!" Altair blinked his eyes, lifting his head up to see Mr. Vidic standing a few feet away, arms crossed, "I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming, but I would like to have 'everyone's' attention." All the students were staring at him, especially Malik, who was oblivious to his staring.

"Umm, sorry." Altair said annoyed, blushing slightly. He then realized how dry his mouth was. He really needs to stop spacing out like that. He lowered his gaze, letting his hood cover his eyes. And doing that action seemed to upset the teacher more.

"Would you also mind taking off your hood, please?" He asked in an irritable tone, "Otherwise, how else will I know you are actually paying attention to me." Altair scowled, but did as the man said, and took off his hood, revealing his almost tired face and sandy brown hair unkempt. The girls in the class didn't mind his look, but rather found him sexy that way.

'What a pestering old man, he is.' Altair thought. He knows that killing a human was considered bad, but he is hoping to make an exception for this one man.

"Now, I will repeat again that you'll have a project due within the next three weeks." A project? This quickly catches Altair's interest. "Tomorrow you'll be choosing a topic that you want to do your project on. Also, I'm allowing to have all of you working in a group of two, so please partner yourself up with-" In an instant all of the girls in the classroom hastily got out of their seats about to rush over to Altair to claim him as their partner, but Mr. Vidic shouted, "Stop, stop!" before they could even reach him. "I knew you all couldn't resist partnering yourself with the pretty boy over there," He sneered. Altair had sunk down into his seat from the sudden advances of the females. "I had already picked Mr. Al- Sayf to do a project with him." Both Malik and Altair stared wide eyed at the teacher. "Now sit down!" As the man tried to cool down, he gave one final glare at Altair. The golden eyed man didn't know whether he should curse the teacher for selecting Malik for him or thank him. He actually doesn't mind having Malik working with him, but he isn't hoping to get too close to him, in fear of letting the incident that happened yesterday repeated itself. But, he guesses that Malik is better than any of these people, he had to admit.

The boys in the class started laughing. All the girls groaned, going back to their desks, with some of them shooting dagger eyes at the aforementioned teen sitting next to Altair. Malik just rolled his eyes at them. Why don't they just get off his back, it's not like this was his choice. When he turned his head, he found Altair staring at him. Surely enough, Malik's cheeks were tinting red, but looking at the sights of Altair's lips slowly quirked into a smirked, a dark blush appeared over his face. He quickly turned his gaze away. Hoping the other hadn't noticed. Then Altair had his lips form in a thin line, raising a questioning eyebrow.

* * *

As time had passed, Ezio had finished his sketch.

Everyone seemed to be done; some finished quicker than others, looking quite satisfied with their work.

The Italian though, wasn't at all too happy with his drawing. The anatomy was way off; the curves and lines were too messy. And everything about the face, the eyes weren't aligned how they should, the nose looked weird, and the lips just looked too small. He wouldn't be surprised if he was the worst in the entire class.

Ezio looked over at Sef's drawing. Of course the boy's sketch looks ten times better than his, although he didn't look all that pleased with it. "Nice drawing, kid." Ezio said, smiling at him.

Sef failed to give a smile, "Thanks, but….I could have done better. How did you do?" He asked.

Ezio grimaced, "Eh….Not so good." Sef peered at the sketch, tilting his head slightly as his expression was too calm to read.

"Oh" The boy made an awkward smile, "It actually looks nice, my friend." He responded in attempt to make the other feel better.

Ezio rolled his eyes, moving the sketch pad out of his sight, bringing it closer to his chest, "Are you kidding me! It looks horrible." He tossed his pencil onto the desk, "Maybe if I'm lucky, Mr. Da Vinci won't bother checking on my sketch…"

"Now why would I do that?" The two turned to catch the eyes of the teacher staring at them. Leonardo gave them a warm smile, "How did you do, Mr. Auditore?" He asked, trying to see the work he did, but Ezio had it close to his chest so he couldn't see.

"It's not that great to be honest."

"I think I will be the judge of that." He holds his hand out, letting the Italian eyeing his hand.

"I rather you didn't." He said.

Leonardo chuckled, "I have to see your work, Ezio. How else will I grade it?" He said, grabbing the sketchpad from his hands. Ezio's face fell, and felt his cheeks burning a slightly bright red. Leonardo took a moment to observe every little detail of the drawing; all the while Ezio was casting his gaze to the floor, feeling his face flush from embarrassment. Leo kept tilting the sketchpad side to side, as if trying to see a hidden picture there, "Well, Ezio, it looks like you could use a little more work." He started off his critique on his work.

Ezio sighed, his face emotionless, "I know, it looks terrible."

"Well….No it doesn't look half bad. You just need to practice some more…"

The darker skinned man just shook his head, leaning back in his seat, "I don't even know why I should bother."

Leo frowned, "Why do you say that?" Ezio looked up at the man, and he almost forgotten how to breathe when he looked directly into those questioning blue eyes.

"I don't really like art that much. I am not even close to being good at it. And I won't get any better because I just suck at it so much," He said truthfully, watching the blonde nodding his head.

"Surely you don't believe that?"

"But, it is true. I don't really see art as much of a motive for me, and therefore, I will continue to suck at it. If there is something I'm not good at, then I don't really see the point in trying." He noticed the man nodding his head, "I'm sorry, but that is just the way I feel about it."

That smile returned on Leo's face, "Oh, but Ezio, I believe you are missing the point of this practice assignment. All I expect of you is to try your best. I don't expect you to be perfect." He said.

"But...I" Ezio blinked at him confused. Leo cut him off.

"No, buts! I understand that you don't like this class, but I am willing to stand by your side to get you through it. It is my job as your teacher to help you feel inspired to work harder. And…I would appreciate it very much if you continued to try," He grabbed Ezio's hand, bringing it up and placing the pencil into the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it. "And it is rather good that you're doubtful of your art work. That is just another step of becoming an artist. So please, don't give up just yet." The sudden contact made Ezio blush again. He glanced down at the hands that are gently holding his, then back at the blonde.

Ezio gave him his charming smile, staring right into his eyes, "Yeah, I will," He said, moving his free hand on top of Leo's hand, "I'll do it just for you, _grazie_." He said confidently. Leo smiled back at him, as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer than they should have. Sef snickered at the two. Leo blushed when barely noticing he was holding the other's hand, and pulled away.

The paler man cleared his throat, nodding his head, moving out of the other's space, "That is good to hear….Uh-I….Will check on everyone else's progress, please excuse me." He turned on his heels and walked over to the nearest desk.

As Ezio watched the blonde haired man leave, the touch of his skin lingering on his. He felt Sef nudging him with his elbow, "I can't believe you gave in so easily. And for a second I actually thought you hated this subject."

Ezio saw the smirk on the boy, and he smirked right back at him, "What gave you that idea?" he reached a hand up and ruffled the boys hair, "Eh, I can't really say I hated it that much." He shrugged.

Sef chuckled, swatting the other's hand away, "Yeah, sure….I think he really likes you." Ezio smiled at that comment, "**A lot**, perhaps." He emphasized on that.

The darker skinned man raised a brow, "What are you implying? That he might like me in that way, too? Yeah, right…"

Sef continued to smile, "Well, with the awkward silence between you two, and the way that you were gazing into each other's eyes just now, yes." He replied simply.

Ezio laughed, "What are you some kind of love expert? It's clear that he was just being nice to me."

The boy shifted on his seat a little, "But, just a moment ago you seemed like you two were having some sort of connection with each other. I mean, I saw it in Leonardo's eyes. When I see that look he gives to a certain person that usually means he is interested in them."

"I find it really weird that you're calling him by his first name." Sef widened his eyes. "And how do you even know this much about him?"

The boy stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say, "You can say I know him personally…..He happens to be an acquaintance of my dad's" He said quietly. Ezio continued to stare at the boy with scrutiny in his eyes. "I sometimes hang out with him, which is how I know a few of his interests."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

The boy kept his eyes to the floor, "I don't know." He said nervously.

Ezio turned his gaze at the blonde man, standing close to the other students who are most likely trying to show off their masterpiece. Leo just smiled and nods his head before moving onto another student. He continued to watch him, not missing the few glances he shot in his direction. Ezio may have also noticed a hint of red showing on his cheeks as the man looked away. Ezio smiled, turning his attention back at Sef, "And…You're certain he might feel the same for me?"

Sef's expression brightens, "Oh, absolutely! No doubt about it.

"Okay, then…" Ezio gave one final look at Leonardo. He remembered the time he got to talk with Leo in the gym. They seemed rather content with each other's company. Ezio shared a little bit of his life, but Leo was vague about his. The only thing he did reveal was that he really enjoyed being an artist, and talking about his designs. But, now he is thankful that Sef had told him this, and felt like he had a better chance with the blonde. "I made a decision."

The boy next to him raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You have? Soooo, you are going to talk to Leonardo about your feelings, then?"

"…Not…Really. I would like for you to do that for me."

The boy gave him a quizzical look, "W-What?! Why me?"

"Because, um…" Ezio struggled for the right words to say, "You…Already said that you'll help me out, remember?"

"O-Oh, I did say that." He said. Was there a possible chance that Ezio is only using that as an excuse because he is just shy? Maybe so.

Ezio put a hand to his shoulder, whispering to the boy, "Right, so listen, maybe when you get the chance to be alone with him, I would like for you to find out how he might feel about me, you know?" He instructed carefully, watching the boy nod his head,

"Uh-huh?"

"That's all I really need you to do. Just be sure to be subtle about it. I do not want you to mention anything about me having a crush on him just yet, understood?"

"Well, I can do that." At that perfect moment, the bell for this class had rung, and everyone started moving out. As Ezio got out of his seat, he felt a delicate hand brush against his shoulder for a brief moment. The girl they had drawn had just walked passed him, giving a smile and a knowing look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes as she made her exit. After a moment of watching, he grabbed his backpack, the boy stood next to him, "I'll see you in our class later?"

The Italian raised a brow, "You're going to talk to him now?" He gave one more glance over at the teacher, who was sitting in at his desk, writing something down in a folder. He made a reluctant sigh, "Fine…Just remember what I said. I'll come up with an excuse for you, so the teacher won't get mad." Sef only nodded his head, watching his friend take his leave. Once he knew Ezio was gone, he closed the door, leaving just him and Leo remaining in this class. Since he cannot say anything about how Ezio feels about Leonardo, than he will have to hear how his teacher might feel for Ezio.

"Hey, teach, got a minute?" Leo looked up and saw Sef approaching, pulling a stool next to his desk, sitting down into it.

The blonde stared with a questioning gaze at the grinning boy, "What can I do for you, Sef? Should you not be going to your next class?" He asked.

"Yes, but…" He started, "I just needed to ask you something first."

"This can't wait until later? Is it that important?"

"….Um, it sort of is."

He stared intently at the boy, smiling at the boy, "Then…What is it?"

Sef bit his lower lip, thinking of his words carefully. "I've just been wondering….How would you say you feel about Ezio?"

Leo raised a brow, "Ezio? I'll be honest when his artwork does look a bit sloppy and amateurish, but at the same time he does seem to have much potential, as long as he-"

"No" He interrupted, "I mean…What do you think…About him?"

"Oh….Uh, well I think he is a very nice kid. I do have much hope for him; I am very ecstatic to have him here as a student." He said, face reddening slightly.

"And?"

The blonde shot him a confused look, "And what?"

"Would you think that he is kinda cute?" He smirked.

The man sat up straight, keeping his confused expression, "I don't know where you are going with this."

"I think you do. You're just scared to admit it."

"Sef, just what are trying to say?"

The boy leaned forward on his seat, his face more serious, "Do you have a thing for Ezio?" Leonardo blushed with his mouth gaping open. This certainly caught the teacher off guard, Sef knew this.

The blonde haired man started to stutter, his entire face beat red, "W-W-What gave you…That idea?" The nervous tone in his voice completely gave him away.

Sef scooted closer to his teacher, a wide grin appearing over his face, "Do not think me a fool! The way you were acting with him earlier should have been proof enough. I know that you are into him."

"You are being ridiculous…"

"Are you?!"

Leo shyly looked away from the grinning boy, taking a deep breath, "Sef, you know he is a student of mine…"

"So I was right, you have feelings for him!" He declared, sitting on the far edge of his stool that looked like he could lose balance and fall.

Leo waved his arms at the boy, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, "Do not over excite yourself! That is completely untrue."

"That wasn't what it looked like to me earlier. When you were giving him your honest opinion about his work; you've gotten closer to him, you were staring right into his eyes, and you were touching his hand, and had that face akin to someone who is love-struck.

"You are exaggerating too much on this!"

"You can tell me the truth, Leonardo. Have you fallen for Ezio?" He asked, smiling expectantly at the man.

Leo went dead silent for a moment, turning his gaze away from the boy. He is so horrible at being a liar. When he slowly looked up, he finally spoke. "Sef…I see that I am incapable of lying to you. So….Yes." He said cautiously. The kid was on the verge of squealing like a little girl, feeling triumphant of himself. "Calm down, please."

"This is good to hear!"

"W-What?" Leo stared wide eyed at the boy.

Sef leaned over his teacher's desk, grasping Leo's hands into his, "Now you can tell Ezio your true feelings for him."

The blonde haired man gave him an incredulous look, as if he just said the most absurd thing. "Sef, I did not say I was in love with Ezio. I'm just saying that I do feel attracted to him."

"But, if you're attracted to Ezio, that must mean you like him more than a friend, right?"

"I suppose I do. I mean, I am interested in him, but…I just don't think I can describe my feelings to be love."

"Then how would you feel about him if I told you he was in love with you?"

The paler man widens his eyes in surprise, feeling his heart skip a beat, "What?"

Sef knew he wasn't supposed to take it this far. But, screw it! He'll get a good scolding for defying what Ezio had told him, later. "Ezio said he had strong feelings for you, since the first day he met you."

Leo stilled had a shocked expression, "He…Has?"

"Yeah…He told me himself."

He glanced away from the boy to his hands being held, "This is…Rather sudden….." He pulls his hands away. Leo was not expecting to hear that. He had thought Ezio was a good looking and thoughtful young man, and a bit childish too; which is why he was so alluring. But this….He was not expecting the other to be in love with him. Why would Ezio be into a guy like him, anyways? The boy observed the teacher, noticing his face saddening for some reason; as if he was pondering on something troublesome.

Sef started to regret revealing this to the man, "Is something wrong? I should have not said anything-"

"No" Leo quickly replied, smiling at the boy, "I am actually glad you told me of this information. I never thought that Ezio would like me in that way."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I…Just don't think I can have a relationship with him."

The boy frowned, "Why not? You did say you're interested."

"I know I did. It is mostly because of your father…"

"Who cares what my father thinks. You and Ezio should totally be a couple. It will almost be like Romeo and Juliet," Leo chuckled sadly. The boy continued, "I only known Ezio for a short time, but he actually turned out to be a really great guy. You deserve a guy like him, unlike that asshole Cesare! That dude really gets under my skin. You guys aren't even dating and he treats you like you're his property…."

"How did you know this?" Leo fixed the boy with a glare; his cheeks were a shade of pink.

Sef rubbed the back of his head with his hand, blushing slightly, "My brother, Darim, had mentioned it a few times a couple weeks back." That explains it. What other info has the elder brother included the younger in? Sef got up from the stool walking to Leo's side, putting his hand to his shoulder, "You are possibly my only friend besides Ezio and Darim. I wish for you to be happy. And…If you were to give Ezio a chance, I'm sure he will give you that happiness."

"It is not that simple, I'm afraid…." The boy was quiet, just staring at the other questioningly. It is a good thing the boy is naive. Leo does like Ezio; perhaps more than he thought he did. But, it is really the danger he'll get into if there were to be intimacy between the two. What would Robert do if he found out? Would he try to kill Ezio? Would Leo be punished for disobeying his orders? And what if Ezio were to know about him working for Robert? Would he be resentful? Will he no longer trust him? He barely has earned the boys trust as a teacher. This was a complicated predicament he has gotten into. Why did it have to be Ezio of all people that he had to be attracted to? He is too damn sexy. And he is also a vampire, so that's a bonus. And it had to be one of the vampires Robert despises mostly. Ezio is a target already in this school. Should he really give in to his emotions and risk it? Leo sighed, smiling once again, "Again I thank you, Sef….But, I'm still not sure about this." He said, looking to the boy.

"Just take your time to reconsider this. It would make Ezio very happy if he knew you felt the same for him."

"I will…." Leo gave that fake smile again, hoping to fool the boy. And it did.

Sef nods his head, "I'll be off, then." He gave him a pat on his shoulder, going to his desk to get his backpack and walked towards the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Sef."

"You too" As the he opens the door to exit, he closes it, sighing heavily.

"You are quite the match maker." Sef was startled when he turned to see Cristina leaning against the wall, smirking right at him. "Although, you are doing a very poor job with Leonardo. He feels very unsafe about this, which I can understand."

Sef blinked a few times, still puzzled that she may have heard their conversation just now. How did she manage to do that when the door was closed? "H-How long have you been out here?" She raised her brow at him, pushing off the wall, taking a step closer to him, with her arms behind her back, "How much exactly did you-" She was so close to his now, her face nearly inches away from his. He gulped realizing she was a tad bit taller than him, and she seemed much prettier when she's this up close. Her brown eyes stared down at him; starting to scare him a little.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She gave a sickly grin at him. He didn't like that. She brushed passed him, beginning to walk away.

Sef kept his eyes focused on the woman's shrinking back, cursing under his breath for allowing something like this happen.

* * *

**So I know I have been doing the certain chapters to be about certain pairing, but yet again my mind can't seem to focus on one. And I also made Sef seem helpful in this one, a little too helpful actually. Such a nice friend :) **

**As for the chapter itself I seriously could have done better. I just been killing myself to fix it up but I keep on failing. So, I am truly sorry…..Also I seemed to notice a lot of people really like this story….I never thought it be that great, tbh. Even though I am not good at telling stories or let alone, writing about one. **

**I'll try to work on the next one, as soon as I cool down a bit from this frustration. Hopefully, there will be some more excitement in it. Until next time :3**

**P.S. I just rushed through the whole thing before uploading it, so I am not completely sure if there is anything that will need fixing. If there is anything a bit off, just tell me**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, everyone…. I am alive!**

**I am so, so, SO very sorry it's been months since I updated. I just been busy lately with my classes, and because of that, I just lost a ton of motivation to continue working on this one chapter. DAMN COLLEGE TO HELL! And this might be the longest chapter I've worked on so far. And it'll be the last time I do a long ass chapter. 19 pages, my god….I only did this so there wouldn't be so many chapters to add with some of these parts. So, I had to combine them into one. And it wasn't easy….I had to edit and re-edit a lot of stuff on here.**

**But, if you all are angry with me, I understand. I am a little angry at myself. But, I do hope you are still following this fic as it is not dead. I'm just very, very lazy as hell. So plz do enjoy. Now I am going back to sleep!**

**P.S. If you notice anything that seems a bit of an error, and needs fixing, be sure to tell me.**

* * *

Altair fixed his eyes on the clock set on the wall to his right. He was stuck with another boring lecture; the teacher was talking while he continued to keep his eyes glued to the ticking clock, feeling a bit too eager to leave this class.

He was getting sick and tired of staying in this school, just waiting for something interesting to actually happen. He would like to have a little bit of excitement for once, regarding what happened just a few days ago. The whole idea of being in this school was to be undercover and find some clues that may be linked to the vampire Robert De Sable. At least that was the reason he was told. And it was rather convenient enough the bastard was actually working here and that pretty much saved Altair the time to actually seek him out. He is certain that man is Robert, even if he acts like he's never seen him before in his life, it doesn't exactly excuse him of being innocent though.

He made a heavy sigh. Now he's starting to get frustrated, he can't think straight. Well, at least this way he has these other thoughts occupying his mind, distracting him from thinking about Malik all the damn time!

And it barely occurred to him that he's getting a bit thirsty too; strange, earlier he already consumed some blood that would last him for a while. It wasn't helping that everyone's scent was getting to him, and it'll probably get worse. He sat up straight from his hunched over posture, glancing at the teacher, then at the door. He raised his hand up hesitantly, finding it weird to do this to get the teacher's attention, but that is what his friends have said if he wanted the teacher to notice him. "Yes, do you have a question?" She asked.

"Yes uh, May I be excused?"

The elder lady crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow at him, "Excused? And where are you going exactly?" She gave a questioning stare. And of course, all the students have to stare at him, like it's their business to know.

The hooded man was hesitant for second, but thought of what to say quickly, "I….I need to go….see the nurse?" He said carefully, glad his hood was shielding his eyes in case the woman figures out he could be lying, "I'm feeling a bit dizzy all of a sudden." That part wasn't a lie though. The stench of these humans were making him feel a bit weak, so it's important that he leaves now.

The teacher looked at him suspiciously, and after a few seconds glaring, she sighs, "Very well…I shall right you a pass." As she went to her desk to do just that, Altair had also said if he could take his backpack with him. The woman narrowed her eyes right at him, but Altair couldn't care less; he just wants to leave. She reluctantly sent him away, knowing that he was just wasting her class time. Once the golden eyed man received the note, he took his backpack, quickly leaving the classroom with the door slamming behind him.

Altair sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets as he started his walk. To hell with these classes. He's not going to waste any more of his time sitting around and doing nothing. He has more important things to do. He knows for sure he'll have a talk with the others about changing plans.

His eyes darted around, looking through the hallway, trying to see if there was a place he could be alone. If he's going to have his little snack, he needs to find a perfect spot hidden completely from view. He came to a stop, coming across a janitor's closet. The door was conveniently open and the lights were off. This will do just fine. Altair looked around; making sure no one was watching him, which to his surprise no one was. Anyone that was in the same corridor as him, were not looking in his direction. He easily slipped inside the room, quick and carefully closing the door behind him. He sat with his back to the door, removing his hood, and zipping open his backpack.

He'll have to make this quick before anyone finds out he's in here.

Altair felt satisfied after he finished….For now. He isn't so used to drinking blood out of a piece of plastic; not that he's going to complain. It just doesn't feel the same as when he used to feed off of humans. He misses the contact of human flesh against his lips; teeth puncturing into their skin, sucking the blood from their bodies and enjoying how much they squirm and twitch as they become lifeless in his arms. And as they die slowly, it always gives him this strange but good feeling in his chest; like he desperately craves this kind of pleasure, and he'll just go mad without it, he doesn't know why though. So having to resort to this might not suffice for long, but really who knows how long he can keep up with this. It wouldn't surprise him at all if this **need** will eventually drive him crazy, forcing him to feed on mortals once again.

He became alarmed when hearing the blasted bell ringing through the halls. He's going to have to meet up with the others now.

He slowly opened the door, peeking out and watching a few students pass by without noticing him exiting the janitor's room. Altair was looking back and forth just to be sure no one had seen him as he started to walk.

As he was making his way through the corridor, he spotted a group of vampires to the side, right in front of a classroom door. All of them were just standing there, discussing amongst each other. One guy from that group watched him as he passes. The male had a dark skin complexion, short dark curly hair, and his short beard covering his jawline. Suddenly the other students started to look at him, causing Altair to avert his eyes. He was moving along, a little bit faster in his pace, pretending he hadn't noticed them. It seemed to convince them to continue on with their business, but that one guy from the group stepped out and started to follow.

It took a moment for Altair to realize that he was being stalked. Judging by the familiar scent, it appeared to be the same one from the group just a second ago. Was he trying to follow him? He started moving through the crowd of people in the hall as if trying to lose the other, but he knew he wasn't going to shake him off his trail that easily. If anything, the other is capable of catching his scent when they are this close in range.

Altair suddenly dashed off in a different hallway where there were less people now and the other man continued to tail behind him from a distance as if not to be detected. There was no denying it; this guy was after him, but not for long…

The taller man took a sharp turn around the corner of another hall. The other man took a few moments to sneak up carefully until he was close enough to the corner, he was immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt, being pulled into an empty classroom and was slammed into the wall. The newcomer was staring wide eyed as Altair's scowl increases. "Who are you?!" Altair growled, moving his hand to the man's neck, making a vice grip while his other hand was prepared to punch a hole in his face, "Why were you following me?!" The man didn't answer, whether he did that purposefully or he's overtaken in fear. "Answer me! Unless you wish for me to rip your head off!"

The shorter man raised his hands in a panic, "Wait, wait! I wasn't going to harm you!" He said, looking rather terrified.

Altair scoffed, "Trust me, I'd be more worried about yourself," His grip around the other's neck became tighter. It was enough to choke him, but still able to breathe, "Speak now! Who are you?!"

The other man didn't have much of a choice in this predicament so he just started off saying his name, "You may call me Rauf….I am friendly, I swear to you." He was so startled by being grabbed and pulled up like some rag doll. There's no doubt they are a bit of a match in strength, but the taller man was more superior than him and the gleam in those golden irises makes his eyes almost impossible to look into them.

"Okay…" Altair started slowly, "So tell me then, Rauf….Any reason why you were stalking me just now?"

"I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong-"

"Of course you weren't…" Altair growled. He could just dispose of him quickly and be done with this, but he'll have to hear what he has to say before spilling any blood.

"Look, t-the reason why I followed you was…Because I was looking for this guy I saw yesterday, and I might have confused you for him…." Altair raised an eyebrow at him as he continued, "But I immediately lost sight of him that day, so today I tried looking for him again, and when I saw you, I decided to follow after you. I have to admit, you both look very similar. But, looking closely at your face now, you two do look a bit….Different."

Well, this somewhat makes sense. He completely forgot he had his hood down, "Oh really now? What makes you think were not the same person then?" Altair asked, suddenly a bit curious.

The man was more than eager to respond, "You appear to have golden eyes while the boy has brown eyes, and you have a scar on your face which I realized the boy lacks one. It's odd….You could be like twins. Would you happen to be?" The taller man gave a bored sigh as he released the shorter man. This was a waste of time.

"I don't have a twin, nor do I have any siblings; I have always been an only child," He answers as he back tracks from him. Is this newly gained information something he should be concerned about? Not really. Why should he be? For all he knows, this guy could be lying out of his ass to trick him or he could be doing so only to slow him down. "Besides, this matters little to me, so I'll let you be on your way. But only because you realized that you had the wrong person. Whoever it is you are looking for, you're only wasting your time here….But most importantly, mine!"

Altair turned on his heels about to take off but was stopped when he heard the other exclaim. "But there is no need for that! It turns out you are the one I was supposed to find!" That instantly made the golden eyed man freeze where he was, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"What?!"

Rauf carefully took a step forward, "Would you happen to be…..Altair Ibn La' Ahad?"

The taller man turned his head slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"Wait, I have something here…" Rauf took this moment to reach for something in his back pocket, pulling out a folded up paper. He began to unfold it, and Altair finally decided to turn around to look at him. The shorter man held up the paper to reveal a drawing of Altair, a sketch of him from the neck up. It was a perfect image of him. Altair cocked his head to the side, raising a questioning brow, "This is you, is it not? I was given a perfect design of your features; that way, I wouldn't have any trouble recognizing for you when I arrived here. And it's a good thing too! I could have ended up following that other kid."

"Just hold on a minute! You've been looking for me? For what reason?" And most importantly he would like to question where this guy had gotten a picture of his face; a very detailed one at that.

And Rauf replied, "Well, let me explain...I was given specific orders from my boss to track you down. And it turns out that this city is the exact location where William said you were hidden…But, I have to admit, when I was given this description, I had expected you to be….More scarier. I was told that you were a monster, which didn't make much sense to me because you're hiding out in a school of all places," He chuckled and Altair rolled his eyes at that statement. So, this man knows Bill, huh? "He also said that you knew my boss personally; would you happen to know a man named Giovanni Auditore?"

Hearing the mention of that man's name made Altair lower his eyes to the floor, balling his hands into fists, "Yes….Yes, I do. What does he want?" He asked in a low, strained voice.

"Well, by his orders, I am to escort you out of this town as soon as possible and bring you to our base. He really would like to help you. There is much more to be explained once you are in our care." This wasn't making any sense to Altair. He could recall the man having a grudge against him. Giovanni never liked his company, and he also tried to kill him before too. Probably the one person in the Auditore family he disliked the most.

Rauf blinks a few times when hearing Altair laugh softly, "Help?" He shot his eyes up at him, that glare he had previously was back, "The last thing he would want to do is help me."

"But, he…"

"I know for a fact that he detests me; he was one of many people that rather have me dead than alive. And now you're saying that he wants to protect me?"

"But of course!" Rauf responded, "Things happen to be different now, my friend; despite what might have happened in the past, he finds it important that you stay hidden with us as long as possible where you will be safe."

"And then what? You just expect me to be okay about this and lead me back to your brotherhood, where they will be determining my fate? After everything **they** did to me?!" Altair almost shouted, narrowing his eyes.

Rauf had his mouth gaped open as if he wanted to speak, but went quiet for some odd reason. Altair didn't know what to make of his expression. His looked confused; like that answer was a huge shock to him. "But, that is just the thing…" He spoke again, "No one from the brotherhood knows that you are awake."

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

"This is a secret operation, Altair. Our brotherhood has no knowledge of you being freed from your burial chamber. And I believe you were locked up for a very good reason." He said, sounding very sure of himself. "We would get into deep trouble if anyone from the order knew about you, and all of us would be facing death. Didn't William say anything about that?"

Altair was a bit puzzled by this. It would seem that as William was explaining the plan to extract his blood and use it to make some kind of cure, he failed to include this little bit of detail about it being a secret. Why didn't he mention this to him? Unless he forgot? Surely he must have known about this; otherwise, why would he put his own son's life at risk, and even the others?

And then there's the problem with Giovanni. He actually plans to relocate him in a different area. Altair cannot allow that, not if it means killing Robert De Sable a second time, and being rid of him for good. He shall not give Giovanni that satisfaction of ruining his chances. "Bastard…." Altair muttered under his breath, his eyes filled with anger. He turned to glare at Rauf again, "Be sure to tell your boss, that I'm not going anywhere!" He scowled, and starts to walk out of the room.

Rauf's eyes widen, "W-Wha…What?" He runs up to get in front of Altair, holding his arms out, looking seriously at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go, Altair; you do not realize how urgent this is."

"Maybe you haven't realized how much I don't give a damn. Even if I did want to go see Giovanni face to face, I cannot leave; there is a man that needs to die, and I cannot afford to waste more time. And if you or anyone else tries to stop me, I'll have to kill you as well." He threatened. Rauf cowers back, droppings his arms to his sides. He certainly made his point that there was no convincing him.

As Altair began to storm off, Rauf turned around, "Wait!" Altair stopped again, but didn't bother to look back. "A-At least reconsider this. If you stay here, you might end up in danger!"

"I really don't care." Altair said simply, and stalked forward.

When he knew Altair was gone, he whispers, "Well, I tried."

* * *

Shaun walked up to the small table where Malik sat. "Hey, Malik…" He greets his friend as he took a seat across from him, setting down his food tray.

Malik had his chin propped up on his hand, glancing up at the red head, "Oh, hey, how's your day going so far?"

Shaun sighed, "Oh, you know, annoying as usual…..My freakn' history teacher was getting on my arse today; I somehow 'insulted' the man by correcting him about a specific date in the third crusade. Can you believe that?"

Malik just gave him a wry smile, "Hmph, what a jerk."

"I know, right? He just has to make such a big deal about everything I say to him; almost as if I tend to do it to make him look bad. Maybe he has a problem with me. Maybe he's just treating me badly just because I'm gay?"

"The nerve of him…"

"Well, maybe that's not it at all; maybe he's just jealous of my intellect. I mean, does he actually think he is smarter than me just because he's a teacher? I think not!" Malik just continued to nod his head slowly and smile, keeping his eyes glued to the tray. Shaun suddenly realized how Malik's expression saddened a bit, using his fork to play around with the food. "Uh, is something the matter?" He asked.

Malik looked up at him, lifting his head off his hand, "No, what makes you think something is wrong?" He tried his hardest not to show any signs that something was bothering him. Knowing Shaun, half the times he could tell what's on your mind just by observing your body language.

The red head raised a brow, "Well, normally you have to eat your food…Not dissect it like a frog." Malik stopped what he was doing and stared at his friend with a blank expression. Shaun moved his food tray slightly to the side to rest his arms on top of the table, "Come on, what happened?"

Malik knit his brows together, leaning back in his seat, "Nothing,"

"Are you sure? Cuz it looks like to me you have something on your mind," Shaun's lips formed into a grin, "Or a certain someone, perhaps?"

The darker man rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, "Shaun, don't be stupid."

"Am I right? It's that guy again, isn't it? Has your stalker been bugging you lately?"

"Maybe I'm just not hungry; hasn't that crossed your mind?" Malik said, obvious annoyance could be seen on his face.

Shaun pouted, giving him a skeptical look as he decided to drop it, "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Malik sighed as Shaun continued, "If you're not going to eat then, can I at least have that muffin of yours? You took the last one." Again, Malik rolled his eyes, but chuckled slightly as the Brit reached over to claim the wrapped up sweet bread.

"Okay, now it's my turn to pick on you. How's it going between you and Desmond?"

Shaun tensed up, furrowing his brows, "Desmond?" He frowned, "…I don't care about that bloke anymore."

* * *

As the two were talking, Desmond had kept his eyes on Shaun this whole time, not letting his gaze waver for even a minute. That is…Until someone's hand came into view, right in front of his face, "Hey! Desmond, are you listening?"

Desmond snapped out of it as he looked up to see Ezio barely taking a seat next to him at their usual table. "Huh, what?"

The Italian man gave a sigh, "Did you not hear me? I was asking if you knew where Altair may be."

"Oh, uh….No, why? I would have thought he'd show up with you."

"Well, obviously he isn't here," Ezio looked around in hopes of catching sight of him, but no luck, "Maybe we should go look for him-" He was about to get up but Desmond interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ezio just relax," He starts pulling the Italian down by his arm, "Don't you think that Altair is old enough to take care of himself? I mean, the dude is ancient, a whole lot older than you and I; so I don't think he needs a babysitter to check up on him every five minutes."

The Italian narrowed his eyes, "You know I can't help it, Desmond. What if he got himself into trouble?"

"Oh, you could be right about that. But, there's nothing to be concerned about; I bet Altair is doing just fine at this moment."

Ezio shook his head, "Hey, we can never be too sure." Leonardo entered the cafeteria with Caterina and he immediately noticed Ezio sitting at a table. He smiled and continued to stare at the boy before being pulled roughly by his arm as Caterina dragged him away. She said her quick apologies to him for this action, but she really doesn't like how Leo was looking at the kid. She is quite aware who that student was.

* * *

Shaun glanced over at Desmond's table, watching him and that Italian friend of his sitting very close. "The whole crush thing isn't going so well for you or what?" Malik asked the Brit as he turned back to look at him.

"It's not like it was going to happen anyways…." Shaun responded quietly, his voice having a hint of sadness and irritation.

"So what happened then? Does he know that you…."

"I didn't tell him anything." Shaun answered. "And I don't see why you keep thinking that I have some kind of infatuation for him. Sure Desmond is…Cute, but I was never planning on dating that guy."

Malik looked at him skeptically, "Riiiigght…"

"Besides, he already has someone else…." Shaun stated, looking down grumpily.

"Yeah? Who?" The Brit spared a glanced at Desmond's table again, and it puzzled Malik that he was staring right at Ezio, "Him? Why do you assume it's him?"

"Oh, trust me, I just know…."

Malik kept his gaze on the two before fixing his eyes back at his friend, "So it turns out that Desmond does like men. And you believe there might be something going on between him and Ezio?"

"Absolutely"

"And that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not in the slightest…I mean, I couldn't care less with who he gets involved with…" He muttered, taking a bite out of the muffin.

Shaun noticed two guys that seemed very much identical to each other, approaching to their table. They stopped right behind Malik. Oblivious of their presence, the darker man looked at Shaun curiously, "What?"

"Uh…Who are they?" Shaun said quietly.

Malik turned around and saw that it was those damn twins again. He scowled as they were smirking down at him, "You again?!"

"Nice to see you again, Malik." Says one of the brothers, he really couldn't remember which was who again.

"We certainly missed you. Did you miss us?" The other brother asked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

The darker man just glared at them, "Hardly…"

"You know these two?" Shaun asked, keeping his gaze on the boys before them.

"You can say that"

Both the brothers moved to sit on either side of Malik, much to his dislike. "Oh, come now, Malik. Are you still mad about yesterday?" Says the brother on the right, with his head propped up on his hand, looking into his scornful eyes.

"What the hell do you think?!" Malik growled, but the other just continued to smile.

"You're right, Jake. He really is cute when he's angry." Says the brother sitting on the left, having the same expression as the other twin; they both didn't seem to care for the anger that was seething from the smaller man. Malik took his eyes off the both of them, fixing his eyes on the table, and huffed in irritation. Well, at least he knows which brother he's talking to. What can he do to make them go away?

"Why are you here? You've come to cause me more grief?" He glared at Jake again and the man frowned at him.

He shook his head, "No, not at all; we only wanted to…Apologize."

"Yeah, apologize," Mike agreed, "It was wrong for us to say those things we said to you. We didn't mean any of it, we were just messing around; it's just how we are with everyone else." Malik went silent for a moment, and Shaun continued to stare intently at the three, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Okay, I accept your apology. Can you leave now?" Apology or not, Malik couldn't stand these two being around him right now.

"Now, just hold on…" The brothers scooted closer to him and Jake said, "I can see that we may need to make a compromise here. You see, Malik, we never did realize just how much we liked you; I'm not saying we never did before. Actually, making your acquaintance was much more endearing the first time we met. So why don't we put this all behind us. I'm sure if you took the time to get to know us better, you'll like us too."

"You're kidding me right?" Malik had this perplexed look on his face, "After the torture you put me through, you expect me to just be friends with you now, just like that?"

"Oh, come on, we already said we're sorry. Give us a chance?" Mike practically begged, hooking his arm around his shoulder.

"Won't you forgive us? We promise to be good…" Jake said in a low voice, carefully placing his hand over his leg. Malik had to bite his lower lip, feeling that suspicious hand snake its way up his leg, making him shiver. And he suddenly felt frozen under their touch. This was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Besides, we believe the best way to cope with each other is if we were to be… **Closer**, wouldn't you agree?"

The darker man looked over at Shaun, who seemed to be getting excited by this sight, "Now I don't know whether to help you," He said with a sly grin, "Or continue watching because this is a bit of a turn on for me."

Malik blushed slightly and rolled his eyes, giving a heavy sigh as he stood up suddenly, "I had enough of this; I'm out of here," He said, storming off to the exit without even looking back. At this, the twins grew annoyed, and a bit disappointed. Malik may run away from them now, but they will have him soon.

Shaun raised a curious eyebrow, "Now what's going on with him?" The brothers turned to glance at the Brit with expressionless faces. Shaun caught them staring at him and his eyebrows flew upward, mouth forming into a thin line, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The brothers smirked, "We're sorry….I don't think we got your name."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lucy hopped up to the table her friends were currently at, placing her tray down. They both greeted her back as she sat, only to take notice that someone was missing. "Where is Altair?"

"Uh…" Desmond glanced at Ezio who was munching on his cold burger, lowering his gaze from the blonde, "He isn't here…"

Lucy gave an irritated sigh, "Well, where is he then?"

"We…..Have no clue?"

"You cannot be serious…." Lucy had a puzzled expression on her face, "You mean to tell me that you've been sitting here this whole time, and you don't even know where he is?"

Ezio held up his hands defensively, glaring at Desmond, "I made a suggestion to go find him a minute ago, but Desmond didn't want to…" He said.

"I only said that so you wouldn't worry so damn much!" Desmond argued.

Ezio was about to say something back when Lucy cut in, "It doesn't matter, okay? Just go look for him and make sure he's okay, please." She instructed, making the Italian believe she was referring to him only.

Ezio sighed, but did as he was told, "Yes boss…" He began to make his way over to the exit, pushing the door open to leave. Leo caught a glimpse of the Italian as he left the cafeteria.

He glanced at Caterina, who was busy talking with another teacher. He stood up slowly, making her turn her head, "Where are you going, Leonardo?" She asked.

"Oh, um, I am just heading to the restroom." He replied with a smile on his face.

The woman smiled back, "Okay, just be careful when running into some of the students on your way. Don't let any of them trick you."

It's funny how she acts like a mother sometimes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Leo chuckled, nodding his head and turned around to leave. Hopefully he'll catch up with Ezio.

This was so unfair, Ezio had thought as he began trudging through the hall. Why he's the only one searching for this vampire alone, he'll never understand.

Now if Altair didn't come to the cafeteria, then that must mean something bad might have happened to him, right? Maybe but then again, maybe not. He is hoping that he didn't get into trouble with another vampire, or worse, his constant thirst for blood. Ezio made sure he gave a few packs of blood to him before leaving to school, and he's pretty much covered there so he doubts that would be the case. Altair probably just decided not to join them and went for a walk instead?

Ezio was about to turn a corner when he came to a stop, and quickly hid back, watching as a blonde girl, as he can tell was a vampire, was flirting and touching another girl. The vampire had one hand on the girl's face, her other hand on her arm, whispering unknown words to her. The girl was staring up at her with her eyes half lidded, her face looking flushed as she was being seduced by this beautiful woman. She must be under some kind of spell; it's evident by her drunk like state she's in.

The Italian observed closely; yes, this trick does seem familiar to him. Vampires used to do this spell only if they wanted to take blood from their victims without there being any sort of struggle. It's just another method to catching their prey while they remain oblivious to them, and it is very effective too. Wait….Could this mean that she could be the vampire or one of the few vampires at least, responsible for attacking and killing off students in this school? That could make sense considering they do this discreetly. It would explain why no one understands how there are people found dead outside the perimeter.

As he continued to watch, he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump and almost scream as he turn around quickly to see blue eyes staring up at him curiously which belonged to his art teacher. "Oh, Ezio I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The blonde Italian said apologetically.

Ezio closed his eyes, feeling relieved and taking a deep breath, "_Non ti preoccupare_…It's okay, really!" He said, giving a big smile and leaning casually with his shoulder to the wall, putting his hands into the pockets. "It's certainly nice to see you again, Mr. Da Vinci." He said charmingly.

"Yes, and I see you're not wearing you hood on this time."

Ezio smiled, "yeah, well I'm starting to feel a little more confident without it. I do like to show off my face once and awhile, you know?" He enjoyed the way Leonardo was giving a warm smile, and notice how his cheeks brightened a bit, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, well I was skipping lunch and decided to go for a little walk and…I just…." Leo took a moment to think about whether this was a good idea or not. "Actually, I didn't find you by accident, I came out here looking for you…." He averted his eyes downward.

Ezio lifted an eyebrow at that response, "You were?"

"_Si_….I was desperate to see you again." Hearing this statement made Ezio's face feel suddenly warm. Did he actually say that? "I was hoping if we could talk alone….Somewhere private?" He asked softly, his gaze focusing back up at him, "You're not in any kind of trouble, I promise you. It's just something very….. 'Important' I think you should know." He said, putting a hand onto his student's shoulder. Ezio was so distracted, that he did not even realize how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. What could he possibly want to talk about? The way he is talking and his behavior towards him must mean it is something serious. But that mostly depends on what kind of 'seriousness' he could be thinking. Maybe Leonardo is here because of Sef? Could he be the reason for this?

But he suddenly just remembered why he was out here to begin with. Shit, he nearly forgotten about Altair. He still needs to know of his whereabouts. But he also doesn't want to leave Mr. Da Vinci. Though he hates to say it, he really doesn't have any choice, "Uh…Sir, perhaps we could do this another-"

But Leo was quick to interrupt, "Please, it won't take too long. I believe you will like what I have to say." And that was all it took for him to finally give in; there's just no way he could refuse his teacher now. He mentally sighed and hoped that Altair would be okay for a little while longer. He's sure his friend decided to go to the cafeteria after all.

"Okay…"

Leonardo blinked, "Okay?"

"_Si_, whatever it is you want to talk about, then I am willing to listen."

"_Grazie_, Ezio….Follow me" Ezio nods his head and begins walking along with Leonardo.

* * *

"Sooooo" Shaun started, casting his eyes between the twins who continued to stare at him, "You guys are friends of Malik? I don't think I've ever seen you two around."

For a brief moment, the brothers looked at each other out the corners of their eyes, and a knowing smile flowing across their faces, "Well, in a way, we are….We're actually new transfer students to Creed High." Jake said, "And the only reason we know of Malik is because of gossiping. He isn't exactly a likeable guy from what we heard." He chuckled.

"Yeah," Shaun sighed, "Everyone is always giving him a hard time." He took a bite from his muffin again, "But, it's not entirely his fault. I believe they only treat him differently is mostly because they're afraid of him. Wait a sec….Does that mean you guys know about his…."

"About the visions? Yeah, we know" Mike said, getting up and moving around the table to sit close to Shaun. "And we find it very peculiar how…."

"…Someone is able to see random shit happening all the time." Jake finished his statement. The Brit lifted a brow at them as they gave him a knowing smirk. "But I do admit, Malik is….Rather unique."

"Indeed…..Which is funny how a guy can be that interesting….And attractive too." That smirk on Mike's face grew wider.

Shaun blinked at that statement, "Oh, I get it…." The other two gave him a curious stare, "You two are infatuated with him, am I right?"

"If that's what you want to believe then, yes, we are."

"Then again, we are just that overly affectionate with people."

"But only to the ones we rarely ever like. Sometimes we tend to go after those with a pretty face."

"Kind of like you" Mike gently grabbed Shaun by the chin, turning him to look directly into his eyes, "I think you're cute. It would be quite satisfying if I made you my little pet."

The Brit stared nervously, blushing hard, "Well, that is flattering. I do appreciate…That," Mike was forced to let go when Shaun took hold of his hand, "But, I don't think that we would-"

"Don't worry about it, Shaun. I was just playing with you." Mike added, patting his back. Shaun shyly lowered his eyes.

* * *

Desmond hadn't missed how that stranger was holding Shaun so close to him. He shook his head and looked away from the pair; huffing in annoyance, "Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Shaun." Lucy startled him, "I know that you like Shaun….And not in a friendly way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" She held up here cell phone at him, "Rebecca just texted me a little while ago that you're gay for him."

"What?! How does that prove anything?"

"Do you want to know what she said?" Lucy continued before he could even make a reply, "She said that you wouldn't stop staring at him in class; just like you're doing it now. And it was the same yesterday when you were fighting too." This made Desmond go silent, turning his gaze at his food tray, feeling a bit embarrassed. He honestly didn't realize how much of a habit that was. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he snapped his head to that hand that belonged to the person next to him. It's Machiavelli, with his friend Volpe standing next to him.

"H-Hey, guys, I completely forgot that you have the same lunch as we do." Desmond said. Lucy stared confused at the newcomers.

Machiavelli just smirked, "It's nice seeing you again, Desmond. I could not help but overhear your little conversation."

Desmond's face fell, "Oh…."

"So…" Volpe started, taking a seat next to him, "What were you and your girlfriend talking about just now?" Machiavelli sat across, looking a bit amused by the expression on Desmond's face.

"Oh," Desmond gestured at Lucy, "We aren't dating." He replied.

Volpe looked shocked, "Oh, my mistake."

"Yeah, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. But, there is a friend of mine that he likes." Lucy smiled, and Desmond sent here the most deadly stare she has ever seen, but all she can do is laugh. "And he's a man."

"A man?" Volpe gave a wolfish grin to the slightly darker skinned man.

"Yep" She replied, looking smugly at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Machiavelli raised his eyebrows, "Wait, what? You're into dudes? Seriously?!" Desmond's face was burning red.

"I'd never would have thought a guy like you would be a faggot." Volpe snorted, placing his hand to the others shoulder.

"Neither did I!"

Desmond swatted his hand away, "Will you two knock it off?! She's only joking around."

Volpe laughed, "Chill, Des; I'm only teasing. If you say you like dick then that is perfectly fine. We really don't care about your sexual preference."

"Just shut up…" For sure, Desmond's face looked red like a tomato. Now he wished that he could disappear somehow.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Desmond." Machiavelli said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not, okay? I'm telling you I'm not attracted to any guy. I'm not gay and I don't like Shaun that way!" Desmond tried to clarify as he shot his eyes at Lucy, but noticing her smile widening.

The hooded man beside him smirked, "Oh, so his name is Shaun, huh?" Desmond's face turned from annoyance to puzzlement.

"N-No, wait I….He's, uh…." Desmond's started, his eyes growing wide open, mentally cursing himself for being careless mentioning the Brit's name.

"Hmm…." Machiavelli held his hand up to his chin, "I think I know three guys in this school that have the name Shaun, but I know one of them is gay. Would it be that one?"

"The one with red hair, looks like a total nerd?" Volpe questioned.

"Bingo." The blonde woman spoke up. Judging by the look on Desmond's face, she knows he's going to kill her for this. But it was totally worth it.

Volpe tried looking around the cafeteria, "I think he has the same lunch time as we do. Is he here now?"

Desmond sighs, "God dammit!"

* * *

Altair has been wandering through the empty halls for a short while now. It didn't matter where he was heading to at the moment as he rather be anywhere except for the cafeteria; when he clearly knows the others are there, waiting for him. He's not in the mood to see them anyways. He feels so very irritated, thinking about what that guy had told him. How exactly is he going to deal with this?

He was so deep in his thoughts, he did not see a person approaching him and bumped right into him. Altair snapped his head at the person. A young man with his hair tied back, dark skin along with a small scar over his right cheek. He had this dour expression on his face, brown eyes staring accusingly at Altair's golden ones. Altair couldn't help but scowl at this man. They continued to glare at each other longer than they should have until the young man stood up straight and bowed his head slightly. "Pardon me" He said calmly, then walked away like nothing had happened at all. Well, that was rather random. He honestly believed he would end up fighting this guy, but he they did not. But, something else bothered him a little….Why the hell does this guy smell like a wet dog?

Altair just shrugged that thought, and turned back around only to freeze on the spot. His eyes widened when he saw Abbas and one of his gang buddies standing in his way; their arms were crossed, and they had this mischievous smug on their face. "Altair….Long time no see!" Altair narrowed his eyes, and turned back around, but immediately stopped when two familiar men were blocking his path. "You're not planning on running now, are you?"

"What do you want this time, Abbas?" Altair turned back at him, glowering.

Abbas smirked, revealing his fangs, "We have some unfinished business."

"And your little friends aren't around to help you this time." Swami hissed, already taking a step forward. The other two, except for Abbas, were closing in as well.

Altair scoffed, "I don't need anyone's help to kick your ass again. In fact, I could take you all down at the same time if I wanted to."

He heard Abbas chuckle, "Oh, so you actually believe that you can defeat all four of us? Don't make me laugh! You barely survived against us the last time." They were now surrounding him, all baring their fangs, all of them looked ready to strike him at any time. "But, don't worry….After we're through with you, we'll be sure to deliver your corpse back to your allies….Or whatever is left of you, that is. And it's a shame, really; I was just starting to like you, too." None of them were backing down. Altair gave a brief glance back at the advancing men coming closer; planning for the right moment.

"Don't…..You're making a big mistake." The golden eyed man snarls, keeping a defensive stance.

Swami gave a dark chuckle, "You still think you can take us on?"

"Look at the odds, Altair." Abbas started, "There's no way of winning. You'd have a better chance running away like a scared little child, than trying to fight back."

Altair took a moment to glare at him; not showing any signs of intimidation which seemed to bother Abbas so much he began to frown, eyes turning into slits. Altair smirked, "You know what? You're right."

And right on time the bell rang, and Altair twirled around to face Swami, having already predicted the fool had let his guard down. Swami was a bit slow to see a fist collide with his face, knocking him flat on the floor. Now that there was an opening, Altair took the advantage and was out of the circle. He dashed off, and Abbas stared wide eyed, realizing what he just did. His men were staring blankly, doing absolutely nothing to stop him. "Idiots!" He shouted, "Get him!" They nodded in unison, doing as they were told.

The hallways were filling with people once again. Altair maneuvered through the crowd, shoving the obstacle of people aside so he may pass. He nearly fell over a couple times, pushing down students that got in his way, but he was able to steady himself and kept running at a much faster speed.

Those men weren't giving up, though. Altair has been running further and further through different corridors, trying his best to get them off his tail, but still no luck. He could still hear the pitter patter of feet pursuing him and the echoing of shouts from the gang not far behind him.

Then Altair randomly came across a door that leads to a set of stairs. He swiftly moves up the stairs, going all the way up until he reached to the second floor. He pushed the door and found himself in a new area he was unfamiliar with, though, decides to run blindly through the hall anyways. He has never been here before, there seemed to be no one strolling through here, and all the rooms were empty. These classrooms are probably not used as frequently.

Altair just went into another hall when he came to an abrupt halt when seeing two of Abbas' men; they both had their backs turned and they hadn't noticed him yet, but they were sniffing him out. Altair mentally cursed, and went back to the hall he was in previously. Through this hall, he ran faster reaching to the end and made a quick turn around the corner only to ram into someone, both of them falling to the floor.

Altair heard the person groaning underneath him. He pushed himself up with his hands, looking down at the kid who he was on top of.

Malik had his eyes shut tightly, and he hissed in pain, his whole back aching after hitting the floor hard. He was a bit winded and tried to move but he felt the pressure of a heavier body on his. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing those golden orbs staring back at him. "A-Altair?" Malik's face went blank, face looking flushed, "W-What….What are you doing?" He said, but Altair didn't respond, "Get off me!" He shouts suddenly.

This startled Altair, and he knew he had to act quickly, using his hand to cover his mouth, silencing him, "Malik, be quiet!" He said in a raspy voice. The sounds Malik was muffling out were becoming louder and he thrashed underneath him in an attempt to shove him off. "S-Stop! They'll here you!"

Malik shook his head to the side, able to free his mouth, "You fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He exclaimed, pressing his hands to Altair's chest, trying his best to push him away. But, he wouldn't budge.

"Well, look what we have here!" Altair went rigid, looking up to see Abbas standing a few feet away with that shit eating grin plastered on his face, and swami stood next to him, glaring dagger eyes at them, and nostrils flaring. "Altair and Al-Sayf together? This is even better." He said with a small laugh, "Like killing two birds with one stone."

Altair narrowed his eyes, while Malik was trying to sit himself up properly, staring at them in confusion. Altair heard the other two men coming out from the other side. Now there was no way he could escape. They had him right where they wanted him.

* * *

**OMG another cliffhanger! Now what is to happen to our pairings? Hmm, there was hardly anything yaoi in this chappy, but don't worry, wait til the next chapter**

**So what is there to say…Do you accept my apology? :3 Well I am going to continue with this story, okay? Let me say again, this fic is not dead! I'm just hoping that the next update won't take too long, like half a year! My goodness, I didn't realize I took that long of an absence. I am hoping I have more time to work on chapters during the summer, since we rarely ever go vacationing anyways. But, what if my parents decide for me to take summer classes? Then I am screwed…**

**Anyways, I believe that is all I have to say. I really do hope that my summer doesn't turn into another bummer. **


End file.
